Everything Has Changed
by gogobolo
Summary: Alternative Universe. Lauren embarks on a mission of self discovery as a Camp Counsellor in the USA where she meets Bo, Kenzi and Ciara. Basically a wacky journey of fun, friendship, adventure and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Dance like no ones watching**

_**Woods surrounding Camp Chipewa - Lauren's POV**_

It's strange, considering I don't know where this track leads, but the harder and further I ride, the more my legs burn and my heart and lungs pump, the more I finally start to feel like myself again for the first time in days. Really since I got on the plane in Sydney and embarked on this wacky journey of self discovery – god what was I thinking! Now stopping for a quick sip of water to quench my thirst and the residual burn in my limbs, I finally had a chance to really take everything in. The rough trail under my feet, the warm afternoon air, the smell of pine and earth from the surrounding woods. It really is beautiful here. When I'm riding, generally the scenery is a blur and I'm in my head, thinking, sorting, analysing my day and thinking about the coming ones, preparing mentally. It's like my own personal brand of meditation. Shaking my head and smiling to myself, I realise I don't even know where to start to prepare myself for the coming days and months!

It was about a year ago I applied to be a Camp Counsellor in the USA. I remember feeling so happy and excited a few months later when I found out I'd been accepted to work here at Camp Chipewa. I then went mad researching the camp and surrounds, discovering they had a great Outdoor Recreation Program which matched my passions and experience in mountain biking, hiking and climbing perfectly. Camp Chipewa was also situated not too far from Boston and ultimately New York, two places I had been fantasising about visiting. Nestled in a small town in Massachusetts and set lakeside this place just felt like it fit me. I sighed happily, I was so lucky to be alive, here in the middle of this green ass forest on a very nice, brand new mountain bike with three months of adventure laying ahead. A couple of sneaky but somewhat happy tears rolled down my cheeks taking me by surprise, seemingly out of place in this particular moment. I Lauren Kate Lewis was here... It was the first step in keeping my promise to Nicole. I had jumped way out of my comfort zone and decided to have the grand adventure, if I was being truthful with myself, I had always dreamed of having but was always too closed off and focussed on studying and then starting my fledgling career and of course every other life shattering-soul altering event of the past couple of years to have. I was determined to be all in - all in this moment - all in this place and ultimately all in this experience.

I looked at my watch and quickly noticed it was way later than I thought – of course it was. I always lost track of time when I'm in the zone on my bike. I needed to get back so I could pack the bike away and grab a nice, hot shower before heading out tonight. I was nervous as hell. I find it a challenge to make new friends easily these days. I know why that is and I know it's totally my issue, but opening up to people and ultimately trusting them is hard for me. I've been burned and the scars are deep. Usually people don't have the time to crack my shell and that's generally alright with me. Back home, I have a small group of really close friends. I prefer that, having genuine, long term friendship that ebb and flow easily because of years and years of interwoven intimacy with each others lives and experiences. Growing up together, puberty, daring each other to shave our legs or pluck our eyebrows. Sneaking alcohol into our rooms and getting drunk, first loves, loss of grandparents, divorce of parents, completing high school, going to our first nightclub, going to University, getting jobs, essentially moving on to building our lives as young adults. Friendships like those were beyond friendships, they were my family, the family I chose and wasn't given and nothing could compare to that.

Tonight my Co Counsellor, Ciara, another of Camp Chipewa's internationals but from London, was taking me out to the Dal which, according to Ciara is the the local bar and after hours hangout during camp season. Thank god because I was gonna need some major lubrication to loosen up enough to survive tonight. I was determined to keep my promise to Nicole and to myself and try to open myself up to people more and to this camp experience, I've learned all too painfully lately that life is just too short. Ciara was a Counsellor here last year and I was thankful for her insider knowledge of all things Chipewa. She knew alot of the Counsellors already and so had introduced me and shown me around. There was another week before campers arrived, so we were slowly getting to know each other and helping to clean up and set up all the different camp activity areas in preparation for the mass arrival. Ciara had been talking incessantly about her two old bunk mates from camp last year, Bo and Kenzi who would both be arriving this afternoon before all heading out to the Dal tonight.

I took another quick sip of water and started to peddle back the way I came through the woods. The shower in my bunk was now screaming my name and I wanted to have time to do my hair and makeup before heading out. Ciara was absolutely beautiful, with classical almost whimsical features and I felt completely out of my depth simply standing next to her without a little bit of glamor on my part. I made the ride back fast, peddling like a demon to try and shake the last remnants of jetlag from my body and before I knew it I was staring at my new home, Bunk 10. This morning at breakfast Ciara had been explaining animatedly in her perfect English accent that we were lucky to have been assigned this bunk. It was set lakefront just behind bottom field which was used for the Lacrosse lessons which just so happened to also be a very convenient five minute walk from the eco shed and climbing wall, where I would be spending a lot of quality time in the coming weeks and months.

_**Camp Chipewa - Bunk 10**_

I groaned a little with the effort of walking up the stairs and onto the front veranda, opening the door and quickly noticing no one else was home. I passed the rows of soon to be filled bunks to my left and right and entered the small bathroom/toilet and closet area at the back. I was thankful to be alone for a little while, which meant Ciara must have gone to meet Bo and Kenzi up at the lodge. I decided to make good use of the privacy and plugged my Ipod into the doc Ciara had brought from home, bringing the bunk to life with my 'styling' playlist. The hot water from the shower felt comforting, cascading my body in warmth and steaming up the small space quickly. I went to work scrubbing and washing, relishing the combination of the heat and the sweet smell of my favourite shea butter and caramel body wash from home. Water was always my refuge when I needed to calm down. I reluctantly stepped out and dried off, moisturing my face and body and taking the time to enjoy the feel of the cool cream smoothing my overheated skin. Looking in my pack, I decided on a deep purple, lacy bra and undies set, thinking once camp starts in full swing it will be all boy shorts and sports bras. The combination of my ride and shower had left me a little wired and I felt bold and free, feelings that had alluded me for such a long time. Deciding for once to just go with it and live in the moment, I pumped up the music when I heard 'Salt n Pepa's' Push It bombing its way out of the speakers into the otherwise quiet space – an oldie but a goodie I thought with a smile. I was totally lost in the beat of the music, singing into my hair brush after running it through my still damp locks "ooh baby, baby…baby, baby, get up on this" – "Ahh push it, push it good, ahh push it, push it real good". My steamy bathroom 'Salt n Pepa' concert called out for some good old fashioned pelivic thrusting so I added it to the mix while continuing my hairbrush karaoke, so lost in my own personal universe, I didn't hear the cabin door open or the lone figure enter.

It wasn't until I turned around to walk back into the main bunk area to pick an outfit that I noticed the women standing against one of the bunks to my right, smirking and clearly enjoying the show. Our eyes met and I froze. With just one look at her, my universe ceased and the only thing that existed was her. I couldn't turn away and It felt like my body and my brain had magically liquefied. All I could do was stare into her deep brown eyes and try not to pass out from the sheer depth and variance of the feelings springing to life and overwhelming every cell of my body. Suddenly her smirk turned into a wide smile that seemed to bring her entire face dancing to life. I still couldn't speak and was having trouble remembering to even breath. I was absolutely mortified at my lack of, well everything, when suddenly my hand betrayed me and I dropped my hairbrush, the movement effectively breaking our mutual trance. Finally with function returning to me, I moved further through the cabin and turned the Ipod down, drowning out 'Salt n Pepa' and realising for the first time just how exposed I was both emotionally and physically. The smile never left her face as she slowly approached me and extended her hand. I took it in my own and shook involuntarily as our skin mingled in the simple exchange of a hand shake. "Hello Lauren, I'm Bo, it's nice to meet you". Her voice registered somewhere in my still hazy mind but I still didn't trust myself to speak. She gave me another wide smile, slowly scanning me over appreciatively from the ground up and finally locking onto my eyes again "actually I would like to officially change my last statement to it's REALLY, REALLY nice to meet you".

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks so much for the reviews and follows, your response is so very much appreciated. The summer has just begun for our girls, it's gonna be a fun ride. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 – We own right now**

My hand stayed mingled with Bo's as I returned her smile. Now that my conscious mind had rejoined my body, I noticed how soft and warm her skin felt, it would have been comforting had I not been completely and utterly mortified at being caught in this crazy moment. I had a sudden flashback to information I read early on at University about Walter Cannon of the Harvard Medical School in the 1920's coming up with the 'fight or flight' mechanism. He discovered that when animals are faced with danger they prepare to either fight or flee to safety. Hormones are released which cause stored sugar and fats to enter the bloodstream and provide a ready source of energy. Respiration, heart and blood pressure all increase, ensuring enough blood is circulated to the muscles. In a threatening situation, it was a useful response. If my response here was to flee, where would I go? Did I really want to flee? Part of me registered that my body's immediate response to meeting Bo was anything but normal and that I should fight to see what that was destined to be, but that part of me was seemingly at war with my need to retract and protect myself. Looking at Bo again, I swallowed hard, took a deep breath and decided it was time to be brave.

"I am so sorry Bo, I promise I'm not usually half naked and dancing like a lunatic, but you kinda surprised the hell out of me and apparently rendered me temporarily mute, it's really nice to meet you too. Ciara has been excited about the arrival of the infamous Bo and Kenzi for days". I let go of Bo's hand and instantly missed its warmth. It was the first time I had a chance to look at her in her entirety, taking in her tight jeans, boots and black tank top, she was absolutely beautiful with long chocolate hair matching her eyes. There was a certain aura about Bo, a hard edge that demanded immediate attention but also a softness that was silky smooth and calming. I was beginning to freak out again. I needed to get dressed, this situation was getting ridiculous. "So…I'm just gonna go put some clothes on. I wasn't exactly sure what to wear, but I will follow your lead and go with jeans". Bo laughed at me softly "Hmmm I personally don't think customers at the Dal would mind you wearing exactly what you are right now". Apparently Bo was not going to let me escape this embarrassing situation any time soon as she made herself at home on the empty bunk nearest to mine with a renewed smirk on her face. "OK I'll bite. Who is Trick exactly?" I asked with sudden curiosity and a need to deflect attention from myself. "Trick is the owner and bartender extraordinaire of the Dal. During camp season he's known as the Willy Wonka of Booze. He mixes wicked cocktails of every flavour imaginable and every colour of the rainbow. He's also my grandfather". Bo's eyes seemed to shine with pride as she talked about Trick but there was also an unmistakable sadness.

I could see Bo was deep in thought, the cabin was engulfed with a comfortable silence as I grabbed my favourite jeans from my pack. When I wore them it always fel**t** like I was being hugged, they were faded and torn a little around the bottom from travelling just about everywhere life had taken me over the years. I knew that they fit me in all the right places, sitting low on my hips and just tight enough without being dangerous to my health. I needed that extra confidence tonight. I teamed the jeans with a light purple tank and my trusty brown leather boots. It was early June, so the days were warm but I had discovered since my arrival that the nights were chilly still. I started to worry because Bo hadn't said anything else. "I'm sorry Bo. We don't have to talk about Trick if you don't want to. I'm kinda socially inept these days, so I'm sorry if I upset you somehow". She flashed me that smile of hers and those eyes again before answering. "Wow you seem to love apologising to me. It's fine, in fact I love talking about my grandfather. I can't wait to see him tonight, it's been a few month since I've been back to town. I actually grew up here. My mum died in a car accident when I was 6. I lived here with Trick and my grandmother Isabeau until I left for College in Boston. I've been coming here to Chipewa since I was little, it's here I first met Kenzi and then over the years our friendship morphed into more of a sisterhood. If I seemed sad talking about Trick it's because being here, everything reminds me of my grandmother. All the places we drove past on the way here, the smell of the bakery in town and especially the lake, everything here holds memories of her. She passed away 9 months ago. I'm nervous about how Trick will cope through his first camp season without her".

I was fighting the urge to apologise again. I envied the way Bo was able to be so open with me, we had literally known each other for 10 minutes and she was happy to share her thoughts and fears. I wished I could be like that again. I sat down on my bunk, now facing Bo and holding her eyes with mine I wanted to lighten the mood again "I want to apologise again, but I won't I promise! I'm sure Trick will be ecstatic to see you tonight and having you here in town, close by will only help him. Turn up the music again on the Ipod if you want to. I'll just be 10 or 15 doing my hair and makeup then I can finally see the Dal, you can see your grandfather and I can drink until I forget to be embarrassed. Where is Ciara anyway"? My meeting with Bo had taken up all space and time and I had forgotten about Ciara completely. I popped my head around the corner of the bathroom space to look back into the main bunk area. I could see Bo scrolling through my Ipod, clearly amused. "Ciara is with Kenzi in the main hall. When I left them they were already arguing about scheduling specifics for the talent show next week. It's the first event of the camp season and is hosted by the arts program staff. You probably know Ciara works in both the arts program and land sports areas. Keniz is the arts program head this year and she loves her drama, so I'm sure she's driving Ciara insane by now with her ideas for which dangerous theatrics and props to use this year. That's why I volunteered to come and meet you, and what a meeting it was" Bo was beaming up at me again and I had to turn my attention back to the mirror and my makeup to avoid freaking out yet again. I noticed Bo hadn't turned up any music and wondered why. "Lauren, your play lists are hilarious. Do you always organise and categorise everything?" I smiled sheepishly before answering "Actually yes. Life with me consists of work, study, sleep and exercise. So there are play lists for each of those, there's also my 'driving' play list and of course my 'styling' play list which is the home of my collection of 'Salt n Pepa'". Bo seemed content to leave our conversation there for a while. After another couple of minutes I was ready to go. Hair and makeup done, I felt relieved to be leaving the confines of this bunk which over the last 20 minutes had been transformed into my personal bubble of embarrassment.

I walked out of the bathroom space and noticed Bo was still sitting on the bunk but she was a million miles away, apparently high up in her mind castle somewhere checking out the view. I reached out and touched her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention "Bo I'm ready to go, are you all good?" At my touch her focus drifted back. She took my hand in hers and used my weight to pull herself up from the bunk, bringing our bodies close. We smiled at each other shyly before Bo stepped away and moved quickly to the door opening it for me and motioning for me to step through "After you! The Dal is waiting and I'm feeling the need to wrap Trick in a huge hug". I walked through the door looking out at the lake until I felt Bo beside me. We walked down the stairs in step with each other until our feet touched the soft grass of bottom field. There was just one more thing I wanted to say to Bo while it was just the two of us. "I know I said I wasn't gonna apologise again, but well I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your mum and your grandmother. I just wanted you to know that". Bo took my hand and gave it a little squeeze before dropping it again and simply saying "thanks" before we walked silently up to the main hall.

Catching up with Ciara and meeting Kenzi felt like a blur. Kenzi's first words to us had been "yo bitches" and since then we had been dragged up on stage and asked to referee between Ciara and Kenzi's differing opinions of what was possible and practical in terms of lighting and props for the talent show. That was all in the space of about 10 minutes and I felt utterly exhausted. Kenzi was this ball of intense energy, she was physically tiny in every sense of the word with long, straight dark hair that had bright purple streaks placed randomly through it. She was wearing a tight, bright pink Camp Chipewa shirt with tight black leather pants and boots. To be honest, she scared the shit out of me. I really needed a drink and fast. Bo seemed to be thinking the same thing because she grabbed a pacing Kenzi in a huge hug and whispered something I couldn't make out in her ear. Kenzi smiled back at Bo and before I knew it we were all piled in to Bo and Kenzi's beat up yellow muscle car and on route to the Dal.

Ciara was apparently designated driver tonight and Kenzi was taking the opportunity to talk heatedly with her in the front of the car, still harping on about the talent show. In contrast, Bo and I were sitting quietly in the back together. Bo was staring out of the window, I suspected lost in memories. My own thoughts drifted to home. I had only arrived at camp four days ago and had called my mum every one of those days to say hi. I missed her so much already and couldn't imagine her not being in my life. I felt Ciara pull us in to the carpark outside of what I assumed to be the Dal. The car engine being cut effectively pulled Bo and me out of our respective internal reflection. At first glance, the Dal looked just like the lodge at Chipewa. It was a large log cabin with a wrap around porch. The porch was covered with fairy lights and hanging baskets with all kinds of flowers. It was filledwith different swing chairs, hammocks and bench seats with tables, overall quirky and pretty damn cool. Bo moved past us quickly and swung open the heavy, wooden double doors leading inside the Dal. I followed close behind, eager now to see inside. "Wow" was the single word that slipped out of my mouth.

In contrast to the very rustic exterior, the inside was modern with plush purple carpeting and a huge main bar area on one side with bottles and bottles of liquor, some were stock standard and others looked home made. The bar top looked to be made of a giant fallen log which had been chopped through, exposing its growth rings and polished to a mirror like finish reflecting all the bottles which sat behind it on glass shelves. A man looked up as we entered and once he spotted Bo he was out from behind the bar in a flash and enveloping her in a huge bear hug, holding on tight. He and Bo were both sniffing and crying happy tears. So this must be Trick I thought with a smile. He was not exactly what I'd been expecting. He looked weary from his years but wise at the same time, holding the room and demanding respect. He had a quirky sense of dress too, wearing a purple shirt that almost matched the carpet, jeans and boots with a black leather vest. Bo and Trick reluctantly parted from the hug but stayed connected holding hands. Trick greeted Kenzi and Ciara both with hugs as well before turning to look at me. He seemed to have a similar aura as Bo, hard and soft at the same time. I assumed Bo must have looked more like her grandmother though. Bo wiped at her tears and looked at me warmly "Pops this is Lauren Lewis, our newest Chipewa recruit". She was looking at me strangely with a look of almost pride as she introduced me to Trick. Trick looked between Bo and I for a little while, he seemed to be assessing something. He then grinned at me pulling me in for a hug as well. "It's nice to meet you Lauren. I look forward to getting to know you over the next couple of months. Welcome to the Dal". "Girls, I have reserved you your usual spot out back on the porch. Kenz, I assume you have my music for the night?" Kenzi pulled out a USB and handed it to Trick "You know it Trickster, it's just the thing to get the party started later" she replied with a wink.

Bo led us out onto the porch to a wooden table that was almost identical to the bar top inside with padded, plush high back bench seats on either side. The seats were covered with a soft cow hide and there was a black candle burning in the centre of the table. The table setting combined with the fairy lights and the soft glow of dusk was stunning. I sat next to Ciara on one side of the table with Bo opposite me, our knees brushing. Sitting next to Bo, Kenzi suddenly turned her full attention to me, almost scrutinising me with her intense pale blue eyes. "So Lauren, me and Bo Bo don't' know a lot about you yet and if you're gonna be part of our merry little band of misfits this summer, we need to do something about that little factoid". I gulped loudly and couldn't help but feel my throat get dry. I was not an open book type of person, especially not with someone like Kenzi. But as I looked at Bo, smiling reassuringly at me and seemingly excited to discover more, I knew I had to at least return the favour and be open with her. For the first time in years, I had met someone and I actually wanted to know more about them and I actually wanted Bo to know more about me. I wanted these women to be my friends and I wanted to be friends to them. The thing that really scared me was once I had shown them who I am, would they like it?

Magically on cue, Trick appeared with a tray of shots. There were four different shots, one of each for all of us. Trick was suddenly my favourite person. "Ladies here are my four newest creations. As usual don't bother asking what they taste like or what's in them, because you know I never give away my secrets, not even to you Bo". Trick simply laughed at our mystified looks and went back inside. I noticed the Dal was filling up fast. I recognised some of the other campers from Chipewa and there was also a crowd of families and groups of friends who I assume were locals. Kenzi's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning looking at the tray of shots. Rubbing her hands together with delight she looked back up at me. "Perfect way to break to ice wouldn't you say? I propose we do a shot, then each take a turn at asking Lauren a personal question. Four shots means four questions, you game?" I had to look away from Kenzi's intense gaze for my own sanity and decided to look at Bo again to set my resolve for the onslaught. I grabbed one of the shots and downed it quickly, feeling the alcohol slide down my throat, leaving a pleasant after burn. The taste of the shot was delicious, peppermint and chocolate. I reluctantly tore my eyes from Bo's and looked at Kenzi almost challengingly "lets do this" I stated with resolve.

Kenzi, Bo and Ciara all downed their shots straight away and had a similar reaction to me, licking their lips from the deliciousness of the shot. Kenzi jumped straight in "I get first question and I'm curious as to what exactly you do back home? Ciara told me you're from Sydney, but that didn't give me any clues, normally I can get a feel from someone right away, but you've got me stumped". I felt relieved, that was an easy question to answer. "In simple answer to your question Kenz, I'm a vet. I never wanted to be anything else. I always loved animals and have always been fascinated by them. There are so many different types and classifications. They fly, swim, and run at great speed. I love the science behind that, the biology and the anatomy. Animals are so in tune with the earth, sometimes sensing earthquakes and storms before theyhappen and getting themselves to higher ground. I've finished my undergraduate study but have been thinking about specialising in veterinary surgery which would mean more work". I hadn't meant to get so in depth but my work was my passion. "Whoa a vet, that's cool. You're a complete nerd, a hot ass nerd". Kenzi looked impressed, Bo and Ciara just laughed at her. I hadn't even told Ciara about my career, it had just never come up.

We all took our second shot and it was better than the first, like drinking an apple pie. I could taste apple, cinnamon and butter. Ciara turned to me and asked "How about sisters or brothers? I know a little about your mum and dad, but never asked if you if you had siblings". Kenzi groaned "Ciara that is letting her off the hook big time". I laughed and answered "I have one older sister, Karen. I live with her actually. She had my nephew Mason just over a year ago. Her hubby Jason is in the Australian Army and got posted for 7 months over in Afghanistan so I moved in with her to help her out". Kenzi's eyes seemed to warm up a little at my answer before she said "I get the whole sisterly love thing. Bo Bo here is not technically my sister but I love her as though she is and would do anything for her". Bo looked at Kenzi and threw an arm around her back, I knew she felt the same, she had told me so earlier. We all looked at our third shot, I couldn't wait to try it and see what flavour explosion I would get. We clinked glasses and downed the liquid together, wincing from the sour cherry taste. It was a shock to the system but equally as yummy as the two previous sweet shots. It was Bo's turn to ask me a questions and I was nervous about what she might want to know. "OK Lauren, my turn" she said. I could see there was something she wanted to ask but was debating if she should. "I want to know what you're passionate about, what you love to do". I could tell Kenzi wasn't happy with Bo's question either, but she didn't voice it, just rolled her eyes. Bo on the other hand was poised waiting for my reply "My passions hmmmm. I love mountain bike riding. It's the closest thing to what I imagine flying feels like. I love the feeling of my body heating up, the burn you get in your lungs and muscles, the air flying past your body at speed, the adrenalin rush. It's like meditation to me I guess, a way to expel stress, think and prepare. I also love to cook. I love the way you take all these random elements, bind them together and get something completely new". She seemed to understand exactly what I meant and smiled as she replied "I totally get you about the riding. I feel the same thing when I swim. Well in water generally. I love the way the water makes my body feel lighter but heavier at the same time and the way all sound is blocked out when you're under water, its peaceful. That's my program area at Chipewa. I'm the program head for water sports down at the lake".

Bo's smile and look of excitement suddenly faded with the entry of a group of guys wearing camp shirts from 'Camp Romanac'. Kenzi and Ciara had followed Bo's line of sight to the guys and both looked concerned. "Bo don't worry, you know Dyson's not in town yet, relax". Kenzi looked from Bo to the guys again before returning to the tray of shots, the last one beckoning us to taste. "He just makes me feel so guilty every time I see him". Kenzi looked at Bo and shrugged "You know I love you Bo Bo, but you did totally break his heart, you need to give him time to deal and heal". Bo picked up the last shot and we all followed her lead clinking the glasses together. The last shot was the best so far, it was like eating a handful of buttery, salty popcorn. My senses felt tricked, my brain associated the taste with a crunch but got only the feeling of the smooth, cool liquid. Trick was a genius and I loved the Dal. After four shots in quick succession, I was feeling warm and light headed. I was also trying to get a read on Bo who had seemed to move inside herself after talk of her ex Dyson. Kenzi had revealed that Bo 'broke his heart'. I had only known Bo for a couple of hours, but I couldn't imagine her hurting anyone. I didn't want to think she could do that. Then again I had been wrong in the past, so wrong. Kenzi broke out sudden silence, concentrating on me again "so Lauren, I think I will take the last question on offer. Lets get down to it, are you single or has someone swooped your sweet, nerdy doctor Doolittle ass up?" Suddenly all eyes were back on me and I could feel Bo's warm brown gaze waiting intently for my answer. The answer was easy but the associated hurt and betrayal was hard. I knew I had waited too long to answer and they could all feel my discomfort. I braved a smile and answered truthfully "I'm not in a relationship. I haven't been in a relationship for over 2 years". Kenzi looked disappointed with my answer, I guess she really did like drama. Ciara just looked sympathetic and offered me a warm smile. Bo was looking at me fiercely, It felt like she was trying to get inside my head, trying to read me and it was too much. This day had been too much. The feelings I was having were too much.

I needed air. "Sorry guys, but I'm starting to feel the shots kicking in. I'm gonna take a walk around and check the rest of the Dal out, grab some water inside. It'll keep me stronger for longer" I managed a smile before hopping off the bench seat and heading back around the porch and inside. I didn't know where I was going, so I just headed back out to the carpark and sat on the hood of the car, dangling my feet off the front. The sky had turned dark now and was scattered with stars.

I wasn't alone for long. Bo propped herself up on the hood next to me so our legs were just touching. She just looked up at the stars with me for a long while before breaking the silence "Maybe it's my turn to apologise. I'm sorry about Kenzi and the questions". I looked at Bo and seemed to have no control over what came out of my mouth next "Did you cheat on Dyson?" I couldn't believe I had just asked that and from the shock on Bo's face she couldn't either. I don't know why, but he answer to my question was really important to me "No I didn't". My mind was reeling and I wanted to take the question back "I'm sorry…I" I started before Bo cupped her hand over my mouth tightly effectively shutting off my apology and shaking her head with frustration "you REALLY need to stop doing that, it's infuriating. Dyson and I were together for two and a half years. He was loving, supportive, great in bed". Bo smiled sadly before continuing "we met in Boston once I moved to go to College. He was everything I thought I always wanted. Around the time my grandmother got sick, I came to stay here in town at Trick's lake house for a while. I was devastated and needed to be close. I woke up late one night and heard my grandparents whispering out on the back deck of the house. There was soft music playing and they were dancing under the stars just gazing at each other and holding on tight. When I looked outside I could see stars, the moon shining off the lake, the way the landscape was black and glossy with night fall, so many beautiful things. But the only thing they could see was each other. Nothing else existed for them. That's when I knew Dyson wasn't my future. I had never looked at him that way. I know it's a romantic ideal, but I want what my grandparents had. I want that great love, that magic and electricity. I broke up with Dyson a little over 9 months ago. I never meant to hurt him, but I wanted to be honest. He can't seem to understand that I do love him, but that I'm not in love with him the way I need to be if we were going to build a future together. I don't want to be someone that settles for something less than unforgettable".

I didn't know how to feel about Bo's revelation. Her eyes were so truthful and full of soul and looked absolutely guilt ridden and beautiful. I wanted to cry at how at home I felt with her. I owed her my story in return so that maybe she could understand me. I turned to her apprehensively and started "I met my ex Mark at university. He was smart, funny, ruggedly beautiful and I fell madly in love with him pretty much instantly. We were together for 3 years. I had made all the grand plans in my head for marriage, kids, a future. I devoted myself to our relationship, I gave him all of myself and it was all a waste. The whole thing was such a cliché. He had fallen in love with one of my best friends Ness and as clichéd as it is, I found them together. I don't think I've ever really recovered to be honest. It took me a long time to speak to either Mark or Ness after that, but I have since and I've forgiven them to a point. They are actually engaged now and getting married next year". I looked at Bo again, feeling lighter than I had in a really long time. "I've never met Dyson, but from meeting you something tells me you would be near impossible to get over, give him some time, hopefully it helps him the same way it helped me. I wish Mark or Ness could have been honest with me the way you were honest with Dyson, maybe then I might have been able to have a relationship again". "You haven't even tried to be with someone since then?" I sighed with regret before answering "I've met people, but I just don't have any trust or faith that I would be able to give anything to someone. The thing that has hurt me most about what happened wasn't the betrayal or broken trust it was that I used to believe in the same idea of a grand, magic love but that's been stolen from me.

I wish I could believe in that again but I don't know how. I gave him everything and it meant nothing. How can I ever let myself by open like that again and have faith that I will ever be enough for someone?". Bo's eyes were intense as she looked at me and then back up at the stars. "The universe works in mysterious ways Lauren. I know Dyson isn't the love of my love and clearly Mark wasn't the love of yours. It doesn't mean that kind of love doesn't exist". Bo and I looked down from the stars at the same time, locking eyes "I'm hopelessly hopeful that it does". Bo's words and the conviction in her eyes had me believing that too for the first time in years. "You don't trust easily, I get that. How about you experiment with me? If you can be open with me, with Kenzi and Ciara, we will have the summer of a lifetime I promise. But you have to promise to not hold back. I in return will promise to always be honest, even brutally honest if I need to be. Do we have a deal?" Just like the first time we had met hours ago, I found myself gripping hands with Bo and again the sensations she provoked in me were intense. "You've got a deal" Bo smiled at me before jumping off the hood of the car and again offering me her hand, leading me back inside the Dal which had been transformed into a makeshift nightclub. Bo dragged me straight into the fold with Ciara and Kenzi, who handed me a bright purple frozen cocktail with a wink. The next couple of months were mine to own.

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks again everyone for all the reviews. I always get excited seeing them appear and then reading them. Just to clarify, yes Lauren is Australian in this story (I couldn't resist)! I apologise in advance for any errors, they are all mine!**

**Chapter 3 – My Kenzi**

I woke up early this morning to a clear sky and cool crisp air. I was eager to sneak in a ride to get the day moving and kick start myself after a big night out at the Dal. The track started just up from the climbing wall, winding through the woods and then leading onto one of the main roads surrounding Chipewa and then finally on to a dirt access trail spanning the entire distance of the lake. I only had about an hour before I had to be back for breakfast, so decided to just ride part way around, past all the little lake houses ending at the Chipewa waterfront area.

The combination of blood pumping through muscle, my heart beating furiously and the backdrop of sun up by the lake was simply spectacular. I felt happy but also anxious. Since our first night out at the Dal my friendships with Ciara, Kenzi and especially Bo had solidified. It almost felt like I was back in high school where the days were all about just spending time, talking and laughing at each other and the world around us. I know this situation isn't reality. I'm in a foreign country, where I have no work or study commitments and none of the daily stresses of my normal life. It was freeing to let all of that go for a while and just get back to myself. It's exactly what I'd needed I just hadn't let myself surrender to it. I smiled thinking that Nicole had known that all along. That girl knew me better than myself sometimes. God I missed her so much, we had a planned telephone call tonight and I couldn't wait to hear her voice so that I could get a feel for how she was.

Over the last few days I had learned a lot about my new crew and about the traditions of Chipewa. In between weeding gardens, painting, cleaning bunks and moving and setting up equipment I had learnt that Ciara was a Personal Assistant at a law firm back in London. She loved the corporate life and high pressure. She was in a serious relationship with a guy named Troy but was feeling conflicted because she had found what she assumed was an engagement ring in their apartment while packing for camp. She wasn't sure she was ready for marriage, so was using the time away to decide what she wanted. Kenzi being Kenzi had of course given a strong opinion on that situation, telling Ciara marriage was a completely insane concept especially at a young age and that having multiple sexual partners (preferably at the same time) was the way to go. I still found Kenzi tricky because she seemed to fluctuate from really sweet to being wickedly intense in the span of mere minutes. Bo explained to me later that Kenzi had not grown up in a happy home like we had. Her parents were extremely wealthy so had supplied her with every material possession she could ever want but had never been interested or invested in her or given her affection or love. She had no brothers or sisters and was raised by a nanny. During summer, they would send her to Chipewa while her dad worked and her mum travelled. That's why Kenzi loved drama, it put her centre stage. It made sense that she didn't believe in love because really she had never seen what that looked or felt like. Bo assured me that beneath the sometimes prickly exterior, Kenzi was in fact gentle and fiercely loyal and had also warned me with a laugh that I should never bother trying to hide anything from Kenzi because she never missed a thing and would always just know.

Bo had shared photos of her mum and grandmother and beamed brightly when talking about them. I was right, she looked exactly like them. All the females in that family seemed to share a remarkable lineage of beauty and grace. She majored in Sociology and was tossing up career prospects, leaning towards joining the Police force. I was surprised by that at first, but since listening to Bo talk about wanting to help people and make some kind of tangible difference to the world I understood. In fact, I had heard basically the same speech and seen the same look on Nicole's face years ago. I had wanted to tell Bo all about Nicole in that moment but held back, not wanting to dampen her dreams. Bo also had a part time job teaching kids to swim, she loved it and it helped to pay the bills. Kenzi's parents had bought her a huge apartment in Boston that they both lived in, but Bo liked to contribute what she could. I had traded photos, showing some of my mum and dad and also Karen and Mason, proudly relaying the extraordinary experience of being there for his birth and helping Karen with night feeds in the early weeks and months after he was born. I also shared my wacky animal stories from my practical time in the field. I had spent time on a farm, learning all about livestock and cattle breeding programs and helping to deliver calves. I had volunteered at Taronga Zoo, studying the penguin colony in Sydney Harbour and embarrassingly had been bitten on the butt by a goose while cleaning out the pond enclosures at a local wildlife park. The girls hadn't believed that tale until I showed them the scar on my left ass cheek. Kenzi had high fived me, Ciara had laughed so hard she had almost cracked her high class English facade and Bo had just grinned and commented that scars were hot! What was that saying? Never work with kids or animals! After working all day at camp we would sometimes just hang out and play music around the main fire, partying the nights away at Chipewa or head to the Dal for drinks and dancing. It had become a ritual of sorts. Bo had stayed with Trick last night to have some quality time before campers arrived and the camp program and its associated responsibilities began.

I slowed down when I heard someone calling my name from the small beach area on the lakefront. I recognised Bo immediately, emerging from the water slowly and looking every bit like a Bond girl in a black strapless bikini. She looked beautiful, relaxed and refreshed from her swim, shaking her wet hair and wrapping a towel loosely around her waist. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it, she was infectious. "Hey Lo! I'm surprised you're still functioning after sampling Trick's house infused vodka collection last night" she said laughing lightly and clearly impressed. I couldn't help teasing back "Ahh…..well if you're questioning my stamina, I assure you I'm in prime condition! I just really needed to clear my head". I dismounted my bike while Bo swung her bag over her shoulder. She linked her right arm with my left as I pushed my bike using the other, walking together slowly back towards camp. She looked concerned for a minute before asking "you said you needed to clear your head, are you ok?" "Yeah I'm good, really. I have a phone call home planned with Nicole tonight and I'm just eager that's all". Bo looked reassured but curious all at the same time. "Nicole, that's a name you haven't mentioned before" She was waiting for me to spill the details, but trying to be subtle and patient. It was cute. I decided to keep her hanging a bit longer, so I just grinned, said nothing and kept on strolling with her arm in arm. I wondered the best way to explain to Bo who Nicole was so that she would understand the significance. Then it hit me "Nicole is my Kenzi".

Recognition lit up Bo's features and she dropped my arm suddenly, stopped and turned to face me. "Wow, no wonder you can't wait to talk to her. I don't even remember the last time I didn't speak to Kenz for even a whole day and don't even mention not seeing her". I knew Bo would need no other explanation than that, we just understood each other.

Breakfast was quiet. Ciara was hungover, Kenzi was stuffing her face full of waffles so couldn't speak even if she had wanted to and Bo was busy chatting with the other program area heads coming up with a plan of attack for the day. When she arrived back at our table, looking smug and explaining that due to her supreme powers of persuasion we would all be helping put in the docks, lane ropes and water sport equipment down at the lake this morning and then in return would be heading up to the climbing wall to put in the foot holds and run the zip line in the afternoon I was pumped. The whole day would be fun and would fly by so that I could get to tonight and to Nicole.

I discovered three new things this morning; number one, the water in Lake Chipewa is still freezing cold even though it's summer, number two, installing docks and anchoring pontoons is REALLY hard work and number three, I cannot waterski. Kenzi had shockingly volunteered to bestow her "years of wicked waterskiing experience" upon me and have me up on the skis and cutting the lake up by summers end…on the condition I agreed to be part of the talent show line up! I agreed…..on the condition Ciara would get up there with me in a joint show of 'talent'. Really I would have agreed to perform in the talent show anyway, but I couldn't resist a little friendly bargaining. By lunchtime the waterfront area was all set and looked spectacular. The designated swimming lanes were now bordered by pontoons, a giant inflatable trampoline was anchored out in deeper water and a slide fitted off one side and the speed and sail boats were now washed and ready to go, tied up by the lake pavilion used for dancing and yoga.

I was secretly excited for Bo, Kenzi and Ciara to see me in my 'natural habitat' up the climbing wall. So when they arrived around an hour after lunch to help me and the outdoor recreation crew bolt in the footholds up the wall, I couldn't help showing off a little, scaling the surface with ease and then descending in giant leaps to greet them. Kenzi was the first to bite "typical outdoor rec staff, all you guys do is hang around all day". I smiled and replied "well if it's so easy, how about I get you three harnessed up and you can show me what real work looks like. We have three sides of the wall still to fit out with foot holds and a zip line to run, secure and test out, so we're happy to have the help". After grabbing some harnesses and helmets from inside the wall for the girls, I jumped down and noticed Bo still hadn't said a word and looked queasy. Kenzi seeing the worried expression on my face followed my line of sight to Bo and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Don't worry Lauren, this wall is her nemesis. Bo has never in all her years as a camper or counsellor managed to get more than a metre up that thing, she's terrified of heights". Bo was such a confident person that I had never imagined her being afraid of anything, I thought it was hilarious and kinda endearing. The more I learned about Bo the more I liked. I made sure Kenzi and Ciara were all harnessed up properly, were comfortable with what needed to be done and had gone through the routine 'On Belay' through to 'Climbing' commands with my crew before focussing on Bo. We both looked up at Kenzi and I was personally amazed at the fact she could climb like a spider up a web wearing tight black leather pants. She was a force of nature.

I was relieved when Bo finally turned towards me "I tried to get out of coming up here, but Kenzi made me. I don't think I'll be able to be much help. I tried so many times when we were campers to get up that wall, but I get more than a metre or so up and freeze. Then as a counsellor I worked all day at the lake so I didn't have to come up here anymore". I tried to keep my reaction and response light so from this day on Bo would start to associate this place with fun and not fear. I reached out to grab her hand getting her attention again "Bo you are helping me by just being here and being you. Besides I need to attach the zip line to the anchor pole on the other side of the creek, you can help me carry it over and secure it". Bo looked relieved and relaxed again. We successfully secured the zip line in no time and I used the opportunity to hopefully make Bo an offer she wouldn't refuse. "Is climbing the wall something you actually want to do, that you think you'd enjoy if you didn't have any fear of heights?" Bo had asked me not to hold back with her so I wanted her to do the same thing. I wanted to be there with her to face her fear head on. Bo looked up at the wall biting her bottom lip and I knew then that the answer was yes. "You said you tried and tried to climb the wall, but you were missing one important thing all those years…..…me! I will personally sacrifice my very precious time and devote it to getting you up the wall and then down the zip line. Even if it takes all summer, whatever you need to make it happen, I'll make sure you get it done!" I couldn't help but smile wide at the nervous and excited look on her face, and just like I had that night at the Dal she replied "you've got a deal".

After my ride, the morning spent on the waterfront and the afternoon working up at the climbing wall I was exhausted. We all had dinner together before Bo, Kenzi and Ciara decided on heading to the Dal again tonight. Even though they said it was just for an hour and had tried everything besides knocking me out and dragging me to the car to get me to come, I had declined. All I wanted to do now was head up to the lodge, hopefully not have to wait too long in line for the phone so I could talk to Nicole and then pass out in my bunk for the rest of the night. Unfortunately I was not the only one with that bright idea. When I counted five in front of me waiting for the phone I couldn't help the feeling of defeat that washed through me. I didn't have any choice but to wait, so headed into the lodge and sat down on the two seater couch, my aching body sending me silent thanks. I honestly felt like crying. It was always when I was overtired that I started to feel homesick and emotional. I took a deep breath and rested my head back on the couch, just meaning to close my eyes for a minute.

As I started to wakeup I noticed warmth next to me, all around me and the smell of vanilla and peaches, it was sweet and fresh and I wanted to drown in it. I felt so comfortable and didn't want to move just yet. I opened my eyes slowly and was greeted with the sight of Bo, smiling softly at me. I had to blink a few times to get my bearings and lift my head from where it had apparently been laying on her shoulder, long soft hair had become my personal pillow. I just stared at her for a little while, enjoying the warmth of her eyes and our closeness and willing the butterflies flapping wildly in my stomach to be still. Bo just smiled back at me "Hey Lo. You're finally awake!" I felt overwhelmed by the intense hit on my senses. I couldn't help but return her smile, but I moved slightly away and went to stand up. My reflexes were still sluggish after the sleep, but Bo's were lightning fast and she grabbed my arm before I could stand and pulled me back down and tightly next to her, putting the blanket back over both of us. "Please don't. I'm exhausted too and you were keeping me warm and toasty. Besides you're all adorable like this and you talk in your sleep". I couldn't help but groan and wonder what the hell my subconscious had been spewing out. "Don't worry, you said nothing overly incriminating! I'll just leave you in suspense I think". Bo was clearly enjoying herself. I looked out the window to the porch and saw there was no line left for the phone, just Ciara on a call. "How long have I been out?" "Well you were asleep for around 15 minutes after we got back from the Dal. It was cold so I came to sit with you and covered us up. You snuggled in not long after that and have been sleeping soundly since then, except for the mid sleep chat session! You should be thanking me, Kenz wanted to give you a whipped cream beard!" I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of that. "The line for the phone was all clear so Ciara jumped on to chat with Troy quickly so you could have it whenever you woke up". Ciara waved at me, seeing I was awake and motioned that she'd wrap up her call. Bo and I both put our heads back against the couch again. I couldn't help but quietly enjoy the warmth spreading through me at being close to Bo.

I watched Ciara hang up the phone and was instantly torn between jumping out of my skin to talk to Nicole and not wanting to leave the little cacoon Bo and I had created. I reluctantly pulled the blanket off my legs, leaving Bo covered. "Well, the time has finally come, phone is mine. Man this has been a loooooong day!" I stood and started to walk outside, but found I couldn't help turning back to Bo one last time. "Thanks for keeping me warm" I added with a smile. Bo's expression turned serious before she answered me. "You're keeping me warm too".

Once I finally got into the phone booth and shut the door, I finally allowed myself to feel the worry and sadness I had been pushing down since arriving at camp. I loved being here, but there was a piece of me still at home, still connected to what was happening there, especially with Nicole. I added the country and area code and then the numbers I knew so well and waited. My breath in the small booth was starting to echo until I heard the familiar ringing and then her voice.

"Well hello Loz, about damn time woman. I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me". I laughed loudly and felt a smile stretch across my face. "Hey mate. As if that would ever happen! God it's good to hear your voice, I've missed you so much it's unbelievable. How are you?" It was such a simple question but I knew the answer, in comparison was anything but. Nicole just laughed at me. I could hear she sounded sleepy, but generally OK. "Not yet Loz, OK? We'll get to me later, for now I want to hear all about you; what you've been doing and more importantly WHO you've been doing". I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You never change! Seriously, out of everything you could ask me, that's what you want to know? I'm so not going there. Camp is spectacular. It's still pre camp, so we've been cleaning up, gardening, setting up furniture in the bunks and finalising all the major program areas. Today was a big one. I snuck out for an early ride, set up the waterfront docks in the morning and then was up at the climbing wall finishing the footholds and zip line. It was pretty much a perfect day except for the fact I'm exhausted and have been waiting to speak to my best friend all day and now that I am she is giving me shit!" Now Nic was really laughing, it was the best sound in the world. "You should expect nothing less and you know it! Besides you know I am living vicariously through you and you're disappointing me. I'm seriously starting to think I should confiscate your vagina. I mean when was the last time you used that thing for anything remotely pleasurable? Before you left, you promised me you would finally start opening yourself up. I just want to be clear I didn't just mean emotionally, I also meant you should open those long, fine ass legs of yours as well! Hold on, you were just saying WE'VE been doing. So who exactly is the WE?"

Nicole finally took a breath. "That would be Bo, Kenzi and Ciara. I've made friends, you should be so proud!" I answered back, not even trying to hide the sarcasm in my tone. "Well that's a start I guess. But come on, you haven't been even a tiny bit attracted to anyone?" I didn't want to lie to Nicole and really I couldn't lie to her. "I didn't say that exactly". I could hear the smug smile in her voice loud and clear "Hallelujah, about damn time". "Nic you know better than anyone that it's hard for me, that it's complicated". I could hear her sigh before continuing. "Lauren, I love you, but it's not complicated at all. How long are you gonna keep burying your feelings. Don't you want to be close to someone again? Don't you feel like you need that? I know that you do, I know that you thrive when you allow yourself to be passionate. Life is too short Loz or have you forgotten that? It's time to let the past go. You promised me you'd use the time away to try and do that and we never break promises to each other". I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds just letting Nicole's words permeate the space. When I opened them again I could see Bo and Ciara give me a wave and walk down towards our bunk. Bo looked back over her shoulder and smiled at me mouthing me a goodnight before turning back and falling back in step with Ciara. "I won't break our promise". I knew it was true because now I knew Bo.

But what I really wanted to know was how Nicole was. "I know what you're doing you know, trying to deflect from talking about you. How did the surgery go? Are you gonna tell me the truth or do I need to call Dr Wong? I have her number you know!" I wasn't kidding I would do it. "There's no need for that smart ass. The surgery went to plan, no complications. Now it's all recovery and rehab, the usual". The worry and guilt I had been squashing down resurfaced full force. "I'm sorry. I wish I was there with you". "Don't be and don't' wish that. You needed to go and if I'm being honest, I needed you to go. I need to learn to look after myself, to be by myself. You can't always be the glue that holds me together Loz. It's not healthy for either of us". I knew she was right and it made me miss her more.

After I was sure Nic was being well taken care of and she had graphically reminded me of ALL the things I could in fact do with my vagina we made a pact to speak once a week, no more and no less and ended our call.

As I left the lodge and took in the night sky I was hit with a feeling of dejavu. Like a beautiful piece of symmetry, the sky tonight was clear and the air was cool and crisp, just like it had been when I woke this morning! So much could happen in the space of a day.

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four - Talentless**

I was ripped from sleep by the incessant sound of a trumpet squawking. It sounded like a medieval battle call of some kind and made me feel like I should be wielding a sword above my head and yelling 'CHARGE' while descending on my foes. The trumpet was followed closely by a voice I was unfortunately becoming accustomed to. "Good morning Camp Chipewa! It's another beautiful day. RISE and SHINE….RISE and SHINE. Flag pole in fifteen minutes, I repeat flag pole in fifteen minutes".

Campers had descended on Chipewa four days ago and with them had come the Rooster from hell and its morning wake up call at precisely 7:00am each day. I groaned and leisurely rubbed at my eyes and face trying to will myself to wake up properly. Looking down from my spot on the top bunk, I couldn't help but smile at the scene of my new little family all still tucked up but starting to come to life slowly but surely.

It had been a nightmare packing all of the girls' belongings and clothes away and still having room to move around the bunk! They each had brought with them practically every piece of clothing they owned, bags of makeup and way too many shoes.

The trumpet sounded again. "Good morning Camp Chipewa! It's another beautiful day. RISE and SHINE….RISE and SHINE. Flag pole in ten minutes, I repeat flag pole in ten minutes". I sat up and stretched, pushing my blankets off and jumping down from the bunk landing with a thud. The wooden floor was cold on my bare feet but I didn't mind. The sun was up and shining, the 'Rooster' hadn't been lying; it really was a beautiful day.

I looked at Ciara on the bottom bunk and smiled mischievously. She slept like the dead and was impossible to wake up. She hadn't even stirred and I would be damned if I was hauling all our girls up to flagpole myself. I looked to Caitlin and Steph who were in the beds closest to our double bunk and motioned towards Ciara with a smile. They caught on immediately and both pounced on her after I unceremoniously removed her blankets with one hard tug. She was swatting them away and laughing, now effectively conscious. "I'm awake, I'm awake! How long do we have before flagpole?" I grabbed Ciara's hand and pulled her up from the bunk and onto her feet. "We had ten minutes about five minutes ago!" She just smiled at me before answering "so the usual then?" "Yep, the usual". I turned to the girls and said "shoes and sweaters on ladies, it's time to go!"

Ciara and I were now effectively mothers, big sisters, doctors, nurses, best friends and all around care givers and crazy fun makers to eight, twelve year old girls. It was a unique experience to basically live in a huge wooden box with a Co Counsellor from a different country and a mix of young women all of whom have different histories, backgrounds and upbringings, cultural and religious beliefs, personalities, wants and needs, likes and dislikes. My biology crazed brain couldn't help but appreciate this for the wild social experiment it was. Caitlin, Steph, Alice, Bec, Alison, Kandace, Kim and Lauren, or Little Lo as Kenzi had nick named her would be our responsibility for the next eight weeks. Some camps had two or even three groups of campers each summer season, but at Chipewa we just had the one group for the entire time. It meant we could really get to know all of our girls and hopefully build a solid bond.

It's what Bo and Kenzi had with their campers. They had been with the same group of girls all the way through from their first year. Their girls were the second eldest group at camp. Next year would be their last at Chipewa which meant it would also be the last year for Bo and Kenzi. They could still be Counsellors to a different group but both had insisted they wouldn't do that, it just didn't feel right to them. With the arrival of the campers, yet another of Kenzi's many layers had been revealed. She had been so nervous and emotional waiting for the bus to bring her girls in, just like a mother would be when being reunited with her kids after a long absence. It was the first time I had seen the softer side to Kenzi that Bo had insisted was there and it had been a pleasant surprise.

Bo's relationship with her girls on the other hand had not surprised me at all. She was just naturally nurturing and supportive while at the same time possessing a trademark edginess that screamed 'don't mess with me'. They were drawn to her like magnets, like a cool auntie.

We made it to flagpole just in time, each of us sporting one of our girls piggy backed. Every morning at 7:15am the entire camp would come together to raise the flag and sing the national anthem before heading into the dining hall for breakfast. I was still acclimatising to the very over the top spontaneous singing of camp songs at meal times. Chipewa had a rich history and loads of traditions that I was learning piece by piece.

As a first time Counsellor the girls had spent their time interrogating me, wanting to know every teeny tiny detail of my life past and present. They loved that I was a vet and were always asking about different Australian animals. I had learnt a lot about them as well, but they were still little mysteries I couldn't wait to solve. The girls had been describing all the big upcoming Chipewa events for me. The talent show was tomorrow night and Ciara and I would be keeping our promise to Kenzi by 'performing'. After that was the 4th July 'show your true colours' parade and fireworks, DJ Jezz neon dance party, summer fair, apache relay, brother/sister camp visits with Camp Romanac and finally the end of summer dinner and presentation of camp awards. There were also routine cook outs by the lake every Friday night and every Sunday we got a sleep in until 8:30am with brunch at 9:00am.

What I was most excited about were the two full weekends I got off from camp over the summer. Bo, Ciara, Kenzi and I had of course all elected to take our weekends together. We had one planned trip to Boston where we could stay at Bo and Kenzi's apartment. I couldn't wait to see the city and get a glimpse into their 'real life'. Our other weekend would be spent at Trick's lake house. There was also the added bonus of leading a camping and hiking trip up to Mount McKenzie, just near Vermont. I had been allocated Bo and Kenzi's campers and their group head had assigned Kenzi to come with me. I couldn't help but smirk when remembering the look on her face after she found out. She whined for days saying she "didn't do camping unless the tent had a five star rating".

Just like it had for the last four days, our bunk after breakfast became a hive of activity. The little 'bees' were all buzzing around getting ready for their day with the usual "what are you wearing?" or "OMG are you seriously wearing that" followed by "do these shoes match this outfit?". There were eight sets of teeth being brushed, faces washed, hair being done and then finally they were all out safely, apparently satisfied with their outfits and accessorised correctly.

My outfit was easy. I was rostered to the climbing wall all morning and then leading riding groups around the lake this afternoon. My Chipewa uniform shirts had arrived a couple days ago and I had received my program area 'branded' shirts yesterday so I really only had a few to choose from and then team it with my denim shorts and casual hiking boots. I opted for one of the new program shirts, threw it on and headed for the climbing wall.

The morning had been amazing, great weather and mainly groups of older campers who all knew how to climb. The wall was free for the next hour before lunch so I had used our radio to contact Bo down at the lake and convince her to come meet me here so we could start on overcoming her fear of heights. It was also a great excuse to see her.

Since my call with Nicole and actually vocalising that I was attracted to Bo, even if Nic didn't know that's who I was talking about, I had begun to feel that attraction down to my bones. The problem was even though I felt it and I could acknowledge it, didn't mean I was anywhere near ready to do anything about it. I knew Bo and I had a connection, it had been instant. But exactly what she felt for me, I wasn't sure. Parts of me were screaming go, other parts were screaming stop, I wanted to pull her in one minute and then got scared and decided to push her away the next. I was at a stalemate with myself and it was becoming increasingly frustrating. I had been hitting the camp gym daily and also riding most days in my free time but it was a sad way to relieve the sexual tension. It took the edge off but still left me feeling mostly unsatisfied. It was like craving chocolate when all you have is an orchard full of apples. So I was suffering in silence.

Bo being Bo also didn't make it easy. We were together pretty much every night, at least we were with Ciara and Kenzi which helped but I could now also acknowledge that my friendships with them were entirely different to my 'friendship' with Bo. I could so easily not insisted on doing this one on one 'therapy' on the wall but I couldn't help myself. It was my way of being open with her, but at the same time I still felt the years of practice I had at squashing down my feelings trying to stampede me.

From the top of the climbing wall I had a great vantage point and could spot Bo immediately as she stepped off the track. I felt that all too familiar heat spread through me at first sight of her. She smiled brightly and just waved up at me. If I didn't know any better I would swear she knew the affect she had on me and was trying to torture me slowly into submission. She was dressed in a bikini again with just a towel wrapped around her waist and her flip flops on. It seemed like every time I saw her during the day she was half naked. I know she worked on the waterfront, but seriously was it too much to ask for her to put on a shirt!

I made my way down the internal ladder and jumped down from the wall. "Hey stranger. You know for safety reasons I can't let you in or on the wall dressed in that". Bo laughed mischievously at me. "Oh I know that! It was just such a beautiful day I couldn't resist working on my tan on the way up to you. But don't worry, I bought clothes" Bo dropped her towel and slipped on a pair of black cotton shorts and a white shirt with bold red print. It naturally just drew you in to her chest and it said 'Chipewa Waterfront Crew 2013 – Slippery When Wet'. I could only shake my head at that one. "That's much better!" Bo laughed and then looked at my own shirt questioningly before reading it aloud "Chipewa Outdoor Recreation Crew 2013 – We'll get you up….fast". I just shrugged sheepishly replying "Yeah, it seems like every camp program area is trying to outdo each other with sly innuendo. I can only imagine what Kenzi has come up with". Our light banter and laughter stopped after a minute or so and was replaced by a sudden silence. We were just looking at each other and getting lost there.

I forced my gaze down, breaking the connection. "So I've been doing some research on the associated reactions and emotions involved with fear of heights. It's actually a very common phobia and makes perfect sense when you think about it. I mean, humans weren't made to fly!" Bo was looking at me intently, clearly amused.

"Wow, take a breath Lauren! I can't believe you researched it. So tell me, what exactly did your research suggest Dr Lewis?" My earlier thoughts that this had been a bad idea were gaining strength. It was just Bo and me and hearing 'Dr Lewis' come out of her mouth was making me buzz.

"Basically with a severe height phobia you get a rapid heart rate, become short of breath and it can feel awful, but that's as bad as it gets. You need to confront the fear. It's the avoidance of the bad feeling that maintains it for years or even a lifetime. I'm suggesting graded exposure therapy but in reverse". Bo just looked blank. "And that is what exactly?"

"Well, you and me are going to go inside the wall, climb up the ladder and stand up on the top platform and look down. When you feel comfortable with looking down, you're going to lean off the wall and abseil down it. It might take you days or even weeks to even step off and then when you do you might not be able to move but we'll take it one step at a time for as long as it takes. I won't push you". I rolled my eyes with a smile at my clumsy choice of words. "I mean that literally as well! When you do decide you're ready to go ov**e**r the edge, I'll be here, as your anchor, OK?"

I could see Bo was nervous and was thinking about my suggestion carefully. "It sounds crazy, I mean I'm not even climbing. But I trust you Lo, so lets do it. You're gonna need patience, LOTS of patience".

"I know this is going to take time and that it'll be hard for you. But there's no rush, we'll go slow. Besides, some things are worth the wait". Bo fixed my gaze and I could feel her intensity "I agree".

We had spent the hour at the top of the wall. It had taken a little while for Bo to be comfortable looking over the edge and not freezing, but I was confident she would get there. All I had to do now was try to find a way to handle being with her in close proximity without spontaneously combusting from the pent up energy.

Ciara and I were bypassing the Dal tonight in favour of doing laundry! It was an annoying necessity but we had taken it as an opportunity to practice our 'routine' for the talent show in relative seclusion. Bo and Kenzi had dropped us off at the laundry matte in town and then sped off on some "top secret gear exchange" as Kenzi had described it in preparation for the show. They would swing by after the Dal to pick us up.

The problem we had when coming up with a performance was that we had no talent! I couldn't get up on stage and do vet stuff and besides dancing, Ciara had no other 'talents' we could use. So we had come up with an alternative. We would basically be doing glorified Karaoke using Ciara's dance expertise to at least make it funny and hopefully entertaining. We both wanted our girls to be impressed so we were taking it at least semi seriously.

I emptied my dirty laundry bag into one of the machines, added detergent, softener and coins and finally stepped away to sit at the small rectangular table in the middle of the laundry matte. Ciara was scanning a letter intensely, smiling to herself every once in a while. She stretched and looked up at me when she was finished. "Another letter from Troy? How are you feeling about the whole potential marriage situation? Come to any conclusions yet?"

Ciara looked deep in thought for a moment before answering "I know that I love him and miss him like crazy. But does that mean I'm ready to be married to him?" She sighed before continuing "how do I know if he's 'the one'? Do you think there is such a thing, or do you think you could be happy with one of several people and it's all up to chance who you meet and when?" She sighed again "I don't know whether it's a good sign that I found the ring because now I have a chance to think about what I really want or whether I should take it as a bad omen because I actually HAVE to think about it and I wasn't just instantly sold on the idea".

I threw my hands up in the air in mock surrender. "I am so not the person you should be asking and you know it! But if you want my opinion, here it is. I don't know if there is such a thing as 'the one'. I do think it's a choice, you can have chemistry with lots of people but it's all in choosing what you do with it. Having said that, I'm starting to learn some things, some people, can't be ignored, even if you want to. Don't take finding the ring as a sign of anything, it's just something that happened by chance, you make the decision about what you want to do. Troy has obviously made his. Take my mom and dad for example; when they got married, it was a really hot day so mom's fingers swelled and the wedding ring wouldn't fit, so she had to take it from dad during the ceremony and slowly force it on. Then on their honeymoon dad tripped in the street and fractured his ankle and was on crutches for the rest of the trip and mom got food poisoning and spent almost a whole week throwing up. They could have taken all those things as signs that their marriage was doomed but they're still happy and in love 35 years later. What I'm saying is that everything in life is a leap of faith. You just have to take a breath, hope for the best and then jump".

I could see Ciara's face light up with a smile. "Wow, I didn't expect that from you. But thanks, it helps. There might be hope for you after all if you're prepared to take your own advice". I just laughed and shook my head. "I don't think so. Whoever is crazy enough to want me is going to have to slowly nudge me towards the edge of that cliff and then when I'm not looking push me off!"

We spent the next half an hour, practice miming to the radio and perfecting the dance moves Ciara had come up with. The few other counsellors from Chipewa also doing laundry became our make shift audience and we were all getting into it, jumping up on the table top in the middle of the laundry matte. For the talent show we were doing a mash up of Tina Turner's 'Proud Mary' and 'Nutbush City Limits', but for tonight, it didn't matter what the radio was playing.

When the music stopped suddenly we all turned and noticed Bo and Kenzi for the first time. "It's like freakin Coyote Ugly up in here! Bo we totally missed the best party in town tonight!"

We all jumped down from the table, sweaty and out of breath. I grabbed some water and took a drink before turning to Bo and Kenzi. "How was your night? Did you get your gear?"

Kenzi was practically bouncing on the spot "baby we totally scored! Me and Bo are going to steal the show". I was always a curious person, I hated not knowing anything, so Bo and Kenzi being so secretive about their performance was driving me crazy. I turned to Bo and fixed her with a smile and my best penetrating glare hoping she would crumble. "Don't look at me like that. You're just going to have to wait. Isn't that what you were telling me earlier, that some things are worth the wait?" Bo was smiling triumphantly at me. Suddenly I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

**Camp Chipewa main hall – talent show night**

After the first three acts I was beginning to see why Kenzi had been so adamant that Ciara and I had to perform tonight. There was Sue a counsellor from New Zealand who had balanced toilet rolls on her head, Rachel who worked in the camp office had followed that up with some extremely unfunny stand-up comedy and then finally Sarah a fellow Aussie who had proceeded to insert string into her mouth and pull it out of her nose. It was the first moment in my life that I wasn't proud to be Australian.

Ciara and I were up next. We were both dressed in short sequined dresses we had borrowed from the drama section and had matching 'Tina' wigs for emphasis. When we stepped out on stage we received a massive applause from our girls and it made my nerves disappear instantly.

We started off with the really slow first section of 'Proud Mary' cranking it up later and bringing home the moves when we got to the 'Big Wheels Keep on Turnin….Proud Mary Keep on Burnin….We Rollin, Rollin, We Rollin on the River'.

The entire camp was up on their feet doing the 'Nutbush' when the mash up switched over and we were both sweating it up under the lights on stage. Kenzi had gone all out with the props. We had professional lighting and a smoke machine adding to the atmosphere.

After our act, we returned to the audience and had a chance to soak up the remaining 'talent'. There was juggling, there was Romeo and Juliet, there were dance routines and then finally there was Bo and Kenzi. Kenzi had allocated them the closing act and I wasn't sure what to expect. It had taken about five minutes for the stage to be set up and the curtain to open.

The lighting was soft and bright, blues and purples and no smoke. They both came out and sat on stage, their chairs were close together. Kenzi was behind a microphone and Bo picked up an acoustic guitar. They were both dressed casually, simple jeans and black t-shirts but were wearing matching purple flower lays.

I was expecting a grand introduction, but instead Bo just started strumming the guitar and Kenzi started humming in perfect harmony. The tune was soft and sweet and made me feel the summer in every cell of my body. Then came bubbles, hundreds of bubbles floating out from two machines on either side of the stage and caressing the entire audience gently. Now I knew what 'gear' they were exchanging last night.

I started to recognise the tune and hum along. Then Kenzi had me mesmerised as she started to sing. "Somewhere over the rainbow way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby". I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip, taking it all in. I loved the Wizard of Oz and this song, it was my favourite song of all time. My mom used to sing it to me when I was little and I would always sing it to Mason when I was putting him to sleep. It made me feel hopeful even when there was none.

When I opened my eyes, I could see Bo looking at me intensely like she was reading a mystery novel. Then it hit me. The day we first met, she had been scrolling through my phone and making fun of how organised and categorised my music was. This was the only song that wasn't in a playlist. It was just by itself because I love it so much.

She smiled at me warmly, strumming away on her guitar, her gaze never faltering. I felt red hot longing rise to the surface again and could see it reflected back at me. I was in big trouble.

**Thanks again everyone who is following this story and to those who have left me reviews, I am so grateful. The summer is just about to snap crackle and pop!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five–The pull and the push**

I slammed the phone down lightly and cringed at the louder than expected clunk it made. Letting out a deep breath, I leant forward resting my head in my hands. At least the small, enclosed space of the phone booth provided some brief quiet. If only it could shut out all of my thoughts and feelings. I hated being conflicted like this, so out of my depth and inadequate. I was losing my shit and REALLY needed to talk to Nicole, or even Karen but I couldn't get hold of either of them.

That fact only added worry and guilt to the whirlpool of emotions spinning around in my head. I had been feeling so good, better than I had in such a long time. I loved being here at camp, loved the feeling of finally starting to open up again. But old habits die hard.

I was so frustrated and angry with myself. I didn't have any right to feel like this. I had secretly been enjoying allowing my attraction to Bo to warm the parts of me that had been left dark and cold for so long. Then she had to go and make it real, too real. I could handle our connection, our attraction when it was just in my head. But after the song, the beautiful and sweet gesture of the song she had organised with Kenzi for the talent show, I knew it was real for her and that it wouldn't be just in my head for long. That should have made me happy, nervous, and electric, all the things you expect to feel when you are lucky enough to find that special kind of chemistry with someone. I did feel all of those things but my fear, strong and all-consuming was overriding everything else.

I knew Bo would crack me open, see all of me and leave me exposed and vulnerable to her. I wasn't sure I was ready for that, ready for her. God I needed my ass kicked big time! I knew that. But I couldn't talk to Kenzi or Ciara about Bo. So I had spent the last couple of days after the talent show avoiding them both as much as was possible and especially avoiding Bo. It was easy during the day, we were all so busy working and in different areas of the camp. I knew Ciara sensed something was up when I kept refusing the regular routine of drinks at the Dal.

I had headed out to Camp Romanac with the other Outdoor Rec girls one night to meet our brother camp counterparts and climb their wall and ropes course under lights. I had also just been spending time with my campers at night, hanging out in the bunk, playing games, watching movies or telling stories. I hadn't been going for early morning rides so I could be sure not to run into Bo. She would always be swimming in the lake around the same time and it had become a ritual of sorts for us to start our day walking back to camp together. The saddest thing of all was that I missed her, I missed them all.

I had been trying for two days to reach Nic or Karen. I tried calling when it was morning at home and no luck, so then I tried them both when it was evening at home and still nothing. It was really strange. My mind started concocting different scenarios of what could be happening, what could be wrong. I felt hopelessness at those thoughts. I couldn't do anything for them, couldn't be there with them if they needed me. I really needed them too. I lifted my head up and closed my eyes enjoying the last of the quiet before willing myself back out into the early evening hustle of Chipewa.

I slipped through the main lodge area quietly. I kept my head and gaze down, walking onto the back porch and starting down the steps. When I reached the grass and lifted my head I spotted Kenzi staring intently at me, hands on her hips and eyebrows raised in silent reprimand.

She was wearing her favourite leather pants which could only mean one thing. She was heading to the Dal tonight. She looked me up and down squinting in concentration. "So Lauren, long time no see. What's up with that?" I didn't respond. I couldn't even bring myself to hold eye contact. She started again. "OK that's fine. I can handle the silent mystery thing. Ciara said you've been quiet lately and Bo is all worried and mopey and cramping my sunshine and lollipops summer vibe. So here's the deal. You are gonna get your ass in the car now or I will drag you there kicking and screaming. Ciara's already waiting, so lets go!" Her hands went back to her hips and she started to tap her foot impatiently.

I looked at her tentatively. "I really don't feel like it Kenz. Thanks but I think I'm just going to hang out with the girls back at the bunk tonight". I could see her roll her eyes and look up into the sky, taking a moment to think before returning to me, her look softer this time. "Please Lauren, just come with us. It will make you feel better I promise. What if I told you that Bo is at a Waterfront crew staff meeting tonight and isn't coming. Would that help to persuade you?" I could feel myself panic a little at first mention of Bo. Kenzi just smirked at me in silent triumph.

"Fine, I'm in. Besides I have to go through your packing list for the camping trip to Mt McKenzie". It was my turn to smirk at her. We were heading out tomorrow afternoon with her girls and she was still not happy about it. "Fine, good, lets go already. I have been craving Trick's strawberries and cream vodka all day".

Ciara was beaming at me when I got into the car. It was nice to know I'd been missed. The drive to the Dal was relatively quiet. Kenzi and Ciara were catching me up on the events of the last few days. I was trying my best to be upbeat but failing miserably. I couldn't seem to shake off the fog that had settled around me.

In stark contrast to the quiet and comfort of the car, the Dal was packed and in full party mode. We made our way over to our usual table and settled in. Kenzi and Ciara were both looking at me expectantly, apparently ready for a deep and meaningful conversation. As far as I was concerned, that was not going to be happening any time soon, so I opted for distraction and offered to buy drinks. When I finally reached the bar, I was surprised to find a bar tender other than Trick smiling at me. I smiled lightly in return, just about to give my order but stopping when I spotted Trick come out of a door to the right of the main bar. He looked sweaty and flustered, writing down notes in a small bound book covered in purple leather.

When he looked up he spotted me immediately, his features lighting up. The look he was giving me was exactly the same as Bo's and it made my heart clench. "Lauren, I haven't seen you in here for a few days, welcome back". I smiled and actually meant it. "Sorry I've just had some things on my mind, so I haven't felt much like being in a big social situation". I gestured around the room for emphasis before continuing "but I'm here now". He replied almost instantly. "Are you? I get the feeling you're a million miles away from here". His look was sympathetic but strangely stern at the same time. I didn't know what to say in response to that. Again I opted for distraction, it seemed to be my top arsenal tonight. I motioned to his book "What is that exactly? The leather work is beautiful".

Trick lifted the bound book up cradling it reverently in front of me. "This is my cookbook. It's where I mark down all my recipes, old and new and notes both positive and negative when I'm experimenting with new flavours or mixes. Nice move by the way! It was a solid distraction". Trick was smiling at me widely. I just shrugged in response, not wanting to add anything further.

"I wanted to ask you a favour. How about I give you a behind the scenes tour of the Dal and we can talk?" I was genuinely curious to see the Dals bones so really I had no other option than to agree.

I followed Trick back through the same door he had exited from, stopping dead in my tracks and staring at the strange laboratory like room. "Not quite what you were expecting? Don't tell me you were hoping for a chocolate river churned by waterfall back here?" I laughed lightly in response. "Not quite. I don't know what I was expecting really". I started to walk around the small space. It felt industrial, but not cold which was impressive in itself. There was a lab like set up on one side with a work bench, test tubes and beakers lined up next to a small brewery and distiller. On the other side was a kitchen with refrigerator, large oven and stove top, pots and pans. It was stocked with different fruits and vegetables, the largest arrangement of spices I had ever seen and even had a hanging herb garden covering the entire space of one of the smaller walls.

I was in awe. I couldn't help but to study the distiller and brewery set up, following each part as it connected to the other, mapping out in my head how it all fit together and worked. I could see Trick watching me silently. "You like to know how things work. It's a fine quality to possess. My wife was like that too, always searching for the deeper hows and whys of things". I turned my attention to Trick again. "Bo told me about her. I'm so sorry".

"Bo worries about me too much. I miss Isabeau every second of every day. She was certainly my better half, always balancing me out. Like I said before, she would always have to know how everything worked and why. Where I simply prefer to just feel my way and have trust in that. But life carries on. Sometimes you wish it wouldn't, but it does. It just doesn't feel as bright or as full. It's actually what I wanted to talk to you about". Trick motioned for me to sit on one of the bench stools near the lab.

"Bo came to see me this afternoon and she seemed….distracted. Fourth of July is coming up next week. Did Bo tell you that it's Isabeaus birthday?" I looked up suddenly to Trick. "No she didn't tell me that". Trick continued sadly. "It will be the first birthday since she's been gone. Can you keep an eye on her for me? I know Bo misses her grandmother just as much as I do, but she thinks she needs to be strong all the time for me. Just make sure she's alright, make sure she's happy. She's the most precious thing in the world to me, all I have left".

I nodded to Trick almost immediately. "I'll take care of her, we all will. I'm sure Kenzi's already on it". Trick stood from his stool and started walking back towards the door. "I love Kenzi and Ciara, but they're both so easily diverted". I could see Trick looking out of the door way to the main bar where the pair in question had a row of shots lined up ready to go. "You're the right woman for the job Lauren". I really wanted that to be true.

The rest of the night was spent with a very intoxicated Kenzi and Ciara. Apparently I was designated driver and they were making the most of it. Kenzi had listed off all the reasons why camping and hiking "sucked balls" including bugs, the confined space of a tent, not showering for days, getting bitten on the ass just because you need to pee, having to pee in a hole and finishing with "seriously Lauren, how do you expect me to hike in leather pants? Just the thought of the chafing involved makes me cringe". The thought of spending an entire night and day stuck with a whining Kenzi was making me cringe.

I spent the entire next morning loading all the gear into one of the camp vans ready for the trip into Vermont. I had studied the topographical maps of the area and the track maps for the hike but I really didn't know the roads we would be taking to Mt McKenzie at all. The camp site we were headed to was used every year by Chipewa and Kenzi had been there as a camper so I was counting on her to navigate. All I had left to do was meet her up at the dining hall, load up the food and meet the girls at the van.

I moved through the dining hall to the back door leading into the kitchen. I spotted the camp cook Lucy packing the last of our food into a large cooler and greeted her with a smile. "Is everything ready to go Lucy?"

"Lauren, hi. Yep you're all set. I've got spaghetti for tonight and some bread and cookies. Packet oats for breakfast tomorrow and bread and salad to make sandwiches for lunch. I've also packed you trail mix, potato chips, bananas and brownies for snacks. Hope that's going to be enough".

I eyed the huge cooler with a grin before replying. "You could fit an adult body in that cooler, I'm sure there's enough food. Then again Kenzi can probably eat its entire contents on her own. Have you seen Kenzi? She was supposed to meet me here".

Right on cue, the door to the kitchen swung open. I felt my blood pressure skyrocket when I saw Bo walking in looking flustered but beautiful as ever. She had a pack over one shoulder and some maps in her hand. "Sorry to disappoint you Lo, but Kenzi is sick. Looks like you're stuck with me".

I smiled nervously in response and couldn't help the involuntary gulp that slipped from me. "Bo. Hi. Um OK, excellent". I hadn't seen her in days and at first sight she had me reduced to a blithering mess. The thought of spending the next 48 hours with her was like heaven and hell all rolled into one neat package. Kill me now.

Bo was smiling at me. It was that cheeky smirk she got when she was enjoying someone else's discomfort. "The girls are already in the van waiting for us. If we take one end of the cooler each we should have no problems carrying it". I heard Bo speak but I was still in shock from seeing her and couldn't seem to respond. I was just staring through her. "Lo? Are you OK? Did you hear me?" I registered her putting her pack and the maps down. Then I felt her hand on my forearm, squeezing gently. I was snapped awake at first contact of her skin on mine. The electricity and warmth I always felt from her hit me hard. "Lauren?" I met her eyes and nodded. "Sorry. Um the cooler, yes. We should be fine. Lets go". I was far from fine.

I had anticipated the drive to Vermont to take around three hours. With the couple of bathroom and snack breaks we took on the way it was closer to four and half hours by the time we reached the camp site at the base of Mt McKenzie. I had driven the whole way which gave me a good excuse to look at anything other than Bo. The van full of girls and their never ending chatter and over the top singing of camp songs covered my discomfort nicely.

Our reserved camp site was absolutely beautiful. It was a large, flat grassy area next to a running stream. There was a clearly marked fire pit with wooden bench seats in a circle around it, picnic tables and to my surprise there were even toilet facilities. After surveying the site quickly, I instructed the girls to form sleeping groups of three and get to work putting up their tents. I marked out the girls tent spaces closest to the stream with the tent for Bo and I behind that closest to the car and entry/exit to the site for safety. We had worked in relative silence putting up our tent and unpacking the food and cooking supplies. I was still lost in my own head and also tired from the drive and Bo seemed to be the same because the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

I had asked Bo to check on all the girls while I got a fire going. Once I was done I signalled for everyone to join me around the fire pit. "OK guys, I wanted to give you all a run down on the general schedule for tonight and also give a bit of information on the common wildlife in this area of Vermont. So I'm going to cook us up a feast of spaghetti tonight courtesy of Lucy and we have some cookies for dessert. This is your trip, so I want you to have heaps of fun. Which means yes you can play music in your tents and talk, but I need to give you a curfew of 1:00am at the latest for complete quiet". I was holding my breath waiting for the bartering to start.

"Come on Lauren! Make it 2:00am, you know you want to! If not 2:00am just stretch it out to 1:30am then!" I looked to Bo and we both laughed lightly at the girls.

"Sorry, but 1:00am is the curfew for quiet. Doesn't mean you have to go to sleep though!" Bo gave me the thumbs up to signal I had satisfied the masses.

An hour later, Bo and the girls were hitting their stride with camp songs. I still didn't know them all word for word like they did, so I opted to cook dinner instead. I hadn't cooked anything in weeks and realised at that moment how much I missed it. It was a simple dinner, boil some water and cook the spaghetti, drain it and add the bolognaise sauce Lucy had prepared earlier back at camp and heat it through.

I had noticed the clouds forming over the last hour and looked up at the now dark sky praying silently for the rain to hold off at least until after dinner.

Dinner was served and polished off within 15 minutes. I was amazed at how much these girls could eat. They were like a pack of starving animals.

Just as I was handing out the cookies for dessert, I felt the first drops of rain start to fall. After a minute or so of showers it really started to bucket down and the camp ground was filled with a bunch of girly screams. I needed to take control of the situation fast. "OK girls, I want you to all grab some cookies and make your way to your tents calmly. It looks like we're in for a wet night, so stay in your tents unless absolutely necessary for example if you need to use the bathroom". Bo and I will clean up here, reload the van and then bring you all some wet weather gear". With that they scattered.

By the time Bo and I had finished cleaning up, securing the van and delivering rain jackets, umbrellas and snacks to the girls we were both drowned and freezing cold. We practically dived into our tent for shelter and zipped it up tight.

I turned to look at Bo and was suddenly all too aware of our proximity. We were staring intently at each other silently, teeth chattering. She broke the silence first. "We need to get out of these wet clothes". It was an obvious statement. I knew she was right, I was freezing and we needed to get warm. Without another word and without giving me a chance to turn away for privacy, Bo started to strip the wet clothes from her body. I wanted to look away, I really did, but there were parts of me that simply wouldn't allow it. Bo was still holding my gaze as she moved her right hand around to her back to undo her black lace bra. I ripped my eyes away, turning around quickly. I moved instantly also removing my wet layers and tossing them into a pile near the tent door. I rummaged through my pack and put on dry underwear, cotton pyjama bottoms and a fitted black long sleeved t-shirt, not bothering with a bra. I could feel Bo's eyes on me, it felt like the temperature in the tent had risen and not from being dry again.

I chanced a look over my left shoulder. Bo was dressed and sitting cross legged just looking at me, waiting patiently. I turned and mirrored her position. The space between us was only a metre but felt so much bigger. Bo simply said "Hi". The smile on my face felt shy and I couldn't think of anything else to say but "Hi Bo".

She moved closer, sitting with her back facing the back wall of the tent, legs out in front of her putting on a pair of socks before returning her attention to me. "I haven't seen you in a few days. It feels like longer though".

I felt guilty for avoiding Bo after the talent show. I knew it wasn't fair to her to do that. "I'm sorry. I've just been busy and I haven't been able to get hold of Nicole or Karen for a few days. I'm worried something's wrong". It wasn't a total lie.

"You don't have to avoid me, or Kenzi or Ciara you know. If you're feeling worried I'm here for you. You don't have to hide or lock your feelings away". The way Bo was looking at me with a mixture of tenderness, worry and frustration made me feel raw. I wanted to avoid getting into this any deeper so I grabbed my sleeping bag and started to unroll it.

"I'm still freezing". I looked over to Bo's side of the tent and noticed she didn't have anything other than her pack. "Did you bring a sleeping bag with you?" She looked at me sheepishly and shook her head. "Actually no. Kenzi didn't leave me much time to pack. I did bring a blanket from my bunk though. It should keep my warm enough".

"I know it's summer but it's still going to get really cold overnight. You'll freeze with just that thin blanket Bo". I looked between my bag and Bo and swallowed.

"I have a plan. We'll use your blanket as a base. I can unzip my sleeping bag and we'll use it to cover us both". Bo's chocolate eyes seemed to sparkle mischievously at the idea. "I like that plan".

Once our bed was ready to go we sat together legs outstretched and touching lightly, listening to the rain and the sounds of muffled giggles and squeals from the other tents. "You said you couldn't get hold of Nicole or Karen. Is that unusual? I mean would there be a reasonable explanation for either of them not to answer normally?"

"It's maybe not all that unusual for Kaz. She's busy with Mason so sometimes she just can't answer her phone, or if she's feeding or putting him to sleep she won't answer. But it's definitely not a good sign that Nic isn't picking up".

"It will be OK Lauren. Is there someone else you can try? What about her mom or dad?" I sighed and decided to lie down. Thinking about Nicole was making me emotional and tired. I looked up at the tent ceiling before replying "maybe". I felt Bo shift and lie down next to me on her side, her head resting on her hand. "Tell me about Nicole. What's she like?" It was such an innocent question to ask but I was still reluctant to tell the story, especially to Bo.

"What do you want to know?" I wanted Bo to know me, I wanted to be open with her, I just wasn't sure she'd like what she heard and I wasn't sure I could handle that.

"Whatever you want to tell me". We both smiled at the easy banter that had returned. "Nicole is remarkable really. She's generous and humble. But she's also frustrating and infuriating and so god damn stubborn. I swear she has a hero complex. She's always trying to save someone. She's incredibly brave. I think she must come across as bad ass but really she's all gooey in the middle". I stopped and looked across at Bo who was just listening intently. It was funny, I hadn't ever had to describe Nicole to anyone before. It felt strange but I felt like now I had started I couldn't stop.

"She saved me. After I found out about Mark and Ness I lost it. At first I was just sad and incredibly lonely but then I got angry for months. I wanted Mark to hurt like I was hurting so I'd go out and get wasted at bars and clubs. I'd always bring home my latest conquests. I wanted to flaunt them in his face. When I'd come home alone I'd just pass out instead. Nicole would always be there trying to pick up the pieces even though I tried everything to push her away". I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks at memories I hadn't dared to relive. "I was out one night, just like usual drinking. I got home around 3:00am I think. I was out of it. I remember hearing my phone ringing, but I ignored it. I wanted to ignore the world". I turned to look directly at Bo. "She was dying and I ignored it. She'd been working on a case for months. A big drug bust was going down and she had to be in the thick of the action of course. She got shot. A hit to the abdomen and one in her right thigh. She also had a head injury and a badly fractured foot. They called her mom, but she was overseas at the time. So she asked the nurses to call me before they rushed her into surgery. She bled out, she shouldn't have survived. She could have died and she would have been alone while I was passed out on my bathroom floor. What kind of person does that to their best friend?" I felt disgusted with myself. I needed to get the hell out of this tent, away from Bo. I wiped at my tears harshly, kneeling and moving towards the tent zipper. I felt arms around me from behind. I tried to loosen her grip, but she was holding on for dear life.

"Lauren where the hell do you think you're going. It's pouring rain. Just stop. Please stop. It's OK, I've got you". Bo spun me around and pulled me in to her tightly. I felt like I didn't have any energy left. I wanted to melt into her and never let go.

She manoeuvred us back down under the sleeping bag, wiping away my tears silently. I didn't want to be weak in front of Bo, I didn't want her to see me like this, but I couldn't turn away. We stayed silent for a long while until my breathing returned to normal.

"Nicole's a cop". It was a statement more than a question from Bo. "Yes. She was almost a detective actually. She hadn't gotten the official promotion but she was well on her way. I didn't want to tell you that. I know you are thinking about joining the force here, that it's your dream. I didn't want to taint that for you".

Bo smiled in response. "How did she save you?"

"When I regained consciousness in the morning I checked my phone and got the messages about the accident. I rushed to the hospital and I didn't leave for days. She was in an induced coma. She needed to heal and to rest. When she did wake up, she was like a shell of herself. Being in hospital, being that still and weak drove her nuts. Then when she came home, she couldn't do anything for herself. She needed pretty much full time care and was still in a wheelchair. Her mom worked around the clock to support them both and couldn't take time off, so I deferred my degree for 6 months to start with so that I could be her carer. I cooked for her, cleaned and changed her dressings, bathed her, took her to doctors' appointments and made sure she got sun and fresh air. Caring for her forced me out of my self-pity and filled the void I felt in my life".

Bo was looking at me almost reverently. It made me angry, I didn't deserve it. "Lauren that was an amazing thing to do for her".

"It wasn't amazing Bo. I was horrible to her for months; I left her alone when she was scared and hurt. I should have been there. I should have done more". I sighed and rubbed at my eyes feeling exhausted from the spontaneous emotional outlet. "I'm really tired. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep". I turned away from Bo quickly to face the opposite tent wall and closed my eyes tightly.

I could hear Bo shuffling around in the tent turning the lantern off before returning to the bed. She slid in tight against my back, her body against mine and her arm around my waste resting lightly on my stomach. I flinched at first but soon surrendered to her, no fight left. I was just about out when I heard her softly calling my name. I only mumbled in response so she knew I wasn't asleep.

"I just wanted you to know that the last couple of days, I missed you". Her words hung in the darkness of our tent. I opened my eyes and answered her with the last remaining scrap of energy I could muster. "I missed you too".

I felt myself start to sob quietly at the words we'd spoken. I could feel the warmth of Bo's body, her breath against my still damp hair while I continued to cry.

I cried for Nicole and the guilt I felt, I cried for the sour taste of my memories even after all this time. But most of all I cried at my inability to turn over and tell Bo that I wanted her, that I needed her and to reach out and touch her the way my entire body was screaming at me to.

Bo just pulled my body in closer in response, her hold never faltering through my tears.

END CHAPTER FIVE

**Authors note: Thanks everyone for your reviews/comments. Next chapter is almost ready to go and will continue directly on from this. Hope you can all hang in there with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Fireworks**

When I opened my eyes, my head felt heavy from deep sleep. The warmth Bo had provided the night before was still present, but now it was caressing my front. Somehow we had switched positions during the night, our bodies flush, my arm holding securely over her hip, hand resting flat on her stomach. I smiled at the thought that my unconscious self knew exactly what it wanted and had no problems going after it.

Even though my body felt exhausted, my mind and heart felt lighter. I was glad I had told Bo about Nicole. Without over thinking things, I snuggled into Bo tighter, nuzzling the back of her neck lightly. I could hear the rest of our camp coming alive and I knew we would have to get up too soon so I took the opportunity to just hold her.

Bo had inadvertently soothed one of my biggest fears last night. I had allowed myself to be open, to be vulnerable and to be seen. Yet I was still alive, still breathing and most importantly she was still here with me. I had feared for so long that opening up again would be a fatal move and would just invite more heartache. Now holding onto Bo, I came to the realisation that the fear was an irrational and unfair one and made a silent promise to myself to never be crippled by it again. I was better than that and Bo had proved she was definitely better than that.

The sound of tents unzipping in the background forced me to release my hold and sit up. I stretched and rubbed at the sleep in my eyes. Bo groaned in protest next to me, also stretching and sitting up. She looked at me through still hazy eyes and gave me a warm smile in greeting.

"Goodmorning Lo. Do you feel better?" I returned her smile easily, the need to hide from her gone. "Goodmorning to you too! And yes, I feel much better. I'm so sorry about my meltdown last night. I didn't mean to get so emotional but once I started everything just spewed out and I couldn't stop. I _have_ been avoiding you. I'm really, _really_ sorry".

"Thanks for being honest. But don't be sorry. Like I said last night, you don't have to hide from me. I want to be here for you. I'll forgive you _this time_, just don't get all avoidy on me again. Also, in the spirit of being honest I should tell you that Kenzi isn't really sick. Well she _was_ very hungover, but not sick. You weren't making things very easy for me, so I decided to take a little action and make things harder for you".

I was surprised by the admission, but not angry. In fact I found it pretty damn hilarious and kinda hot. Another realisation hit me and I smiled in response before replying. "Very devious, well played!" I picked up the sleeping bag covering us, scrunching it in Bo's face. "And what about you forgetting your sleeping bag, was that for real or just a sneaky plot to get me to share a bed with you?"

The guilty smirk on her face told me I was definitely right in my assumption. We both laughed as I grabbed the sleeping bag and pulled it straight off her in a fluid motion, allowing the cool morning air to hit her hard. "Hey, that's just cruel!"

"I'm just following your lead! Besides the rest of our camp are making themselves known. It's time for breakfast so get your ass up. I'll go start the fire and get some water boiling". With one last bright smile back at Bo, I slipped on my flip flops and greeted the day.

The hike up and return down Mt McKenzie took the majority of the morning and had gone smoothly until the very last minute. One of Bo's girls, Sally had lost her footing and slid a metre or so on the muddy track. I had been leading the hike and was closest to her, so had tried to grab her to stop the fall, but ended up sliding as well, both of us covered in mud from head to toe. Thankfully we were uninjured and had provided the rest of the group and especially Bo some light entertainment and a great story to tell back at Chipewa!

When we did finally arrive back at camp late that afternoon, the girls all sprinted from the van trying to get back to their bunk fast for showers. Bo lingered behind, helping to unpack and return the cooler to the kitchen. I looked down at my mud covered boots and legs and could feel an itch setting in from the splatters of dried earth on my face and chest. I really needed a shower too, but the urge to call home again was much stronger. I looked across from the dining hall to the lodge, noting the short line for the phone.

Bo grabbed my hand asking "do you want me to stay while you call? Just in case you need me". I smiled at the thought "No, but thanks. Can you walk me over though?" "Absolutely". I never let go of Bo's hand, instead I just started to pull her along, our fingers locked. When we got to the lodge I finally let go, locking my eyes to hers instead. "Don't worry, this isn't me pushing you away. If we're still doing the whole truth thing, truth is, you stink. I'd prefer you go and shower than to hang here and watch me talk on the phone".

Bo laughed lightly and mock punched me in the arm in response. "Fine, fine, I'll go shower! But you are coming to the Dal tonight, no arguments."

"Oh you'll get no arguments from me. Besides, I have words, lots of words I need to say to Kenzi". Bo and I smiled at each other one last time before parting.

**Thursday 4****th**** July – Camp Chipewa Bunk 10**

Ciara and I were standing on the open veranda of our bunk, arms and legs spread like upright starfish. In nothing but a white bikini, I was being painted from head to toe in red, white and blue.

Fourth of July had arrived which meant it was time for our girls to go wild artistically using us as a canvas. All campers had been preparing their designs for days. Our girls had gone one step further and had actually drawn their designs on paper first so they knew exactly what they were doing when the calendar landed on this all important date.

When I looked down I was amazed at the intricacy of their design so far. I had a red and white striped left leg, my right was covered in blue and red stars and my stomach and chest were being transformed into a wonder women style bodice. It was impressive. I smiled down at Caitlin and Steph who were deep in concentration. "It's looking good guys. We're going to kill it in the fashion parade".

Caitlin looked up at me with excitement. "Ah yeah! It's gonna be awesome! We just need to teach you and Ciara to work the runway". Once their 'works of art' were finished, Ciara and I were treated to an hour long catwalk lesson. We walked and they instructed with pieces of wisdom like "pause there", "put your arm on your hip", "stick your bum and boobs out", "work it baby, work it, own it!"

The fourth of July 'show your true colours' fashion parade was outrageously fun. Bo and the waterfront crew had rolled red carpet onto one of the main pontoons, transforming it into a catwalk for the afternoon.

I had noticed Bo immediately; it was a reaction that was becoming increasingly natural. Their campers had gone for a painted on clothes look. Bo was 'wearing' a short red dress, blue and white star tights and matching long gloves. They had also put red, white and blue highlights through her long dark hair. She was beautiful. Since our camping trip I wasn't running or hiding from her anymore but I still couldn't find the courage to step up. I was secretly hoping that Bo would just make a move, but after my tent meltdown I was thinking she was probably too cautious of scaring me off again.

I knew today was Isabeaus birthday, the first since she had passed away. I had been keeping an eye on Bo over the last few days just like Trick had asked me to. She seemed fine, happy, even today. I had a surprise planned for her tonight and I was hoping that it would go a long way in telling Bo how I felt about her. I wanted to let my actions say what I was still not able to.

After the fashion parade all the counsellors had a photo together and then jumped from the pontoon into the lake, turning it into a wash of red, white and blue. I headed straight back to our bunk and practically jumped into the shower, scrubbing away the remaining flaking paint. Ciara and I had won the girls a pizza delivered to our bunk tonight third prize so I knew I didn't have to hurry. I used the extra time under the hot water to run through details for Bo's surprise in my head. I was nervous and anxious that she wouldn't like it. I wanted it to be light hearted and fun, something she might like to do each year on this day as a tribute to her grandmother.

After doing my makeup and hair, I stepped out of our tiny bathroom into the main bunk and noticed the pizza had just arrived. Ciara closed the door holding four large boxes and almost being stampeded by the girls. We shook our heads and laughed at the chorus of approving moans and loud chewing. I noticed Ciara stop and eye me from the ground up. "Wow, Lauren, you look beautiful. I love that dress".

I smiled in response. That was the look I was hoping for tonight. "Thanks. I felt kinda skanky after being covered in paint for most of the day. That and all I ever get to wear are shorts, t-shirts and hiking boots. I felt like mixing it up". I had only bought two dresses from home and this was my favourite. It was electric blue, just above knee length and was made of a really light silky material that caressed your skin every time you put it on.

"You look great, that dress is hot! It's perfect for the party at the Dal tonight. Speaking of which, I need to get ready as well. Bo is spending some time with Trick tonight before the party, so you me and Kenzi will need to catch a lift in one of the camp vans and they will be leaving in about half an hour".

**The Dal**

When we pulled up in the camp van, I couldn't help the "wow" that slipped from my mouth to Kenzi and Ciara. I had never seen the Dal so packed before. Every table and seat on the wrap around porch was taken and there were groups just standing around taking up all other available space around those. Red, white and blue streamers and lanterns were hanging from the porch along with several flags.

Kenzi did not look impressed. "Bitches have taken our table. _So_ not cool". I was guessing practically the entire staff of Camp Chipewa and Camp Romanac were here tonight. I could see Kenzi scheming in her head and could only laugh in response. She grabbed Ciara and started walking them both slowly towards our usual spot on the porch, talking over her shoulder at me. "Lauren it's your first Fourth of July which means first drinks are on you! Rendezvous in the usual spot, 10 minutes tops!" I was thinking that was mission impossible as I made my way through the main doors of the Dal and joined the mass of people waiting to be served at the main bar. It still felt odd every time I looked at the bar and didn't see Trick. I looked back towards the doors and thought about Bo. I couldn't wait to see her. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on the shoulder and a familiar face. "Hey Lauren. Good to see you again. How are you?"

"Troy! Hi. I'm good, really good. Nice to see you again too". Troy worked at Romanac in their Outdoor Rec area, mostly on ropes and the climbing wall. I had met him when I visited Romanac last week.

"Let me buy you a drink?" I put my hand up and shook my head lightly with a smile at the offer. "Thanks but apparently because it's my first Fourth of July I'm buying drinks for Kenzi and Ciara tonight. So how about I buy _you_ a drink?"

"You know Kenzi and Ciara?" The question came from the guy standing with Troy. I had never seen him before tonight. He was tall and lean like an athlete with curly sand coloured hair and light hazel eyes. I smiled in greeting. "Yeah, Ciara is my Co Counsellor. She introduced me to Kenzi and Bo. We're all pretty tight these days".

Troy was looking between me and his friend with a worried expression. "I go _way_ back with Kenzi and Bo". The way this guy said Bo's name with equal parts sweetness and distain had me instantly on edge. "OK, well Kenzi is outside and Bo should be arriving any minute with Trick, so I'll…" My words were cut off abruptly by his lips on mine. I stood absolutely still, stunned and in shock at what was happening. I could feel his arm go around my waist, pulling me closer and spinning us around to face the door. The movement was enough to break through my senses and I pushed against him roughly, forcing his lips off mine. When I glanced up at him my anger sky rocketed. He wasn't even looking at me. He was just staring over my left shoulder towards the main doors with a satisfied smirk.

I had to turn around to follow his line of sight. There at the door stood Bo. She kept looking from me to the guy and back again. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked so sad and so angry, like the two emotions were waging war on each other. Finally she locked eyes on the stranger and spoke only a single word "Dyson" before turning around and stumbling out of the Dal.

I moved instantly towards the door to go after Bo but was intercepted by Kenzi. "Lauren don't! I caught the end of the show, probably what Bo did. I'll go after her. Just give me some time. Don't wait too long though, come back to camp with Ciara". I nodded OK not trusting myself to speak yet. I could see Kenzi glance towards Dyson quickly and give him a disappointed look before chasing after Bo.

When I turned back towards the bar and Dyson my anger had peaked. I wanted so badly to wipe the smirk off his face, but I stopped. I had been him. I had done worse, so much worse. I knew he was suffering enough, so I left him with Troy without speaking another word. I needed to get to Bo.

The longest hour of my life had passed before I found Bo down at the lakefront. She was sitting on the grass next to the pavilion her back resting against its smooth wooden exterior. She hadn't seen me yet and I was glad I had a moment to just admire her. She was beautiful, looking contemplative out at the glassy water. It was warm out, even now at night the heat felt thick and stifling, matching this moment perfectly.

I was petrified as Bo turned to look at me because for the first time since I had met her, I couldn't read her expression. She looked almost blank. I thought about what she had seen and how it must have appeared and felt my stomach clench sickeningly in response.

I had hurt her. It was frustrating because as angry as I was that Dyson had used me to get to Bo, I could understand why he had done it. I had pulled similar stunts countless times after I found out about Mark and Ness. I had wanted him to hurt the way that I had and I could still taste the bitter satisfaction it had brought me knowing I had succeeded.

I swiped at the tears slowly streaming down my cheeks and saw Bo mirroring the action. To my surprise she smiled lightly at me, patting the grass next to her in silent invitation. I took the offer gratefully, dropping my bag and sitting close with my legs stretching out in front of me. The tension I felt combined with the heat in the evening air was making me sweat. I needed to get this conversation started and felt my chest expand with a fierce determination to fix what had been broken. "Bo I am so sorry. I know what that must have looked like, with Dyson and me, but I swear to you, it was nothing. I just met him and the next minute he was kissing me. I didn't even know it was Dyson. It was nothing, it could never be".

Bo stood up suddenly, her expression now serious. "Why could it never be?" I shook my head. I didn't understand where she was going with this. I stood as well and looked directly at her "What?" Her stare never wavered. "You heard me Lauren. I want you to tell me why it could never be anything? I mean forget the fact that he's Dyson. He's a great looking guy, he's charming. Why would you not even consider it?"

Bo was just staring intensely at me, waiting for a response. I knew the answer, I had known the answer since the first moment I laid eyes on Bo, but I couldn't get the words out. Why was this so hard? Bo was right there in front of me. I know what I wanted to say, what I wanted to do, it was like I was looking down on the scene and not a part of it.

I looked back at Bo pleadingly, hoping she could somehow feel me. "You know why Bo". She closed her eyes in response, just for a second and when she opened them, they looked so soft and vulnerable I could hardly breathe. "You are so frustrating Lauren. You won't even meet me half way!"

Bo sighed loudly and I could see the change in her. Anger and passion were leading her now. "I promised you when we first met that I would always be honest with you, even brutally honest if I needed to be, so that's what you're going to get. I know exactly what that was with Dyson. He's done it before. I don't care what Dyson does, but when I saw him that close to you, touching you, I wanted to kill him Lauren".

Bo looked at me again, gazing into my eyes with such clarity and honesty I felt my knees buckle. "I have been going insane since the moment I met you, thinking about all the things that we could be. I know you feel it too Lauren, the attraction and connection. I've been hoping and waiting for you to finally give in and just trust me. But seeing you with Dyson, it broke me. So I'm begging you. Please just trust what you feel. Trust me and give us a chance".

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest and the adrenalin coursing through my veins. All the while Bo was just waiting for me. She had been waiting for me this whole time. "Bo I do trust you. That's a HUGE deal for me. I just, I don't want to hurt you. You have this romantic ideal and I know if we explore our relationship that you'll be all in. The connection I felt the first time we met and how amazing I feel every time I'm with you, I know I'll be all in too. But don't you understand? We'll have what, six weeks together and then I go home and you go home. I'm tired of hurting Bo and it's going to hurt so much having to let you go".

Bo was beaming at me, a huge smile plastered on her face at my words. I wanted to punch her! "What the hell are you smiling at? Do you think this is funny?" I moved towards her, grabbing the top of her arms and shaking lightly for emphasis. She smiled wider at me, swatting my hands away and cupping my check tenderly. "You make me feel amazing too. And thank you for finally letting me in. I know it will hurt Lo, but being around you and keeping a leash on what I feel already hurts. You're right, our time is too short. Life is too short, don't waste it!"

Those words 'life is too short'. She was right. It did already hurt. It was agony. The hand she had on my cheek was burning. So I let my body and my beating heart drive like they had wanted to for weeks and pushed Bo up against the side of the pavilion, connecting us with a kiss.

I could feel my body react to hers instantly, our mouths opening and tongues caressing and exploring softly. Her lips were so warm melting with mine.

With every brush of her lips on mine I could feel the last remnants of the walls I had been holding up starting to evaporate. I was completely open to Bo now and to us whatever we would be. There wasn't enough time. This was never going to be enough. I needed more. Weeks of unchecked attraction were rising to the surface and I could feel the passion start to burn brighter between us.

I couldn't help the groan that left me when I felt her hands in my hair before moving to stroke my face lovingly, never breaking our kiss.

I could feel her everywhere. Our breasts were pressed together and her pelvis was pushed hard into mine. She was unravelling me slowly. I needed to make the connection I felt to her tactile; I needed her skin on mine.

I moved my hands to her shoulders, running them down her bare arms and stopping to give her hips a squeeze. I could feel my breath hitch at first contact with the soft skin of her stomach. I marvelled at how smooth she was, just grazing her sides lightly with my nails before moving up under her top to cup her lace covered breasts. I was running on instinct, letting my thumbs brush across her nipples leisurely.

I could hear Bo moan her approval before breaking our kiss. Her eyes were dark and glazed and I wanted to commit the site of her to memory. She smiled mischievously at me before spinning me around and reversing our positions. Her lips were back on mine in an instant, this kiss was full of want, it was loud and wet.

I grabbed the nape of her neck with one hand rubbing softly through her hair and moved my other back up onto her bare stomach marking her lightly with my nails. I was vaguely aware of Bo's hands grabbing my hips and pulling me in tighter against her. We started to rock together slowly, legs entwined. My head lolled back against the wall of the pavilion when I felt warm hands move under my dress and cup my ass. God I wanted this, I needed this, to have Bo's hands on me. I could feel her moving again, slipping under the waist band of my panties sliding her fingers lightly through my folds.

"You feel so good, so wet." Her voice registered but I could only swallow in response. I lifted my head from the wall and locked my eyes on Bo's. My body was humming with need, my heart soaring and I could see and feel the same in Bo. We were finally in synch.

I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself before painfully reaching down and covering Bo's hand with mine and removing it slowly from my heat. Bo just shook her head slowly and whined "Are you trying to kill me Lauren? Please, I need to be touching you". I grabbed her other hand and kissed them both. "Bo I want this, I want you. But not like this, not here". Bo sighed deeply, running her hands through her hair quickly and smiling in submission. "Fine, but I warn you all my restraint has gone. Don't be surprised if I jump you in the middle of breakfast tomorrow morning!" I could see Bo was only half serious and laughed lightly at her.

I held onto Bo's hand, sliding our fingers together and remembered my bag, my surprise. I led us over and grabbed the small pack. "Actually I have a surprise for you". Bo beamed at me. "Does it involve being naked, because I promise to act surprised". I shook my head at her. "No it doesn't involve nakedness. Seriously, sit down for me". I motioned for her to sit on the soft grass near the edge of the lake and the small beach area. I sat across from her and started to take things out of the pack and set them up. I could see Bo watching with curiosity. "What is all this?"

"I know it's your grandmothers' birthday today. Trick told me. I wanted to do something to make it special for you". I let Bo take in what I had set up. I had made a small rectangular raft out of smooth sticks I collected from the woods surrounding Chipewa, weaving them together. On the raft I put a cupcake with a single candle that I lit and a shot glass. Then I pulled out a bottle of house made peach schnapps from Trick and filled the glass along with one each for Bo and I.

Bo looked down at the set up and back up to me in disbelief. "Trick told me the red velvet cupcakes from the bakery in town were her favourite and also gave me a bottle of the peach schnapps she loved". I wanted you to celebrate her. Here's a pen and a card. You can write her a message and we'll float the raft out on the lake".

Bo took the pen and card and started to write. She put it on the raft with the cupcake and shot and we walked over to the lake to float the raft. It was a beautiful sight, sailing smoothly on the glassy water.

We walked back towards the pavilion in silence, clinked our glasses together toasting silently to Isabeau before downing the shot. The sound of fireworks exploding on the opposite side of the lake broke the moment. The colours were spectacular, sparkling and firing high. When I turned to look at Bo I could see she was crying. "Thank you. I wish you could have met her. She would have loved you". I smiled at her but didn't feel the need for any more words. Instead I moved forward and wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumbs before kissing her softly, getting lost in the feel and taste that was uniquely Bo.

END CHAPTER SIX


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone reviewing and following this story of mine! I am so appreciative of all your feedback and encouragement. I'm really sorry this chapter is late. I try to keep to a commitment of a chapter per week, but this seemed to take me forever to write. OK so i'm really nervous about this one. This chapter is about the raw and nervous energy that surrounds you when you're discovering a new partner for the first time. I really hope you like it, but let me know either way! Lauren has been such an emotional Yo-Yo, it was fun to write her so clear this time around.**

**This chapter is M for lusty BoLo!**

**Chapter 7 – Desire, Excitement, Plateau**

**Camp Chipewa Climbing Wall**

"Off Belay!" As soon as the words left my mouth I immediately unclipped the carabina from my harness and sat down on the grass surrounding the climbing wall.

I winced and bit my bottom lip when I saw the angry scrape running the length of the inside of my left leg from my ankle to my knee.

"Ouch, that looks nasty Lauren! I think you should head down to the wellness centre and get it cleaned up and dressed. You're rostered on up here for the rest of the morning, but there's only about an hour until lunch anyway so I'll cover you". I smiled across at Leah who had kneeled down next to me to get a closer look at my leg.

"Yeah I think that's probably a good idea! Are you sure you're going to be OK up here without me for the hour?"

Leah stood up and offered me her hand before pulling me up next. "Absolutely, no probs at all. I'll get Pip to come back from the eco shed. She's just cleaning anyway!"

"Thanks heaps, I owe you one!" With that I started walking down the small hill leading back towards the main bunk area. I could feel the broken skin pulling as I walked but really it didn't hurt, nothing hurt, that was the problem.

I was literally buzzing and couldn't seem to maintain any concentration. Well that's not entirely true, I just couldn't seem to maintain concentration on anything other than Bo! I could still taste her on my lips, on my tongue and feel the ghost of her touch on my skin. The Dyson show last night had been a red hot mess of epic proportions, but had ended so unexpectantly and sweetly. Bo and I had spent the rest of the night right up until curfew exploring each other but not escalating things.

Now ever since I'd woken up this morning I was in a constant state of desire. Breakfast had been hell. All I could hear was Bo's voice, all I could smell was her vanilla and peach combo and the only thing I'd wanted to see was her intense gaze burning into me. The fear that I had been holding onto seemed to have evaporated and been replaced by this craving and desire that only intimacy with Bo could satisfy.

I couldn't help but think this was so much worse than the fear because we were literally bang smack in the middle of camp season. Time alone with each other was going to be a rarity and that could become dangerous if I didn't get myself together. My stumble this morning had been testament to that fact! I had been climbing at full speed up the wall, testing the ropes and rigs for our next session and mid Bo fantasy. My concentration had been far too absorbed in toned legs, soft lips and mischievous deep brown eyes that I'd missed my foot hold, instead scraping my leg across its jagged rocky edges.

Even now walking into the wellness centre I could feel my temperature spike and the dull ache between my thighs at just the thought of Bo. It was getting ridiculous.

**Camp Chipewa Bottom Field**

The temperature during the day was getting hotter and hotter. The sun was high in the sky, blazing and creating glary silhouettes as I sat transfixed by the lakeside next to bottom field. The nurse had cleaned the scrape and applied some antiseptic powder to dry it out. I didn't have a dressing on, opting to let the air and the sun heal it naturally. I cocked my head to one side admiring the dragon flies whizzing about the lake and grass. Since I was a little girl I always had an admiration and empathy for all living creatures. It was one of the big drivers to become a vet. During my studies I had developed a particular interest in flying animals, in particular birds as well as insects. I always found it fascinating the way aerodynamics worked and could be manipulated. Dragon flies were beautiful creatures and so symbolic. I could feel my brain start to relay facts I had learnt so long ago; their family name Odonata comes from the Greek word for tooth as Odonates were believed to have teeth, they are agile flyers and have the ability to move in six directions at an amazing 45 miles an hour. They can hover like a helicopter, fly backwards like a hummingbird, fly straight up, down and on either side.

The Dragonfly also exhibits iridescence both on its wings as well as on its body. I remember reading that the magical property of iridescence is also associated with the discovery of one's own abilities by unmasking your real self and removing the doubts we so easily cast on ourselves and on our own sense of identity.

I had faced my own struggles with identity following my breakup with Mark and subsequent breakdown. I had made a huge mistake with that relationship by losing myself in it. I didn't know it at the time and it wasn't until he was gone that I realised without him I didn't know who I was anymore. I had questioned everything, my career, myself, even my other relationships, even Nicole. It was a mistake I never wanted to make again. I wanted my next relationship to be healthy. I still wanted to invest myself, but it didn't mean I had to lose myself. I felt more myself, more comfortable in my own skin again here in this beautiful place than I had for at least a year. For now I was happy to be open again and see where that might lead with Bo.

My moment of quiet inner monologue was drowned out by the sounds of doors swinging open and loud chatting and laughing. I looked over my shoulder back across the field to my bunk and noticed the girls were back early. I laughed thinking they probably just snuck off from whichever program area they had been at.

"Lauren!" It was the voice I had been fantasising about all morning. I glanced back over my shoulder and sure enough, there was Bo jogging slowly across bottom field towards me. Every second it took her to get to me felt like a week! Finally she was right there, dropping to the ground next to me and puffing slightly from the run with a worried look on her beautiful face.

I flashed a bright smile which she returned instantly. Now that she was here, that we were finally together again I felt shy and awkward all of a sudden. I swallowed hard and couldn't help but stare at her lips and wet mine in response. God I wanted to kiss her again. All I could manage to blurt out was a simple "hi" and it felt so stupid tumbling out of my mouth.

"Hi to you too! I radioed up to the wall, I was hoping to catch up for some one on one 'therapy' again". The way Bo had said one on one and therapy by punctuating them in inverted air commas made me laugh, she was so damn cute and so damn obvious!

"But Leah told me what happened. I let your little band of monsters go early so I could catch up with you. I was worried".

I felt myself swoon at her words. "I'm fine Bo. See it's just a scratch" I pointed down at my leg casually. "I wasn't concentrating. I couldn't think about anything but you". I looked directly at Bo for emphasis. I wanted so badly to touch her but I knew this wasn't the right place or time.

"God Lauren, you really shouldn't say things like that to me right now. I'm seriously considering just picking up where we left things last night, right here, right now!"

I could tell from the look on her face she was serious. She kept glancing around the field and the nearby bunks and then back to me, seemingly assessing the risk. I reached out to cup her cheek tenderly with my hand, bringing her gaze back to me.

"I know the feeling, believe me! But we'll make the time, OK?" Bo covered my hand with her own on her cheek before sighing loudly in frustration. "Yeah about that. I actually have a plan. Kenzi and Ciara will no doubt want to head to the Dal as normal tonight. Personally I'd prefer to give it a wide berth. I don't particularly want to run into Dyson, I'm still too pissed at him to think straight, but most importantly I REALLY need some time alone with you. You're driving me crazy! So I'll suggest a night in, watching DVD's. Kenzi will think that idea is a total snore fest and will drag Ciara to the Dal. All you need to do is just play tired or busy".

Bo smirked, clearly pleased with her scheme. I had to admit, it was a good plan. If it meant being alone with Bo I would have done anything at this point.

"Mmmmm, time alone with you, I'm loving that plan". Bo looked down at my leg, inspecting it closely. "Does it hurt? It looks bad". I grimaced a little, stretching my leg out in front of me. "It does hurt a little bit now, but it will be fine in a couple of days. The human body is an amazing thing, the way it can heal and regenerate!" I hadn't meant to sound so nerdy, but the biology and physiology of all living things was pretty damn fascinating.

Bo's eyes glazed over and darkened and I could feel my heart rate and temperature increasing from the sight. Bo moved to kneel next to my injured leg, our skin touching ever so slightly. "Maybe I can take the pain away, just a little". She moved her hand to my bare foot, just grazing my skin, dragging her slightly parted fingers up over my calf to my thigh then back down again. I had to close my eyes at the electricity in her feather light touch. When I opened them again I saw her move her face down to my leg giving me an open mouth kiss on the inside of my knee before blowing softly on the wet skin. My nerve endings were on fire and I was covered in goose bumps from her attention.

"You are such a tease. You'll pay for that later!" Bo just grinned at me in response. "I'd be more than happy to take whatever punishment you decide fits the crime". Before I could respond I heard the sound of the manic rooster over the loud speakers throughout Chipewa signalling lunch. "See you tonight Lauren". Bo was off in a flash, jogging back across the field and turning to look back over her shoulder giving me one last lingering gaze.

**Camp Chipewa Lodge**

The look on Bo's face was priceless, like someone had just stolen her puppy. The 'grand plan' she had envisioned had gone south big time. Apparently Kenzi was extremely pissed with Dyson too and on top of that she was insanely tired from a "fat ass day" of rehearsals for the next big show of the camp season. When Bo had suggested a night in the lodge watching DVD's Kenzi had jumped at the chance for a change of pace and so here we were; the four of us all snuggled on the couch in the lodge with a light blanket over us watching the Goonies! Part of me wanted to slap Kenzi out of frustration and sadness at not being able to be alone with Bo and part of me was revelling in the torture thinking "how's that for punishment?" for her earlier tease.

Bo had at least been able to pick the movie. I had learnt that she loved everything pirate and had dressed as one five years in a row on Halloween. The saving grace for the night was that I was sitting next to her. I was on one end, Bo to my right, then Kenzi and Ciara on the opposite end. It was a tight squeeze but I hadn't minded one bit being squashed.

I couldn't resist touching my bare foot to hers, it was another point of contact between us, adding fuel to the rapidly spreading fire in my chest. I leaned my head further back onto the couch, staring directly at the screen currently displaying Chunk doing the truffle shuffle, but moved my hand to caress the skin of Bo's warm, soft thigh under the blanket. I kept my touch light, tracing imaginary patterns on the inside of her leg and feeling a thin sheen of sweat forming. I felt my body respond automatically to the desire I was stoking. At just that simple touch, my heart was pumping faster, my muscles were tensed and I could feel my nipples straining against the fabric of my bra. I chanced a quick glance at Bo who was breathing heavily and staring at the television like a deer caught in headlights. Touching her like this was torture, but I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. My fingers seemingly had a mind of their own tracing higher and higher until they reached the crutch of her shorts, stroking lightly. Even through the rough denim I could feel her heat burning strong for me.

Bo grabbed my hand lightly stilling my movements and casting her blazing eyes from the screen to me. I could see her longing and feel it mating with my own.

"Geeeez Bo, seriously this movie is sooooo 80's! Get over your pirate obsession already".

Bo and I both jumped at the unwelcome intrusion to our not so private moment. "WHAT KENZI! You said I could pick the damn movie, if you don't like it, you're free to leave!"

I could see Kenzi laughing through her words and throwing her hands up in mock surrender. "Woah, down girl! Pirates are totes cool, I get it! Whatever, I just need some food or something. Wonder if Sally's got any brownies leftover in the kitchen?"

Bo looked like she wanted to pounce, so I stepped in quickly. "The kitchen's been closed for hours Kenz, not much we can do about your brownie craving now".

"Lauren my darling, do you think I'm an amateur? Ciara was shaking her head and laughing lightly at Kenzi before turning to look at me instead.

"Kenzi and Bo have a key to the kitchen. It comes in handy when we get midnight munchies after a big night at the Dal. Unless they changed the locks this year, it should still work". Kenzi was spinning said key around her finger on a keychain for emphasis. This time Bo did pounce, grabbing the key and my hand simultaneously and pulling me at lightning speed out of the lodge calling back over her shoulder "brownies coming right up Kenz!"

I felt giddy being dragged along through the food hall to the kitchen door, Bo slipping the key in and turning the lock, ushering me inside. When the door closed her mouth was on mine in a heartbeat. Finally the lips I'd been dreaming about all day were kissing me with hunger. I pushed against Bo, walking her backwards until she hit the large island in the centre of the kitchen and gave her hips a squeeze, half lifting her to sit on one of the neatly lined up swivel stools. I moved in closer, taking advantage of her legs straddling the stool, pulling her into me and pressing our lower bodies together. I loved the feeling of her hands tangling in my hair and scraping the back of my neck possessively while our tongues continued to caress. I groaned lightly when I heard voices from the food hall. A group of counsellors were grabbing cups and drinks from the machine just outside the kitchen door. I reluctantly slowed our kisses, leaning my forehead against Bo's and wrapping my arms around her waste in a loose hug. Our breathing was laboured, echoing through the industrial kitchen space. "I can't keep doing this Bo. I need you".

Bo nodded and smiled at me through glassy eyes. "I need you too, so much! Tomorrow night, do you want to have dinner with me? There's somewhere I want to take you, I just need to sort some things with Trick first, to make sure it's OK".

Bo was looking at me with such hope and a slight vulnerability that I couldn't resist. "I do believe you have yourself a date". I opened the fridge door, peeking inside and rolling my eyes when I saw its contents. "I also do believe Kenzi has herself some brownies".

**Camp Chipewa Waterfront – Following Night**

I hate surprises. I'm a planner, a sorter, I like to know what's happening and when so I have sufficient time to prepare mentally and or physically. The only information Bo had given me about tonight was that I should dress casually, meet her at the lake pavilion at 6:00pm and bring two bikes with me.

Sure enough as I approached the lakefront I could see her standing against the pavilion wall. I smiled remembering our first kiss in that exact spot only a couple of days ago. Everything with Bo felt too fast and too slow all at the same time.

I pushed the bikes, holding onto the centre bar, one on each side of me. When Bo saw me coming her way, she rushed up and grabbed one of the bikes, leading me down to the pavilion. She was beaming at me, eyes bright and excited.

"Thanks for organising the bikes Lo, these are awesome. I've never seen them around camp before".

"I figured we wouldn't be heading off road too much so I grabbed these old school vintage ones. I have wanted to try them out for weeks. Am I right in thinking no off road?" Bo just looked at me coyly before moving to straddle her bike.

"No off road action. Lets get going, just follow my lead!"

We peddled in silence at a leisurely pace, enjoying the warmth and energy of the summer air and turning to glance at each other happily every now and again. Bo led us up the main road for a short while before veering off onto the lake track. It wasn't a sealed road but it didn't warrant a mountain bike, these were a perfect choice. I was familiar with the track after riding parts of it on numerous occasions over the past weeks, but after around 25 minutes of cruising we had ventured further than I had been before. The houses lining the lake were beautiful and more secluded the farther around they were situated. At the start of the track they were dotted close together and smaller. The houses we were passing now were much larger, some with a private wharf and were spread further apart ensuring seclusion.

Bo was up ahead of me, leading the way so I noticed immediately when she slowed and eventually stopped. I pulled up next to her and sat staring up at the beautiful white house. She smiled at my reaction. "This is Tricks lake house. I know we're coming here in a few weeks for the weekend, but I wanted to bring you first. I told you I wished that you could meet my grandmother, this is the best way I could think of for you to know her".

"Wow Bo. I mean seriously wow, it's beautiful". The house was large, but not flashy sitting lake side. I could see a large back deck that was stilted over the water and a wharf with a small pontoon boat. There was a small fenced vegetable and herb garden at the side of the house and hanging baskets of flowers on the front porch just near the door way which reminded me of the Dal. I must have had a glazed over look on my face because I saw Bo roll her eyes at me before grabbing my hand, linking our fingers and leading me through the front door.

Once we were inside and the door closed behind us we both stood in silence, a sudden nervous energy burning through the air. I'd been in a constant state of desire and excitement for this moment for the last couple of days and now it had arrived, I was apprehensive. I had the urge to look at every tiny thing in this house except for Bo. It seemed the feeling was mutual, both of us glancing around but still unwilling to let go of the connection of our hands. I was grateful Bo finally broke the silence.

"Are you hungry? I have dinner ready to go out on the back deck".

"Actually yes, I'm starving". With that, Bo led us out past the kitchen and through the glass sliding doors to the large deck. It was stilted over the lake and felt like you were literally floating on the water. It was scarce except for a barbeque and small table with bench seats on one end and two large deck chairs joined by a small wooden table on the opposite end. I smiled when I saw a lit candle, a small assortment of sushi, fresh bread rolls with salad and some grapes and strawberries arranged on the table.

"You've been busy. When exactly did you do all this?"

"I had to get the keys from Trick earlier this afternoon, so I picked up a few things while I was out. I wasn't sure what to get, so hopefully there's something here you'll like". I looked at Bo with a single thought "Oh there's definitely something here I like". Bo and I both laughed lightly at my statement. "Sorry. That was cheesy. Very true, but still cheesy. This all looks great".

We sat down on the large wooden deck chairs, each picking at the food and taking in the view of the sun lazily setting over the lake.

"Does Trick live here normally? Or is this like a holiday house? If it were me, there's no way I would leave this house!" Bo smiled in response, nursing a small bunch of grapes.

"It's not a holiday house. I grew up here. Trick is living at the Dal over the summer because I think it's too hard for him to be here all the time. As I said earlier, this house is all my grandmother. She designed it and decorated it, planted the gardens". I noticed the sad smile creep onto Bo's face before she continued. "I love being here. It makes me feel closer to her somehow".

I sat up in the deck chair, turning to face Bo. "Thanks for bringing me here. It really is beautiful. And thanks for dinner. I feel bad I didn't have to organise anything for our date. When we come here with Kenzi and Ciara for the weekend, can I cook us dinner?"

"For sure. I was planning on doing some fishing that weekend. The boat is primed but hasn't been used in a while, so maybe we can catch some fish". I smiled in surprise at the thought.

"I can't believe you like to fish! I go out all the time with my dad and uncle. He owns a boat as well. We have a holiday house on the South Coast of Sydney; about 2 hours drive from home. It's right on the beach and there are great fishing spots nearby. You would love the beaches back home. Maybe you and Kenzi could come visit me. You should wait until its winter here, then it would be summer in Australia, perfect timing!" My excited rant had rendered Bo speechless. She was just looking at me with an indulgent smile.

"I would love to come to Australia. I would get to meet your parents, your sis and Nicole. It would be awesome to put faces to all the names and stories you've told me. How is Nicole anyway?"

I smiled when I thought about Bo in Sydney. There were so many places I pictured taking her, things I wanted to show her and tell her about.

"Nic is good, I think. She sounds chirpy which is REALLY strange for her. When I couldn't reach her those couple of days I was sure something was wrong but then when I finally spoke to her it was the opposite and she was all super positive and glass half full. I don't trust her as far as I can throw her! Something's going on, I'm just not sure what. She said she had physiotherapy early morning and also late evening and that's why I kept missing her. Again that's weird because she HATES physio. I'm going to try to organise a Skype call with her next week. I'm hoping when I see her face, I'll get a better feel for what's going on. Actually you know how I said earlier you should bring Kenzi to Australia, maybe that's not a great idea. I don't think the world is ready for Nic and Kenzi to be in the same time zone!"

The sounds of our laughter echoed through the ever darkening atmosphere out on the deck. The sun was almost set and the candle on the table was flickering higher, seemingly excited at being allowed to provide light to us.

My eyes were drawn back across the table to Bo who was looking back at me nervously in the candle light. With the emergence of night I felt the air shift around us, becoming thick with anticipation. Bo stood from the deck chair and offered me her hand. "Lets go inside. I'll give you the grand tour".

I allowed Bo to lead me through the house, turning on various lamps and lights as we went, our hands never parting. We ventured through the kitchen, main lounge and dining room and then upstairs through the master bedroom, study and bathroom. I was impressed by the styling of the house. It was painted with soft neutral colours, various shades of white with wooden floors and different pieces of furniture, some glass, and some wood. Everything was individual but seemed to fit together creating an elegance and warmth.

We stopped just outside the last white door along the hallway. Bo opened it slowly and led me inside. "This is my room". I swallowed hard and nodded my head in response, taking in my surroundings from the soft variant white and deep purple feature wall, photos of important moments and milestones and the guitar in the corner. It all felt so symbolic somehow, like being here in this house, in her room was her way of saying welcome and ushering me into her life. I felt like I was surrounded by her and it felt amazing, but I wanted more.

Since the moment I had met Bo it had been a constant rollercoaster of emotions from embarrassment to attraction then apprehension and fear through to acceptance, surrender, desire and excitement. My focus now was clear and sharp and I would allow no more interruptions.

I let go of Bo's hand briefly and turned back towards the door to her room, closing it lightly. We were alone in the house but this was my way of saying thank for the welcome and stating my intention to stay and flourish here with her.

I turned back to Bo fixing her with an intense gaze that I hoped was burning through her the way she seemed to have burned into me. I could see her desire but there was something else there, nervousness I had never felt from her before. She had always been so comfortable and confident. I smiled lightly at her, enjoying the effect I was having. Now that our hands were no longer joined I could see her fingers start to fidget. "Do you want to watch a DVD? Or we could take the boat out for a run?" I saw Bo moving around the room frantically, picking up her guitar. "Here I can play us some music". I moved deliberately, bringing our bodies close together and grabbing the guitar from her hands, putting it back on the floor.

"No guitar Bo. No music, no DVD, no boat ride. No more interruptions. I just want you. I just need you".

I moved my hands up to her face, stroking her cheeks reverently with my thumbs before moving in to kiss her. We had been so fevered and hurried in the past and now it felt so agonizingly soft and slow melting my lips with hers. I moved my tongue out to stroke her bottom lip before gaining entrance.

My hands moved, blazing hotly through her hair, down her back and around to her ass, pulling her in closer, always closer and never close enough. I went to the hem of her tight black tank, bunching it slightly and tickling her soft skin. Bo lifted her arms up granting me silent permission to continue. I removed the tank and dropped it haphazardly knowing there were better things to be doing with my hands but I didn't touch her yet, I wanted to remove all barriers first. Continuing in my task, I made short work of the button and zip of her shorts and lowered myself along with the tight denim, landing on my knees. I didn't look back up at Bo, instead getting to work on undoing the laces of her shoes, removing them and her socks and lifting her feet one by one to step out of the shorts.

While I was there, I removed my own shoes and socks and returned to Bo. I had seen her in a bikini so many times now and had always felt the heat of desire and attraction, but looking up Bo's toned body bare before me except for her black lace bra and panties, I was at a loss to comprehend my burning and hunger. My hands moved seemingly of their own accord, mapping her toned calves and gripping the back of her thighs bringing my eager mouth close to her heat. I closed my eyes and breathed her in before moving to place a gentle kiss on the soft skin of her belly.

I stood again to kiss her mouth, willing her to react, coaxing her to join me in this dance. I moved my lips to her neck, licking and sucking softly, reaching around to her back to undo her bra. "Lauren, wait". Her words shocked me but I did as requested and paused, letting her unhooked bra hang loosely over her shoulders.

Bo smiled at me and I could finally see the mischief returning to her chocolate eyes. "I need to catch up". I felt the change immediately, Bo's fevered kisses were back. I was humming with need as she removed my shirt and shorts without preamble. I returned to her bra, flinging it off to the side and diving straight in, taking a breast in my mouth to suck an eager nipple. I palmed the other, testing its weight and marvelling at how perfect it was. Bo took in a sharp breath at my attention "God Lauren. Your mouth feels so good on me". I smiled against her skin moving lower again, hooking my fingers deep into her panties and dragging them down her legs slowly. I was getting impatient, wanting to be bare with her so I quickly removed my own bra and underwear and meshed our naked bodies together.

Finally spurred into action, Bo guided us onto the bed, pressing her full weight down onto me, legs entwined. We rocked and thrust together smoothly, setting a steady pace. I was so wet I could feel it coating her thigh as I glided against it trying to find some relief to soothe my aching sex. I groaned in protest when I felt Bo shift and move to kiss around my breasts, deliberately missing my sensitive nipples. My legs spread wide out of instinct to accommodate her and I felt like crying at feeling the first pass of her tongue over my swollen clit. She was torturing me slowly, just flicking me lightly again and again but not providing enough contact to push me over the edge. "Please Bo. I need you inside me, it's not enough, I need more, please". I wasn't below begging at this point, but it wasn't necessary. I felt her tongue enter me just once, taking a luxurious taste before it was replaced by her fingers pushing deeply. I screamed at the pleasure coursing through me, raising my hips up to meet her thrust for thrust and willing the white heat building deep inside me to last forever but knowing it couldn't. Bo moved her tongue back to my clit and I screamed as the pleasure forced itself through my veins crashing me into orgasm.

When I opened my eyes I saw Bo's hazy ones staring back at me with a lusty glint. "Hi".

"Mmmm Hi. That was amazing, you are amazing" I kissed Bo's lips slowly, noticing her sharp intake of breath whenever we would part. I moved to lay on my side, throwing my right leg over hers to keep her in place on her back. I took some time to look over her gloriously naked body before starting a journey with my hands. I traced my fingers around her lips, down her chin and chest and over her nipples. I marvelled at the contours of her pelvis and finally moved to part her glistening folds, just barely entering her before smothering her exposed clit with her own wetness and moving in slow rhythmic circles. She moved to spread her legs as far as I would allow while still maintaining my possessive hold. I focussed all my energy into the two fingers I had still circling her, hearing her breathing become ragged and feeling the muscles in her stomach and legs quaking involuntarily from my ministrations. I increased my pace and pressed a little harder, not wanting to torture her for too long. It only took another few seconds before Bo's upper body arched from the bed and I heard her cry out for me in sweet submission.

I knew biologically that a women could become aroused again immediately after orgasm and I wasn't anywhere near being through with my exploration of Bo. I never stopped the circling of my fingers, intending to start over again and again. "Ahhhh Lauren, enough please. I'm so sensitive right now".

"Mmmmm I know. Don't worry I'll take care of you I promise. Just let me". She nodded her head, biting her lower lip. I moved to sit up quickly, inviting her to straddle me. Again I moved my fingers to her heat, this time entering her fully and pushing into her warm wetness, returning my thumb to her sensitive clit, rubbing firmly. I let Bo set the pace, riding my fingers with abandon. I had never felt such a need to mark someone as my own; but looking up at Bo, her head thrown back, eyes shut tight in concentration, chest flushed red from her arousal and her beautiful breasts bouncing as she moved I knew she was mine and I was hers.

I felt like mewling like a fucking cat when I felt her walls tightening, squeezing my fingers and coating my hand in her essence while she called my name and lurched forward against me.

We both moved to lay on our sides, our heavy breathing mingling together. Bo draped her leg over my hip, pulling our bodies closer. "I don't think I can walk for a while Lo. My body feels like jelly in the most fantastic way!"

I laughed lightly in response, moving to kiss her forehead, her nose and then her lips sweetly. "Glad I could be of service! I agree, we are VERY good at that".

Bo laughed at me lightly before replying. "VERY, VERY good! In fact I think we should do it again and then maybe again and again". Before I could react, Bo had moved to straddle me, arms on either side of my head holding herself up and starting to move deliberately bringing her wet heat into contact with my own.

I kissed her again and again while our bodies moved in synch, pulling and pushing. She shouldn't have, but she felt like home.

END CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Clarity**

**Camp Chipewa Bunk 10 – 5:30am, Thursday**

I cringed at the sound of the wooden ladder creaking in protest as I descended slowly from my bunk, bare feet hitting the smooth, cool floor with a soft thud.

Padding carefully from the main bunk area and into the small bathroom and closet space, I threw on clean underwear, socks, cotton shorts and a simple blue tank. After grabbing my runners from the piles of shoes strewn about the space, I turned back around and almost bowled over Ciara.

"Lauren it's too early! You could sleep for another hour and a half but no, you're up and gallivanting around at sparrow fart in the morning! Are all Australians as nuts as you?"

"Shhh Ciara. Geez, keep your voice down. I am going for a run. Apache relay is coming up towards the end of the summer and I'm starting training early to make sure I'm in the best possible physical shape I can be. And seriously, what the hell does 'sparrow fart' even mean?" I kept my voice low, whispering into the silence.

Ciara laughed lightly at me, I could tell she was still sleepy and would be falling back into bed the moment I left. "I commend your dedication, really I do, but you're taking it a bit too far don't you think? This is the third day in a row you've been up before the rooster, bolting out the door to ride or swim or run".

"What can I say other than, I love the burn!" I smiled, pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail and crept as quietly as I could past the girls, out from the bunk and into the warm early morning air. The sun was just about up, bringing with it colour and life. I ran eagerly, letting my feet adjust to the rocky terrain slowly, winding up past the climbing wall and through the surrounding woods.

Apart from the sounds of birds, the gravel earth crunching under my feet and blood ringing through my ears as it pumped with fury throughout my body, I detected something extra. I stopped dead along the track, turning my head left and then right, listening intently to pinpoint the source and location of the sound.

A branch snapping under foot, leaves rustling with disturbance, someone was coming and fast, from my left. The time it took for me to turn my head was enough, I smiled automatically and felt my stomach flutter; Bo was here, enveloping me in a tight hug that took my breath away.

"Hey babe! Sorry I'm late. I was having a VERY, VERY nice dream". I could see the spark in Bo's eyes and loved knowing that I was the cause for it. I moved to circle her waste with my arms, pulling her in tight against me, longing for more connection. I leaned in slowly pressing my lips to hers and teasing her mouth sweetly with my tongue. I pulled back when we were both breathless, foreheads resting against each other.

"Mmmm, what exactly was this dream about?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, willing my heart to slow down.

"It was early morning, just like this, and we were in bed together. The bed was big and soft and I could smell salt in the air, feel a warm breeze brush our bodies and hear waves crashing onto the shore all around us. But all of it, the scene, the smells, the sounds, it was like they were all watermarks. With clarity I could feel you, naked and moving against me. You were everywhere, covering me, inside me. I could feel your mouth, warm and wet and your hands moulding my body, fingers pushing deep, filling me completely. It felt so perfect, but then I woke up and I knew it wasn't real".

Bo moved her eyes up to mine with a sudden vulnerability I couldn't understand. "I need you to show me this is real. That we're real". My hands went to her face, touching gently with concern. "Whatever you need I'll do it, anything".

Bo covered my hands with hers, entwining our fingers. "Just kiss me, touch me, please". I looked around the track and the surrounding woods, noticing the sunlight now streaming through in ribbons. Silently I led Bo off the track and a couple of metres into the woods, gently backing her up to rest against the smooth bark of a large tree and kissing her urgently.

I moved my hands to tangle in her hair, pulling lightly before caressing her cheeks, her neck and down the length of her arms. My lips moved back to her neck, sucking lightly while I pulled the thin straps of her top and bra off her shoulders and down her arms, freeing her breasts.

I reached out to her, touching lightly before moving in to lap at her nipples with my tongue, knowing it was something she loved.

"God Lauren, this feels so good, it's too good". I kept my mouth on her breasts, moving my hand down, enjoying a lazy journey across her stomach and hips, into her shorts and past the thin cotton of her panties. I licked my lips in response to how hot and wet she was already.

I reluctantly pulled away from her breasts and looked up, smiling when I saw Bo's head lolling to the side, eye lids half closed and fluttering with pleasure. "Bo, open your eyes, look at me". Her eyes opened slowly and locked onto mine instantly. In that moment, I entered her, stroking deeply with two fingers. "Can you feel me now? This is real, you and me. We're real". I got lost in the feeling of touching her so intimately, so deeply. In the back of my mind I knew we shouldn't be doing this here. We were just barely off the track, just barely concealed but it only heightened the sense of completeness and hot satisfaction I felt as I continued to thrust and push against her with abandon, making love. I could feel Bo starting to tremble and quake around me, trying hard to hold on.

"Cum for me Bo". On command, I felt her walls spasm and the flood of warmth from deep inside as her body crumbled. I kept our connection firm, holding her tight and keeping my fingers inside until her breathing slowed and the focus returned to her eyes.

Bo groaned as I removed my fingers from her, kissing her shoulders lightly as I dragged the straps from her top and bra back up her arms, covering her again. She hadn't said anything and I was starting to worry. "Hey, are you OK? I know things got kinda intense there".

"Yeah I'm…..good I think. Sorry, I didn't mean to come on so strong, I just". I waited patiently for Bo to find the words she was looking for. "I just, after that dream, I really just needed to have you there with me. As much as I love this whole sexy, early morning rendezvous thing we have going on, I really want to tell Kenzi and Ciara about us. I know you're still guarded and you want to keep things between us for a little while, but we leave for Boston tomorrow. I want to be able to introduce you to my other friends if we see them and to fall asleep and wake up naked next to you".

I took a moment to let Bo's words sink in and smiled in response. "I really want that too. I just wanted to enjoy us for a little while, especially after what happened with Dyson. But I really want to tell Kenzi and Ciara". I laughed lightly at myself. "This morning, Ciara caught me before I left and I told her I was going running, training for the Apache Relay. Now I will actually have to enter the race!" I look back at Bo "Can I just ask one thing? Let me tell them".

"I have to say, after the way you just said good morning to me, I don't think I'd be able to refuse any request you made, even if I wanted to. So OK, you can tell them. But please don't wait too long, we only get a couple of weekends off and I don't want to waste a single second". With that said, Bo grabbed my hand, linking our fingers and pulling me back out onto the track. "Well if you're supposed to be running, lets do it! I have won the Apache Relay for the last three years and if you are going to stand a chance in hell of beating me, you need to get that gorgeous ass of yours moving". Bo swatted me on the butt playfully, starting a steady run that I followed easily.

**Camp Chipewa Carpark – 2:15pm, Friday**

"Road trip biatches! I am sooooo freaking excited to be heading home for the weekend". I gave Kenzi my customary eye roll, Ciara simply smiled indulgently.

"Ciara, It's just a weekend, what the hell have you got in this bag?" I could see Bo struggling to lift the luggage up and into 'the beasts' trunk.

"Sorry Bo. You should know I don't travel light if I don't have too!"

"Actually, yeah I do remember that from our camping trip last year! If I recall we ended up having to take one of the camp vans so we could fit all of yours and Kenzi's 'essentials'". Bo turned to look at me, rubbing the back of her neck and stretching.

"God I wish you had of been there for that trip Lo. You would have freaked out. It took me weeks to actually get Kenzi to come camping. I even had our girls make a banner with five stars painted on it to hang over the tent door".

"Oh yeah, I BET you wish Lauren was there alright". The sly grin on Kenzi's face did not escape my key notice.

I cleared my throat, jumping into the driver's seat and throwing on my aviators for good measure. "Lets roll ladies, Boston awaits!"

For the next two and a half hours we laughed, we sang WAY too enthusiastically along with the radio and we planned out our weekend. I drove for the first hour and then Bo took over as we got closer to the City.

"Bo what are you thinking for tonight? Green Dragon?

We had made rough plans for the next couple of days. Tomorrow involved sleeping in, a tour of the University of Boston, head to 'Cheers' for lunch and then either the New England Aquarium or the Franklin Park Zoo in the afternoon. The girls were indulging my need for some animal time. I was really starting to miss work.

Saturday night we had decided to stay in, cook dinner, drink wine and play board games. I wasn't sure that was a sensible combination, but I knew it would be a fun one! Kenzi's dad had organised us tickets for a Red Sox game at Fenway Park on Sunday, so factoring in the drive back after that, the day was gone. Because we were staying in tomorrow night, tonight we were heading out for a big one.

"Of course I'm thinking Green Dragon Kenz. It's Friday night, where else in the world would we be."

"Dude stop. I can already taste the Mojitos. So Ciara, Lo, we are almost at the apartment now" Kenzi looked down at her watch, brow furrowed.

"Plenty of time to show you guys around and get ourselves looking luscious! You are going to LOVE this place. Best cocktails and music in town. We are going to get our freak on ladies!

**Boston, MA**

Finally we arrived at the apartment, scanning in and parking the beast underground. We headed up through the basement car park to a lift and I smiled in anticipation when Bo pushed the button for the penthouse.

Stepping out of the elevator with my bags I scanned the opulent entry way waiting for Kenzi to swipe us in. "Wow. Seriously wow guys! This place is AMAZING". Ciara had pretty much put words to my thoughts. The apartment was stunning and absolutely huge. Kenzi gave us a quick tour through the entry way into a modern, state of the art kitchen and open plan living and dining room space. There were three bedrooms, all with ensuite bathroom and also a home theatre room. I couldn't resist heading out through the kitchen to the semi enclosed balcony, overlooking the city. I smiled when I noticed the hanging wall garden of flowers and herbs knowing Bo must have been behind its creation. What most attracted my attention though was the large Jacuzzi tub in the right hand corner. It was just sitting there, steaming at me.

"What do you think?" I felt Bo's hand come to rest on my lower back, moving just under my top, touching my skin lightly.

"I think it's beautiful. The apartment and the city that is. I know I haven't seen much of it yet, but Boston is a place I've always wanted to visit and so far it hasn't disappointed".

"Mmmm I'm glad about that. I was sorta hoping you might like it here. I know you would DEFINITELY like my room. How about I give you a personal tour?" I could read Bo's intentions loud and clear. All I had to do was tell Kenzi and Ciara about us and things would be so much easier.

Before I could answer, Kenzi arrived on scene, dragging us back inside to get ready. I mouthed a sorry to Bo before heading to the guestroom with Ciara.

An hour and a half later, all dressed to kill, we gathered back in the living room. "Man it feels good to be back In leather!" Kenzi was standing in front of a full length mirror in the hallway, running her hands up and down her skin tight pants.

"Kenz, you took four other pairs of leather pants to camp! You wear them every second day even though you sweat your ass off in them because it's summer". Ciara and I both laughed at the mock look of irritation Kenzi was shooting at Bo.

"A girl can never have enough leather!" Kenzi moved into the kitchen, grabbing four shot glasses, a bottle of tequila and of course it's two best friends, Muchacho Salt and Hombre lemon.

"Here's to a wild night at the Green Dragon!" We all clinked our glasses together, licking some salt, downing the shot and sucking on a lemon in finale.

The Green Dragon did not disappoint. It was still early and the place was packed. Luckily Bo and Kenzi were locals so we slipped straight in, bypassing the line.

After a round of mojitos we hit the dance floor full throttle, moving to a mix of reworked 80's and 90's classic dance tracks to the latest club anthems. The lighting was low and the club was hazy with smoke, all its occupants pulsing in synch, moving with and against each other. The four of us danced in a tight formation, having too much fun dipping, spinning and thrusting in a group to notice anyone else around us.

I felt frenzied dancing so close with Bo. This place seemed to buzz with sex and energy. We kept touching each other subtly, I would occasionally move in to press against her back, holding her hips, breathing her in and grinding against her. She would move in close to me, voicing her desires in my ear over the loud music, knowing no one else could hear. I made sure to always move away before it could be construed as anything other than two close friends lost in the vibe and energy of the night. I could feel sweat forming on my lower back and my hunger for Bo increasing by the second. I grabbed Ciara by the hand and pulled us out of the mass of bodies to the bar. The music was still loud, but you could talk without having to yell the words out.

"Hey, Lauren, everything OK?"

"Yeah, just getting hot in there. Needed a drink and wanted the company of my favourite Co Counsellor!"

"Lovely that is! I bring you two here to Boston, put you up in my sweet as apartment and what do you do in return? Slip out of the pack for a sneaky drink! If my memory serves me correctly, it's your shout Ciara".

"I'm on it. Another round of Mojitos?" Kenzi and I both smiled and nodded our appreciation of that plan. I looked back to Kenzi. "Where's Bo?"

She smiled at me with a twinge of conspiracy in her eyes. "She's right over there". Kenzi grabbed me by the shoulders, turning me to the right and pointing through the crowd.

When my eyes locked on Bo I had to force my emotions to stand down. She was being swarmed by a group of girls and guys, all rallying to move in closer, to gain an advantage. They all wanted her. That was painfully obvious to anyone who was paying attention, and I was DEFINITELY paying attention.

I could see Bo looking around, searching for us. God she was beautiful. I've always thought jealousy to be an immature and useless emotion but for the first time in my life, I could feel it growing in the pit of my stomach and spreading like wildfire, threatening to burn me alive from the inside out.

"Earth to Lauren!" Kenzi and Ciara were standing next to me, mojitos in hand, laughing and waiting expectantly for me to come out of my haze.

"For god sake Lauren, go and claim your woman already!" I could only stare at Ciara after I heard her words. Heat was rising to my cheeks and nerves replacing the jealousy in my gut.

"Excuse me". Kenzi tuned to me, looking serious and amused all rolled in to one. "Lauren, we've known about you and Bo for weeks! Now as Ciara said, go and claim your woman before that dude dry humps her into next year. She's too damn polite to give him a proper brush off. Maybe you can help her out with that!"

I smiled and gave them both a small hug before locking my gaze on Bo and moving with determination through the crowd and the smoke. Ignoring the guy dancing in front of her, I slipped my arms around her from behind, resting my hands flat on her stomach and pulling her back against me possessively. My mouth moved to her ear "you're mine Bo" rolling off my tongue.

I felt her move instantly, turning to face me, a huge smile lighting up her face. She looked from me, back towards Kenzi and Ciara who were both waving and high fiving each other. "You said I could tell them. I decided to show them instead!"

I lunged at her, desperate for her lips on mine. We melted into each other, tongues caressing and hands gripping each other with determination. In that moment, I felt everything else fall away until the only thing I could see or feel with clarity was Bo.

By the time 1:20am rolled around, we were all slightly drunk and exhausted from the drive and dancing all night.

Bo and I dragged ourselves apart and re grouped with Kenzi and Ciara at the bar, getting ready to head back to the apartment.

"I thought it was bad enough watching you two have eye sex for the last couple of weeks, trying so hard to sneak around. At least that was entertaining. Now that you're all out in the open, can you please try and restrain yourselves slightly?"

Bo looked at Kenzi, grabbing our entwined fingers and bringing them up to her lips for a sweet kiss. "Not a chance Kenz, not a chance!"

We only got a groan and a smile in response. We all grabbed some water at the bar, the crowd was thinning out a little now, making it easier to move around. "OK ladies, lets make a move". We all went to follow Kenzi, almost running into her back. She had stopped suddenly, looking to her right and staring silently at a tall blonde. Bo also stopped dead when she saw the woman. She was staring between Kenzi and Bo and then she landed her piercing blue eyes on me, her gaze dropping to our joined hands. I felt Bo's tight grip on me loosen and then let go and I instantly missed the connection.

Bo moved forward at the same time the blonde moved towards the exit. "Tamsin wait".

She turned back around to face Bo and I could see the confusion, hurt and anger in her blue eyes. "I don't think there's anything we need to say to each other Bo. I think I've seen enough".

END CHAPTER EIGHT

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews/comments, as always I appreciate them so, so much! Next chapter will be the continuation of the girls in Boston. You're in for a little bit of turbulence, I can't wait to fill in the blanks on Tamsin. Hopefully she'll surprise you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow I really opened a can of worms introducing Tamsin. I certainly respect everyone's opinions and thoughts. You won't get to see too much of her until next chapter, but hopefully the little reveal here will surprise!**

**Thanks to you all for your fabulous reviews and comments.**

**Spyklv – you're reading my mind….almost!**

**Xymox – hope I do Boston justice! Fixed the BU situation in this chapter!**

**Chapter 9 - Reality bites**

Once the woman exited the bar, I waited patiently for Bo to say something, anything, but she didn't. We all just stood there, seemingly frozen in time.

"Holy shitballs Bo. I cannot believe that just happened! What the hell is Tamsin doing in town anyway? And of all the times for her to be HERE, she would have to pick tonight wouldn't she". Apparently Kenzi had decided to take the bull by the horns and break the awkward silence.

Bo was still rooted to the spot, staring into space. "Bo, are you OK?" I moved to stand in front of her, grabbing both of her hands in mine. "Hey, look at me". When her eyes met mine finally, I could feel the worry coming off of her in waves.

"Are you OK?" I was asking the question to her, but I knew I was definitely not alright. I had a bad feeling about Tamsin and a deep need to know who she was and why Bo had felt the need to drop my hand when she appeared. My ability to be open emotionally was fraught with fine print, but this was Bo, so I swallowed down my own insecurities and focussed for the moment on what she needed.

"I'm so sorry Lauren. Yeah I'm OK. Can we just get out of here please?" The walk back only took 20 minutes but felt so much longer because of the still lingering silence. Bo had reached for my hand again as soon as we exited the Green Dragon and I made sure to hold it tight all the way back to the apartment.

When we were all safely inside we said goodnight and headed in our separate directions. I didn't follow Ciara to the guestroom and neither she or Kenzi had looked at all surprised when Bo led me towards her room instead.

I clicked her door closed behind us and turned back around, struck by a sense of dejavu. The memory of the time we had spent in her room at the lake house hit me. Just like that night, I felt the significance of being in her room, even more so now that we weren't alone in the apartment, that we weren't alone in the relationship. I was accountable now. If I hurt Bo, if she hurt me, we were accountable to people for that. My intentions were definitely to make her happy, but right now she was anything but and I needed to know why.

"So, Tamsin. Who is she?" I looked up at Bo expectantly but with as much patience as I could muster.

"Tamsin is…." I could see Bo thinking things through in her head, debating what she should tell me.

"Tamsin's an old friend. At least….. I think she's still my friend". The memories were practically flitting behind Bo's eyelids as she spoke. There was guilt and sadness in her eyes, like she had been the cause or part of the cause for whatever had happened with Tamsin.

"The last time I saw her, we had a huge fight about Dyson. She said some pretty shitty things to me. I deserved some of them I admit, but…" Bo moved to sit down on the bed and I followed, sitting close so our legs were touching. "I haven't seen her in months and then all of a sudden, she's standing right there in front of me." She looked up at me with uncertain eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just….it was a shock seeing her, that's all. Can we please just...can we save this conversation until after this weekend? I just want this weekend to be for us. I just want time with you and with Kenz and Ciara, together". I wanted to object, I wanted to know what the hell was going on with Bo and I wanted to know now. But I wanted to trust her, I needed to trust her.

"OK" Bo smiled up at me. "But Bo, you can talk to me you know. I'm still your friend". I smiled mischievously across at her. "A friend that likes to kiss you" I moved in to taste her lips, keeping it light and sweet. "A friend that likes to kiss you A LOT" I pressed my mouth to hers again, this time bringing my tongue out to tease her, demanding entrance. Bo's hands moved to my hair, stroking lovingly while we deepened the kiss. I was so ready for her, but felt like I needed to let Bo set the pace tonight.

I was surprised when she pulled away and stood up, offering me her hand. "Come and shower with me?" I nodded my head, taking her hand and letting her pull me up and against her. The house was silent and we followed suit, not talking when we entered the bathroom. My ears were still ringing from the loud music at the club and I could tell Bo was deep in thought. It dawned on me that this was the first time in days we didn't have to rush. I worked methodically, stripping Bo of her clothes piece by piece, peppering kisses to her body as I went. When she was naked in front of me I had to fight the urge to not take her against the wall, or on the floor or even on top of the marble vanity. Now that I had opened myself to the feelings I had for Bo, she had unlocked the passionate and sexual side of myself I had allowed to lay dormant, but I could sense it wasn't what she needed right now.

Bo kissed me again, just once, just lightly and then started the task of undressing me. She took her time, running her hands over every new patch of my skin being exposed to her. When I was finally naked with her, she pulled me into a full body hug, resting her head in the crook of my neck and sighing at the intimate contact.

I don't know how long we stayed in the shower. I was lost with her under the hot water, just touching, washing and kissing each other until we almost passed out on our feet. We took turns drying each other, brushed our hair and fell into bed, limbs entwined to the point I didn't know where I ended and she began.

**Saturday, 9:45am**

When my eyes opened I was hit suddenly with too many conflicting feelings to properly digest them all. My head was pounding, I was starving and dehydrated yet I felt more rested than I had in a long time. I hadn't dreamt last night, I hadn't even moved and neither had Bo. We were still entwined intimately, arms and legs resting together.

I could feel her chest rise and fall in a deep, steady rhythm against my back and I smiled in spite of myself, torn between turning over and using my lips and hands to wake her up or to let her sleep while I made breakfast. My stomach growling ultimately made up my mind for me. I lifted Bo's arm from its place on my hip, kissing her hand lightly and slipping my leg from under hers. The change in temperature hit me full force and I realised all my clothes were still in the guest room. I scanned the room awkwardly, suddenly feeling like a fish out of water. Clothes….clothes would be good right now! I moved as quietly as I could to a tall set of draws, opening them from the bottom up and pulling out a pair of red satin boxers and a black t-shirt, throwing them on. When I looked down, I smiled brightly, seeing a large skull and cross bones on the front of the shirt in stark white. Bo really did love her pirates.

I took one last long look at Bo, still fast asleep under the covers and made my way out through the silent apartment to the kitchen. The fridge was surprisingly well stocked so it wasn't hard to decide what to make for breakfast. I was famous for my omelettes back home so got to work cracking and whisking eggs with milk and cheese. I found myself running on autopilot which was strange, but it just felt so right to be here. I was flipping my omelettes like a manic, adding tomato, mushrooms and some baby spinach and of course more cheese! Just past 10am, the sun was shining high through the open double doors and I welcomed the sense of calm and belonging I felt in this moment.

"Mmmmm…..I thought I made it clear that I wanted to wake up naked with you, not wake up naked in an empty bed". I bit my bottom lip in surprise, feeling Bo nuzzling into my hair and snaking her arms around my waist from behind.

I turned to face her, pulling her tightly into me, using the kitchen island against my back as support. Bo broke away from my eyes, scanning me up and down appreciatively.

"God Lo, you in my clothes has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. Actually on second thought I'll have to make it the second sexiest thing I've ever seen, you naked for the win every time!"

I wasn't expecting this playful side of Bo this morning. After last nights appearance of Tamsin at the club she had been so sad and conflicted and now it was the complete opposite, I felt like my head was spinning. Before I had a chance to form words I was being kissed hard.

Bo's lips were on mine, pressing and nipping with purpose, her tongue immediately seeking entrance which I willingly granted. I felt her pushing against me, willing my upper body to bend just slightly so that our hips could lock in that oh so delicious way. God it always felt too good with her, like we were custom made just for each other.

Never in my life had I been with anybody who could get me from 0 to 100, omelettes to I-need-you-inside-me-so -hard-and-so-deep-I- can't-remember-my-own-name. But that's what it felt like every time with Bo, it was magic and I couldn't get enough, I always needed more.

Just as if she had read my mind I felt her hands tracing familiar paths, ignoring the thin barriers of her clothes on me, squeezing my breasts, grazing my sensitive nipples, gripping my bare ass and finally moving to tease my now dripping wet centre with simple strokes.

"Please Bo". I felt out of control with need, the heat in my body making every nerve ending hum in anticipation.

"All I can smell is yummy floating its delectable way into my nostrils and tingling my tastebuds. I could eat a horse or maybe even a hippo right now!"

Bo froze at the sound of Kenzi's raspy morning voice coming our way. "Well, well, well, looky what we have here! Apparently it's a good morning for some. Or maybe not quite so good depending on my timing!" I could feel as well as hear the frustrated groan Bo let out, looking over my shoulder at Kenzi.

"Hey, don't blame me ladies. If you're gonna have your hands all up in the proverbial cookie jar, save it for the not so common areas!"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to ignore the ache in my centre, for now being left unsoothed. Bo discreetly removed her hands from me, giving me a gentle kiss and a silent promise of 'to be continued'. I turned to Kenzi who was thankfully on the other side of the kitchen island, sitting at the dining table with a shit eating grin.

"I got up to cook breakfast". It was an obvious statement, but honestly my brain still wasn't functioning at full capacity.

"Oh SOMETHING was cooking that's for sure". Bo and I both growled in unison at the playful taunt. Kenzi outright laughed, clearly enjoying the situation.

"Ok, ok, I surrender for now, no more teasing I promise! But i'm not sorry. If i'm not getting any, no one should be able to! Oh and Lauren, I think that ones beyond saving". I followed Kenzi's pointed finger down to the long forgotten frying pan and the now very burnt omelette.

"Shit!" I moved the pan from the stovetop quickly, sliding the burnt omelette out and wiping the pan over ready for more. "Well shit to you too Lauren. What a nice way to be greeted first thing in the morning". I looked up and smiled at a very hungover Ciara now sitting next to Kenzi at the table with her head in her hands, rubbing at her temple. I had learnt from living with Ciara that the next morning after a big night out was never a pleasant one, She DID NOT do hungover well.

For the next little while we all stayed quiet. Kenzi read the paper, Ciara messaged on her phone and Bo and I worked in unison, cooking, chopping fruit and making coffee. The atmosphere was relaxed and familiar, like this was a morning ritual we had done a million times rather than it being the first. When we had all finished eating, bellies full and buzzed with caffeine you could feel the energy and life start to return to the room. "So, you ladies still want to see good old BU?"

"Kenzi what the hell are you talking about?" Ciara looked up from her phone, clearly still wearing her morning cranky pants. I moved my hand to her arm, hoping to diffuse her a little. "Mate, she means Boston University". I looked to Kenzi, answering for us both "yes we definitely still want to see it". I had always wondered what University was REALLY like in the states. Of course I had seen all the clichéd movies set on campus with bizarre room mates and frat parties, but were they a true reflection? University in Australia is so much different. You don't generally live on campus and there are no fraternities. There are bars at the uni and organised social events and sports but nothing like the massive on campus programs here.

"As long as I get a beer at Cheers, i'm a happy camper!" We all looked up to Ciara in unison, shaking our heads and laughing at the very bad pun. "What? I loved that show. Ted Danson, Kirstie Alley, Shelley Long and Kelsey Grammar, simply 80's, simply classic!"

"Well that's the morning gone. Actually, most of the morning's already gone, so lets make it a quick trick to BU, then beers at cheers and Lo, what's it going to be, Aquarium or Zoo?" Bo turned her attention to me, holding my hand on top of the table.

"I have to go with the Zoo if that's OK with you guys? I've read a little about the Gorilla family and interactive habitat at Franklin Park and would love to check it out". Bo smiled at me, studying me closely. "You get all excited and animated when you talk about animals, it's adorable!"

"Oh barf! Enough with the cuteness. Bring on cheers already!" Kenzi stood up, swinging her finger between Bo and I for emphasis before heading off in the direction of her room.

"Lauren, grab your bag from the guest room and bring it into mine". I was just about to stand from the table but was stopped by Ciara, grabbing my hand and shaking her head. "Oh I don't think so Bo. You two trying to get undressed and then dressed in the same room, that's not going to work and you know it. Lauren, you're coming with me. Bo, you're a big girl, i'm sure you can dress yourself!"

**Saturday, 5:45pm**

"Bo, my feet are killing me dude. Please for the love of everything leather, help me get these damn boots off!"

We all practically fell into the apartment, flopping down on the couch from exhaustion. Bo had a solid hold on Kenzi's boot, putting her whole body weight into the action of pulling it off. "Kenz, why do you always do this to yourself? We were going to a damn Zoo but still you had to wear high heels!"

"Well I didn't remember Franklin Park being so tiring". Bo collapsed into me on the couch after finally extracting the second boot from Kenzi's foot. "That's because the last time you went there you were 10 and you had a very patient nanny who pushed you around in one of those carts painted like different animals all day!"

"My dear Bo Bo, a fine point you make! Seriously though Lauren, the Zoo was fun, especially with you commentating the whole way around. That brain of yours is full of fun and wonderful shit like habitats and feeding patterns of all things slithery through to flappy. I had a great day".

I moulded myself further into Bo, smiling in relief at being able to finally sit down. "Yeah sorry about that. Once I got started I couldn't stop my brain from firing off all the little bits of Info I had stored away. Seeing all the animals just made me want to travel. It's one of the best things about being a vet. In every different country there are different animals to treat and study".

"Speaking of travelling. You guys need to come to London. If Troy eventually does propose and I accept, you're all invited to the wedding!" I turned to face Ciara, wondering out loud.

"So does this mean you ARE going to say yes when he asks? I thought you still hadn't decided".

"I've decided that i've been overthinking things. Normal people don't get this much time to debate it, they just get it sprung on them and go with whatever answer feels right at the time, so that's what i'm going to do".

I felt envious of the freedom Ciara had. I wasn't sure what would happen between Bo and I at the end of the summer but whatever it was, would have to be carefully considered, calculated and decided in advance, nothing could simply be left to chance.

"I'm thinking pre marriage proposal celebrations are in order. So I'm thinking pizza, i'm thinking home delivered, i'm thinking red wine and i'm thinking in the Jacuzzi!" At Kenzi's suggestion, Bo was up off the couch in a flash, running quickly to the guest room to grab my bag and then pulling me up from the couch towards her room, leaving no time for Kenzi and Ciara's amused expressions.

**Saturday, 6:30pm**

I cringed watching another piece of pepperoni fall into the Jacuzzi from the extra large slice of pizza Kenzi was shovelling into her face. We were all on to our second glass of red wine and combining that with the beer from earlier, things were starting to get messy.

"I know what you're thinking Lo. It's not hygienic, but you must admit it's damn fun in here!" I smiled at Bo's ability to read me so well. "Yeah it is fun! It just freaks me out every time I see a piece of deli meat bobbing up from the bubbles".

I looked across at Ciara who was lounging in the far corner of the Jacuzzi, submerged except for the top part of her neck and her head, glass of wine dangling haphazardly over the steaming water. She was giggling like crazy at everything. I had never seen her drink wine before and it was proving to be an entertaining exercise.

We relaxed in the Jacuzzi until the pizza and wine were gone and we were all pruning under the cover of darkness and a blanket of stars in the Boston sky. We didn't bother getting dressed; the weather was really warm even at night, so we simply wrapped towels around our wastes and moved back into the apartment to continue our little party.

Bo cracked another bottle of wine that I noticed with keen interest she didn't drink any of. However she made sure to keep Kenzi and Ciara's glasses filled at all times. She kept smiling at me warmly, eyes sparkling with mischief as we chatted about life, past and present and it didn't take me long to catch on to her plan. Getting the pair of them all boozed up would ensure an early night and more time for Bo and I to be together.

I watched in rapt interest as Bo was trying to guess what the hell Kenzi was drawing. "Man? BIG man? muscles, hair? Kenzi what the freaking hell is that?"

"Sorry guys, the little hourglass here has run out of sand!" Ciara was still giggling, studying the hourglass she held in her hand like it was some kind of rare treasure.

"Damn Bo, you are sooooo bad at Pictionary! I was drawing handsome, the word was HANDSOME".

"I am NOT bad at Pictionary! YOU are a bad drawer, especially when you've had too much wine! That is a stick figure with long hair, huge muscles and a firehose for a penis!"

"Yeah and what's not handsome about that?" Bo grabbed Kenzi in a hug, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "You're one of a kind Kenz, never change!" In that moment I thought of Nicole and how much I missed her.

**Saturday, 9:00pm**

I stood in Bo's room, staring out of the full length window at Boston City, lost in my thoughts. It felt surreal being here. When I was at home, i'd sometimes lie awake at night and think about places I wanted to visit and things I wanted to do. Now I was here, in one of those places and doing the things i'd dreamed about and all I could think of was home.

So much had changed, I had changed, inside. I wondered when my mum and dad or Karen or Nicole saw me again would they be able to tell I was different? When I got home, would the world there now feel different to me? I sighed and rubbed at my eyes. I was just overtired and thinking too much as usual.

I smiled when I heard the door click quietly closed, but I didn't turn around. In a manner of seconds I felt Bo's damp bikini covered breasts press into my back, her hands resting on my bare stomach.

I leaned my head back on her shoulder, content with the close contact. Bo moved my hair to the side, kissing my neck softly, her hands unfolding the towel around my waste and dropping it to the floor. I lifted my head back up and went to turn around only to be stopped by strong arms, holding firmly to my hips. "Stay. Enjoy the view while I enjoy you".

My eyes focussed on the city below, but the rest of my body was fine tuned to the lips and tongue making love to my neck and shoulders. People continued to walk and run past but they soon blurred as the heat in my body rose and my heart began to pump faster and faster, belonging now to Bo.

Her lips never stopped kissing me as her hands gently untied the feeble bow holding my bikini top on. God how I wanted those lips to be on my now exposed breasts, licking and sucking, but they never came. Instead they stayed on course, back up on my neck now sucking and biting lightly, driving me crazy with need.

Bo's hands were moving again, this time grabbing the thin string on both sides of my bikini bottoms, pulling with urgency, wanting to free the rest of my body to her. Finally those hands blazed to my front, lifting both of my breasts, rubbing and flicking my sensitive nipples while continuing the assault on my neck.

"God you're beautiful Lauren". I felt myself growl and my body sway slightly, Bo's voice in my ear turning me on even more. I moved my right hand up, covering her own on my breast and guiding it down to my heat, desperate for her touch. "So beautiful and so fucking wet".

My body buckled with the intensity of her fingers, slowly dipping into me before circling my throbbing clit. "Just for you". I bit my lip, willing the words to come out. "I told you that you were mine Bo. But i'm yours too. I'm yours if that's what you want".

All contact and movement ceased and I felt tears spring to my eyes from the loss. Bo turned me to face her, her eyes a dangerous mixture of wonder, fear and grace. "I want that Lauren. I want you. I think i've always wanted you, even when I didn't know you". I smiled and kissed her urgently. It had been two days since I'd had her inside of me fully and that was long enough.

My hands busied themselves, peeling the bikini from her body and guiding her to the bed. Once our naked bodies made full contact, I felt something shift between us. Everything felt even more intense if that was even possible, like our bodies were boldly etching the declaration we hadn't yet found the nerve to voice.

I threw my head back, sinking deeply into the pillow just as my hips rose to take Bo's fingers fully inside me. I couldn't tell how long we moved for, unaware of anything except the need to soothe the building ache. I could feel my walls start to tighten around Bo and the muscles in my legs start to shake but I wanted to hold on, I wanted to feel Bo cum with me. I let my fingers dig into her ass and pushed my thigh firmly against her wetness, encouraging her to move harder and faster against me. That was all she needed and our mouths joined together again, swallowing the screams of pleasure before collapsing in a heap of sweaty, satisfied limbs.

**Sunday, 9:30am**

Why did I always have to wake up before Bo? Actually I was never one to sleep in. As soon as my eyes were open that was it, the day had started. I should be tired, physically and emotionally but I just felt buzzed. Looking across at the giant neon numbers from the alarm clock, ticking to 9:30am I smiled in satisfaction. I knew we had to get up soon, get dressed and get to the Red Sox game. I'd already been awake for half an hour, just waiting patiently, but now the time had come for a special wake up call.

Bo was flat on her back, such a perfect position, so I lifted the covers slowly off her upper body only, tracing lightly around her nipples and watching in fascination as they became larger and flushed pink. I was so wrapped up in my study that I didn't notice her eyes start to flutter and then open. "Goodmorning Lo. FINALLY I get to wake up naked with you. It was definitely worth the wait".

"Mmmmm...thanks I think! and goodmorning to you too! We have to get up soon. I heard Kenz and Ciara banging bowls around in the kitchen a little while ago but I don't think either of them would be game enough to walk in here". I smiled and moved to cover her body with my own, the contact reigniting the ever present fire between us.

**Sunday, 6:00pm**

They had to wait a little longer for us, but eventually we did make it to the game and we had a blast. Baseball was my new favourite sport and I was definitely a Red Sox girl, I even had one of Bo's old Sox shirts on to prove it. The day flew by far too quickly though and I couldn't believe it as we pulled up outside the Dal, looking to live every second of our free weekend to the fullest.

"Ciara, Lo, are you sure you guys are fine for a little while? We'll just go refuel the beast here and be back in 20 minutes or so". I threw my arm around Ciara and started to walk towards our usual table around back. "Maybe I should stay too Kenz". I looked back towards Bo and smiled but Kenzi was having none of it. "Oh no you won't. I've had to put up with you two going at it like rabbits all weekend. You're coming with me".

Trick had been happy to see us, wanting to hear all about the weekend and eager to get stats from the Sox game. Turns out he is a major baseball fan and used to take Bo to all the games when she was a kid. We had just ordered a round of shots, Danny who was Trick's right hand barman was flipping the bottles around, having some fun with it until we saw and heard a large crowd of Romanac campers entering the bar, including Dyson.

He locked his eyes on me and I couldn't pick one emotion out of the jumble, there were too many being projected. Ciara grabbed the tray of shots and motioned for us to leave. "Lauren, lets go". I turned, but I didn't move. "You go. I'll meet you out there". Ciara nodded and left but I could see the worry etched on her face.

There were so many things I wanted to say to Dyson. I wanted to tell him that I understood what he was feeling, that i'd been there. I wanted to believe that he was a good person, that he was just hurting. Most of all I wanted to gage if he was sorry for kissing me, if he was sorry for trying to project his hurt onto Bo. God what was I thinking? I couldn't say any of those things to him, I didn't even know him. This time I did move, I started to walk slowly but I didn't get far. I heard Dyson's gruff voice saying my name and I couldn't help myself. I turned to face him.

"Did you have a good time in Boston?" The shock must have been evident on my face but he continued on.

"You're glowing, so i'm sure you had yourself a GREAT time". Questions were forming thickly in my mind. How the hell did he know about the weekend?

"Excuse me?" He looked at me smugly, again continuing earnestly.

"I know all about you and Bo. I believe you ran into my sister, Tamsin". This time I knew the shock was written all over me. Why hadn't Bo told me? I still hadn't uttered a word to Dyson and I didn't think I wanted to, I didn't think I could.

"She used to make me glow like that too. She makes you feel special, makes you believe that you're going to be together, but Bo's in love with the magic and that's all. When it gets too serious, when it gets too normal, she bails. I guess you won't have to worry about that though. She knows she can have her little fantasy for the summer and then you'll be packing your bags and heading home and she'll be moving on again". I could feel the dull anger and hurt radiating from him. He looked at me, trying to read me.

"You don't believe me". It was a statement more than a question. Whether I wanted to hear this or not, he was going to tell me. "She slept with me you know, after we broke up. I spent months trying to understand why she didn't want to be with me, months trying to be whatever she wanted. Then one night she comes to me and wants me. The truth is, Bo doesn't know what she wants".

I really didn't want to believe what he was telling me. I could feel all my insecurities starting to rise to the surface and gain strength. Bo had asked me if this was real, if we were real? I had answered with a yes and that was my truth. But was it hers? Was any of it real?

"Dyson! What the hell are you doing?" Kenzi's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. When I looked at Bo, her head was down, she wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Nice one Bo. I had to hear about your latest..." I could see Dyson swallowing down the words he really wanted to use to describe Bo and I."I had to hear about I from Tamsin". He downed a shot quickly and brushed passed me on his way out of the Dal.

"Lauren?" Bo was now looking at me, eyes sad and guilty. Kenzi was still here and Ciara had just come back inside, but I didn't care. I wanted some answers and I wanted them now.

"Why didn't you tell me about Tamsin, who she really is?"

"I'm so sorry Lauren. I swear to you that I was going to. I knew something like this would happen and I didn't want to ruin our weekend".

"You promised me that you would always be honest with me, brutally honest. But that's bullshit Bo. You're only honest to the degree that it suits you".

"That's not true Lauren" Bo was moving towards me desperately but I put my hand up to block her.

"Did you sleep with Dyson? After you had broken up, did you sleep with him?" I saw the shock hit Kenzi's face at the question. Clearly this was something she hadn't known.

"Yes". The absolute look of regret that washed over Bo's face made me want to reach out and hug her, but the sickness and hurt I felt made that impossible. She started to sob and reached out desperately to me again.

"Don't touch me Bo. Just don't. God I'm such an idiot. You don't have a clue what you want, but it sure as hell isn't me, isn't us".

"Lauren please. I do want you, I want us so much, please believe me. I…" I could see the words she had wanted to say and it made me furious.

"Don't say it Bo. Don't you dare say it".

I could see Bo break and the sight broke me as well. But I didn't turn back; I just kept walking straight out of Dal.

END CHAPTER NINE


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up, hope it hasn't made the story too hard to follow with the gap in time.**

**All i can say is thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story and for leaving comments/reviews. I do read them all and always respect each and every one of your thoughts and opinions.**

**There were a couple of comments after the last chapter, not happy that Lauren is portrayed as a victim and Bo as a cheater. It's not the way i intended for this storyline to come across, so my apologies if i'm doing a crappy job at it!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy the next installment and please let me know what you think either way!**

**Chapter 10 - Truth is beauty**

**Camp Chipewa Lodge, Monday 6:50am**

"Hold on a sec Loz, I need to sit down! OK, so, let me recap...just so i'm sure i've got every detail correct before we tackle this lovely shitstorm! So, you go to Boston for your planned weekend with the chicks and you FINALLY decide to put your big girl panties on and tell Kenzi and Ciara about you and Bo - which by the way - i'm so freaking proud of you! THEN blondie shows up at the club and Bo freaks and you wonder why. So you ask her about it and she feeds you the "she's just an old friend" line which you don't really believe but you're trying to do the trust thing so you brush it off and get with the hot, hot loving on every surface in the apartment - which again by the way - i'm so freaking proud of you - and i'm glad I no longer feel the need to revoke your vagina!"

I collapsed forward in the phone booth and banged my head against the plastic in front of me. "This isn't a joke Nicole! I need to vent and I need some objective advice from my best friend. I'm still so bloody angry and I couldn't sleep, I just kept going over things in my head. You know me and tired does NOT mix well". I wanted to be objective but I couldn't seem to shake my anger this morning. Last night after I left Bo and walked out of the Dal, I was surprised Ciara had followed immediately and provided a willing shoulder if I wanted to cry on it. I was even more surprised when Kenzi had then emerged only mere minutes later, looking wounded and pissed off about it.

We all piled into the beast and Kenzi drove us back to Chipewa in silence. I didn't cry then, but I saw quiet tears running down Kenzi's face and it almost made me break. I had hoped that Trick was looking after Bo. Even in that moment, I hated the thought that she was hurting alone.

Ciara had been such a good friend, offering anything and everything, but I was never the type of person to cry it out with someone. I liked to dwell in my own sadness all by myself. It wasn't until I was tucked up in my bunk, the girls sleeping peacefully around me that I cracked and the tears I had been holding in were set free, my insecurities and fears flooring me completely. Had what Bo and I shared been meaningless to her? Was this just a game? How the hell could I have allowed myself to be open and hurt again so easily? No, it felt so real, it felt so right. I had never felt a connection like the one I felt with Bo, ever. I had been exactely like Dyson at one point, I knew I shouldn't take everything he said literally. But Bo had admitted to sleeping with him, probably only a couple of months ago. Did she still have feelings for him? Then there was Tamsin, she hadn't told me that she was Dyson's sister. What was the big deal with that? Why all the half truths? So I hadn't slept, I just alternated from angry to distraught and back again.

"Yes I do recall you without sleep Loz and it's not a pleasant memory! So you get back to the Dal, all loved up and you run into the ex who tells you that he knows all about you and Bo from his sister, who turns out to be the blonde from the club and then proceeds to hit you right where it hurts with the 'Bo just loves the magic' speech".

I heard Nicole taking exaggerated breaths and I couldn't help the hesitant smile that graced my face. She could always make me smile, no matter the situation.

"Is that everything?"

"Yep, that's the situation i'm in! I'm angry, i'm hurt but do I have a right to be? I mean Bo never made any promises to me, I never made any to her. I knew about her past with Dyson when things started to progress between us. Maybe I should take this as it is, a casual thing and stop being so sensitive. It's just, it felt..." I sighed and stopped my train of thought, frustrated at myself for being such a fool and opening up so easily.

"It felt what? It felt right? It felt good? It felt like love? It's not a dirty word Lauren".

I didn't want to admit it, but the word had been on the tip of my tongue a few times over the weekend. The thought of loving someone had scared me for such a long time but it just felt so natural with Bo. That's what made this whole situation so damn sad.

"You forget, I know all about you Loz. I was there when all the shit went down with Mark, I watched you sink into yourself for months and then party yourself into oblivion for months after that. I also know you like to think you were closed off, but you weren't Lauren, not really. I know that you've wanted to find love for a while, it just didn't happen until now. You want my objective advice, here it is. I think you want to take the easy out. You feel yourself falling in love and it scares you, so the first hint of dishonesty or mess and you want to bail. I love you Lauren, I really do, but one of the things you really need to get is that life isn't a fairytale. It isn't always easy or neat and tidy. Everybody has a past, everybody makes mistakes. I get that what Mark did to you was hell and that you have trust issues, but you can't expect Bo to be perfect and you can't allow yourself to project someone else's mistakes on to her. She said she would tell you about Tamsin, she just needed some time. How do you know she wouldn't have told you everything later? As for Dyson, come on Lauren! The guy is clearly still hurting and people do and say stupid shit when they hurt too much. You of all people should know that, or have you forgotten so easily?"

I know the barb wasn't meant to intentionally hurt me, but it stung nonetheless.

"You need to decide if Bo is who you want. If you do love her, then you need to swallow your anger and give her a chance to explain. Get into the messy shit of her life and tell her all about yours and then see where you both stand".

"I know you're right Nic, I really do. But this is crazy right? We live in different countries, everything is going to be so hard".

"Isn't that what life's all about? It's hard and it's messy and it's fucking beautiful! If you two love eachother, anything is possible. I guess the question is do you want her enough to make the possibility into a reality?"

I stayed silent for a long time, just taking in Nicole's advice. Her voice through the phone almost made me jump. "I want to tell you something I've never told you before". There was a long pause before she continued. "I know you thought Mark was the one for you. But when I found out about him and Ness, I wasn't surprised. He was everything you THOUGHT you wanted, but I'm not sorry that it ended. I'm sorry that you got hurt and that he broke your trust. He wasn't the one for you and I think deep down, you know that now. So if there's any possibility that Bo could be that person for you, then fight for it and give her the chance to fight for it too".

"Wow! Who are you and what did you do with my best friend? What happened to my frustratingly glass half empty, 'get your head out of the clouds' cruisader?"

I heard her laugh and it warmed my heart instantly. "This is the first time in a year I didn't have to pee into a bag that was attached to me. That's gotta be cause for some happy right?"

I smiled brightly, wanting so much to be able to hug Nicole in this moment. "Yep that's definately happy news. But I suspect it has far more to do with the hot physiotherapist who's been keeping you from answering my calls".

"I never kiss and tell Loz, you should know that".

"I WILL be getting ALL the details off you soon, no arguments". I grimaced when I heard the camp wake up call "Goodmorning Camp Chipewa. It's another beautiful day. Rise and shine, rise and shine. Flagpole in 15 minutes, I repeat, flagpole in 15 minutes".

"I'm really sorry Nic, but I have to go. Thank you so much for the advice. I miss you so much. Can't wait to see you soon!"

"Yeah I miss you too mate. See you soon, bye".

I sat in the silence of the booth for another minute or so, trying to clear my cloudy thoughts, but having no luck. I know I needed to talk to Bo, I wanted to talk to Bo, but I just wasn't quite ready. I needed some time to let my anger dull a little and I was going to take that time, so I did what I could do for now. I got up, took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other, heading back towards my bunk.

**Camp Chipewa Bunk 10, Monday 5:30pm**

I sat on the front porch of our bunk, freshly showered and amazed at how the day had evaporated right before my eyes.

I had done nothing more than simply go through the motions of life, starting as soon as I got back to the bunk this morning. Nicole's advice had circulated over and over through my thoughts and I kept imagining all the scenarios and explanations I could possibly be presented with when I did speak to Bo, both good and bad. All the while I made beds, piggy backed the girls in turns up to flagpole, ate breakfast, got dressed, worked on the climbing wall in the moring and then rode groups through the woods and around the lake in the afternoon. To anyone watching me it would seem an ordinary day, but on the inside I was blazing a buffet of emotions. Breakfast had been horrible, not only for me, but clearly for Bo, Ciara and Kenzi as well.

Again to an outsider, everything would have looked happy, our campers were chatting and laughing, singing the usual camp songs before racing off for the day, but the four of us had all been affected by the thick atmosphere that had set in. It was exhausting and sad to feel this way after having spent an entire weekend together, feeling so much familiarity and contentment in each others space and company.

I hadn't been able to help myself and had glanced over to Bo and Kenzi's table and had wished right away I could take it back. Bo looked utterly broken and tired, never once looking in my direction, instead keeping her eyes on the food she was playing with and occasionally talking with one of her girls. What had me worried was that Kenzi wasn't talking at all and wouldn't even look at Bo. Ciara had taken in the whole situation that morning and I felt bad that she was stuck in the middle of all of this.

"Hey Lo! What are you and Ciara up to tonight?" Bec had snuck up on me, coming out onto the porch with Alice, both of them sitting down on the steps with a bowl of water and a razor, shaving their legs and waiting expectantly for my answer. I smiled down at them, amazed at how everything was a group activity at camp, even shaving your legs!

"Hey chicks! Well you are in luck, we are both staying in with you tonight. We wanted to catch up and get the goss!"

Ciara had understood my need to lay low for the night and had suggested that we take the girls on a 'sneak out'. We were allowed to lead our campers out of the bunk at night, 'sneaking' them to a camp location a few times throughout the summer.

Our girls had been completely surprised, this being our first 'sneakout' for the summer. We made it fun, grabbing torches and running in a formation, weaving between bunks and trying to be stealthy as we crossed over to the waterfront pavillion. We spent the night pumping the music and busting some moves.

**Camp Chipewa Eco Shed, Tuesday 10:45am**

I sat down at the small table in the middle of the eco shed, chugging some water to cool me down. It was my turn to clean up and service the bikes and to be honest, I was loving the quiet and the rare chance of some time alone.

Breakfast had been just as horrible this morning as it was yesterday. Bo looked worse and again Kenzi was quiet and hardly acknowledged Bo. I couldn't decide if I was secretly pleased that Bo was clearly hurting over this or disappointed that she wasn't begging me to talk to her. I know that's so screwed up and that if Nicole were here right now she'd tell me to get over myself because I had clearly demonstrated to Bo that I wasn't ready to talk to her and she was just giving me what she thought I wanted. Either way, I missed her like crazy.

I laughed when I heard the sudden sound of the phone ringing in the small building, "saved by the bell" flashing through my mind.

"Hello, Lauren speaking" It was strange to get a call down here, I think I had only heard this phone ring one other time in the entire camp season so far.

"Hey Lauren, it's Nat from the lodge office. Leah told me I could find you up there. You've got a visitor. Leah's cleared it with me, said you can make your way down here when you're ready". I couldn't help thinking there had been some mistake. All the people I know are here at Chipewa and don't need to 'visit' me. The only other person I could think of was Trick and he saw me all the time at the Dal.

"Nat, are you serious? Is this some kind of prank or something? Who is my visitor?"

"Hold on a sec, I only just swapped shifts, so I'll have to have a look through the sign in details. OK got it, her name is Tamsin. She's waiting for you out on the lodge porch".

I was thankful I was sitting down otherwise I think I might have collapsed on the spot. I could feel my anxiety skyrocket, my palms sweating as I gripped the phone in my hand for dear life.

"Lauren? Hey Lauren, you still there?" I nodded my head mutely a few times, willing myself to speak.

"Sorry, yeah I'm here. I'll be there in a couple of minutes". I didn't say anything else to Nat, I just hung up the phone and started walking. Why was Tamsin here? Why the hell did she want to see me? If she was anything like Dyson, I knew this meeting was not going to go well, but I couldn't stop myself, my feet just kept moving, one in front of the other, like a programmed robot. Everything else around me faded away as I walked and I didn't even realise i'd reached the lodge until I felt her penetrating gaze on me.

"Hello Lauren. I was starting to think you weren't coming". I looked up and locked her gaze with one of my own. She was standing up on the porch, blue eyes clear and curious, tapping her foot slightly with inpatience. She was pissing me off already.

"What do you want?" She moved down the stairs of the porch, reaching my level on the grass and smiling, clearly amused.

"Straight to the point and a little fiesty. Those are qualities I appreciate in a person". Her smirk remained but I noticed her eyes soften.

"In answer to your question, in all honesty, I was curious. Bo came to see me last night and made me see some home truths. She also told me all about you. I wanted to meet the person who had so easily stolen and apparently freshly broken her heart".

I didn't know how to answer that. I just stood there, silent and staring into her eyes, trying to read her motives. I could see her foot starting to tap again, her impatience returning.

"Look, i'm not here to cause trouble. I know you don't know me and I know what went down between you and Dyson, so I understand if you don't trust me. I'm heading back to school in California tomorrow and there are some things I need to say to you. I'm just asking for 15 minutes, that's all". I couldn't deny that I was curious too. I wanted to put the Bo/Dyson/Tamsin puzzle together, it was important if Bo and I were going to move forward.

I nodded OK and led us both over to the large fire pit area we use for full camp meetings, sitting down at one of the tables, Tamsin sitting directly across from me and suddenly silent.

"You're Dyson's sister". The words just tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them.

"Yes, his older sister". She had a strange look on her face, like that was important somehow. "I'm also Bo's friend". I reeled at that one. "Really? Because from what I saw in Boston and from what Bo DID tell me, I was thinking the opposite". She smiled sadly at me and finally it felt like I was seeing the real her.

"I can see how it would seem that way. But apparently not everything is black and white. That's why I'm here. Like I said before, Bo came to see me last night. After Boston, I had been half expecting it but was wondering if she would actually have the balls to face me. She did! I don't know how much you know about me or Dyson, but I'll tell you some of the story. Bo and I were friends long before she and Dyson started their relationship. We were more like sisters and my mum and dad were like surrogate parents to her. I was really happy when she and Dyson got together, happy for both of them, she was already part of the family anyway. Then when Dyson called me to tell me they had broken up, he was devastated and furious, certain that she had to be cheating on him. He told me that she had explained to him that she just wasn't 'in love' with him anymore, that her feelings for him were more like those you have for a friend and that she wanted more than that. I was furious too, I mean it sounded like such a piss poor excuse. I couldn't believe she had betrayed him, that she had hurt my family. I didn't tell Dyson at the time, but I made the trip to Boston to confront her and I didn't hold back. At the time I was too blinded by the anger and the hurt I felt and I didn't believe anything she told me. I made the choice to side with my brother, with my family which meant I forfeited my friendship with Bo. I don't regret it, he's my brother and I love him".

I watched Tamsin pause to gage my response. I refused to give anything away just yet. I wanted her to continue.

"Dyson called me a couple of months ago and he sounded…off somehow, different. I knew it must have had something to do with Bo because he just couldn't seem to get over her. Then I saw you and her, together. It made my blood boil because she looked so….happy and I know that Dyson is hurting so much".

Tamsin paused again, shaking her head and smiling lightly as if to fend off her emotions.

"Bo came to see me last night. Basically we screamed at each other and we cried. It was pretty pathetic actually! She refused to leave until I agreed to listen to her. I still don't like the way she hurt Dy, but I do understand why she ended things. I also have to admit that I hadn't realised how hard it must have been for her. She knew she would not only be losing Dyson but that she would have to lose the love she had for my parents and she also lost me. She lost a whole family, but still she was honest with Dyson".

This time when she paused, I threw myself into the equation. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Tamsin got that cocky smile back on her face before answering me.

"Bo also told me all about you. Like I said, I don't regret siding with my brother, but I know I should have at least listened to her. Bottom line is, I threw away one of my best friends and I've missed her. I guess coming to see you is my way of apologising to her without having to actually apologise to her! Bo is one of a kind and if you feel about her the way she feels about you….." Tamsin paused again, rolling her eyes, still uncomfortable with her emotions. "You won't find another Bo, anywhere in the world, so what I'm trying to say is…..just talk to her. She's going crazy right now without you".

We both sat in silence for a little while, I was lost in my thoughts and Tamsin was just sitting seemingly enjoying the fact she was driving me to distraction. She moved to stand up and I followed her lead.

"Well Lauren, I guess it was nice to meet you! Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again one day". Without another word she turned to leave. I let her get a few metres away before finding my voice and calling her name.

"Tamsin wait! Just…thanks". She smiled and gave me a wave, this time I let her walk away back towards the car park.

I stood still for a long time before my body began moving on autopilot again. The universe and every person in it was apparently wanting me to talk to Bo and subconsciously I must have agreed because before I knew it, I was standing down at the waterfront, searching for her.

After checking the dock, the waterfront pavillion and office and still not finding Bo, I decided to try her bunk. I felt nerves rise up in my stomach, almost getting the better of me but pushed them away and knocked. It felt so strange knocking because really no one at camp ever did; you usually just opened the door wide and walked right on in. Not only that, Bo was my…I sighed thinking I really didn't know what we were at this point or what we were going to be.

When I didn't get a response, I made the decision to do the usual and walked in. The large bunk space was empty but I could hear a loud bang and a frustrated growl escaping from behind the bathroom door. Soon after emerged Bo, eyes red and tired but of course looking beautiful, freshly showered and wrapped in a white towel.

When our eyes met we both stopped and stood frozen. I tried to slow my breathing, but it was difficult when she was so close to me, her vanilla and peach smell steaming out of the bathroom and her body only covered in a thin layer of cloth. Even with the anger and hurt she had inflicted on me, she still had such a profound effect on my senses.

The shock at seeing me was evident on her face but the thing that really got to me was the sad and resigned twinge to her gaze. She grabbed at her towel, trying to wrap it tighter around herself as if it were a shield to be used as protection from me. It was the first time since I'd met Bo that she was not physically open with me and it hurt more than I could ever imagine.

"Lauren…." The way she said my name with so much longing and fear made me instantly want to hold her but it soon faded enough for me to talk.

"Hey….I didn't mean to barge in. I was hoping we could talk". The minute the words left my mouth, I could see the tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"God Lauren, I am so, so sorry about everything! But please…..if you're here to tell me you don't' want to be with me….just don't. I don't think I could handle hearing those words coming out of your mouth".

And with that, my anger had returned with a vengeance. "Would you honestly just give up on us so easily? Maybe I should just go!" I went to leave but was pulled back with force, Bo looking at me with desperation.

"Please stay, I need you to stay, please…"

"If I stay, we need to talk Bo, really talk. I need to ask you some things and you need to give me the truth, the full truth. There are also some things that I need to tell you". We both moved, Bo sitting on her bunk and me across from her on the opposite bed. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I needed to do.

"I know that you're sorry Bo and I accept that. Tamsin came to see me today". Bo went to speak but I held up my hand slightly, signalling her to stop. I needed to get the words out before they threatened to suffocate me. "When everything went down with Mark, yes it hurt like hell and yes it broke my trust but the thing that really cut me was that it made me feel like such a fool, to my own feelings, to my own life. When I saw Dyson at the Dal, after what he said and finding out Tamsin was his sister and you couldn't open up to me and just let me in with that…...god Bo, it made me feel like a fool all over again. You can't do that again. I know that I still have trust issues and I know you weren't the cause for them, but honesty is not negotiable for me, it's what I need from you if we're going to make this work. So the question is can you give me that? Even if you think the truth is something I'm not going to like, even if the truth burns your mouth coming out, will you give it to me?"

Bo looked thoughtful for a long while before she answered with hopeful eyes a simple "yes". I swallowed hard and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Tamsin told me quite a story! I think I understand some things now about why you needed some time to process before you told me about her, but I need you to tell me about Dyson. Are things really over? Why did you sleep with him again after you ended things?"

Bo took my hands in hers tentatively, obviously waiting for me to pull back, but I didn't. Encouraged by that she looked up into my eyes intently. "It was the biggest mistake of my life Lauren. What I told you about my feelings for him, it was the truth. But I'm not perfect Lauren, I've made mistakes and that was my worst. It had been a few months since I ended things and he just wouldn't believe that I wasn't cheating on him. He kept telling me he'd change, be whatever I needed him to be. It's no excuse I know, but I was lonely and I missed the safety and comfort the relationship brought me, really that his whole family brought me".

Bo paused looking up at me to gage my reaction. I kept it neutral, maintaining eye contact to encourage her to continue. "I started to wonder if I'd made the right decision. I thought that maybe if I gave it some more time, my feelings for him might grow or change to what I wanted them to be. But then when we…when we…"

"It's OK Bo, just keep going, please, I need you to".

"He kept telling me he loved me, that he'd missed me. God it just felt so horrible to me, I felt nothing else. That's when I knew I'd made a mistake. I had to break his heart all over again and it just made everything so much worse. That's why I can't blame him for all the shitty things he does and says, because I deserve them all" The tears were flowing freely now down Bo's face and I couldn't' help my reaction, I moved forward and wiped them away tenderly.

"I felt so sick about what I'd done. I didn't even tell Kenzi about it. Well she knows now and she won't even talk to me, she barely even looks at me".

"I can understand why you didn't tell me about Tamsin and I can even understand what happened with Dyson but…" I looked up at Bo, suddenly afraid to ask what I need to.

"He told me that you were in love with the magic of being together and that when things get too normal or too serious that's when you bail. It made me think and feel like what we had was nothing to you. I know we never made any promises to each other, but to me it felt….special".

"Please you have to believe me Lo, what I feel for you is not like anything I've ever felt before. It just completely took me by surprise. Having this connection with you, it's amazing. I'm so sorry for what Dyson said. I guess to him, that's how it would seem, but it's not the way I feel".

I could see the sincerity and the intensity in her eyes and I knew what she was saying was the truth. "I feel it too Bo" I squeezed her hands a little tighter, our skin touching again, even in that small way made everything feel whole.

"I understand everything and I know you're sorry, but I just need some time OK?" Bo still looked so sad and I knew deep down I wanted to fix that, but I also needed to let things sink in and settle a little bit otherwise I would just react. I was tired of doing that, I was tired of not feeling like I had the clear picture or any control.

Each step I took away from her I could feel my legs and heart getting heavier, apparently trying to revolt against my brains decision to move while I could. Once I reached the door, I turned to look at her one last time, giving a smile I hoped would heal her a little before I closed the door. The distance between us felt wrong and again I couldn't decide if I was impressed at her for giving me the time I'd asked for or disappointed that she wasn't grabbing me, pulling me to her and never letting me go.

**Camp Chipewa Climbing Wall, Wednesday 9:50am**

_"If you two love eachother, anything is possible. I guess the question is do you want her enough to make the possibility into a reality?"_

Nicole's words kept running through my head on repeat. All night I tossed and turned, thinking about all the conversations I'd had yesterday, with Nicole then Tamsin and finally with Bo. I'd been right to take the time to sort through the jumble of information and emotions i'd experienced.

I knew the answer to the question, i'd felt it, deep inside myself ever since I first laid eyes on Bo and I refused to allow the distance between us to last one more minute. It was time to throw down! I moved with purpose, unclipping the harness from around my waste and jumping down from the climbing wall interior, leaves crunching under my feet as they impacted with the ground.

I felt a smile spring to my face as I walked away from the wall and out towards the main track, completely ignoring Leah's perplexed face and the questions I heard her firing at my back. When I reached the track and turned to my right I ran straight into Bo...

We instantly sprang apart, both laughing nervously at our seemingly synchronised meeting of bodies. When my eyes met hers I started to drift away, lost in her warm brown ones. This felt like the first time our eyes had held in my bunk all those weeks ago but everything had changed so much in that small space of time.

The first time we'd met, I had been the one to break the trance but this time it was Bo. "Lauren there's something else I need to tell you, something that I haven't been completely honest about".

She looked so nervous and it automatically made the previous warmth of the moment melt away and solidify to dread. She looked at me again, her entire body geared to mine in resolution.

"I love you. That's the entire truth Lauren. I am absolutely, crazy in love with you. I know we've only known each other a short while, but it feels like i've been waiting to find you my whole life. I know I screwed up and I've been giving you space because that's what I thought you wanted, but I needed you to know that I love you".

Bo's words spanned the distance between us, breathing new life into me and healing the ache my heart had felt these last few days without her.

"I love you too Bo. I love you so much". That was all I wanted to say before I moulded my body to hers, kissing her slowly and with purpose, trying to push my love into her so she could feel it everywhere.

There were some ugly truths we'd just faced and I knew there were still more truths and realities to discover and overcome as we moved forward but in that moment I didn't care because this truth, the one where she loved me and I loved her was beautiful.

**END CHAPTER 10**

_**I know there was a lot of conversation in this chapter, but I tried to make it flow as well as I could. The things they faced and learnt about eachother were important for them so that they could move in the direction I want to take them.**_

_**I said a little turbulance was on the way...but I was never going to crash the plane! Life has enough of that without having to write too much of it into my story!**_

_**Will have another chapter up as soon as I can and promise Bo/Lo will reconnect properly! Bo is sure as hell going to have to work hard for Kenzi's forgiveness, a bestie scorned is never a good thing!**_

_**Again, thank you all so much, hope you're still enjoying this story! More summer love and craziness to come!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I can't say thank you enough to everyone who leaves me reviews and for those who are following this story. I appreciate the fact that you take time out to read what i'm writing and that hopefully you're enjoying it!**

**For me, Bo and Lauren, whenever or however they meet are always going to fall in love. Doesn't matter if they're human, fae, what world they live in or what circumstances surround them, they are always just destined (or at least that's the way I like it to be in my head).**

**It's been a really heavy week for me, so I have to admit this chapter is extremely self indulgent. I just felt the need to write something light, so hopefully you wont mind too much!**

**Things will stay on the happy side for a while until the summer unfortunately has to come to an end and things have to get real.**

**Have to up the rating on this chapter to M**

**Chapter 11 - Time**

**The Dal, Thursday 6:00pm**

Stepping out of the white camp van in the Dal car park I felt a sense of excitement. The last time I had been here had been the Sunday of our weekend in Boston and had been the catalyst for the emotional rollercoaster that followed…not just one of those new, smooth, fast rollercoasters, but an old, wooden, rickety one that makes your bones ache for an hour after you get off.

Bo and I had talked, really talked and had been open and honest and we'd made it through the ride, together and stronger for it. So being here now, after all of it felt good. I was in love and it was time to be happy.

Leah linked her arm with mine as we walked in with the rest of the Chipewa crowd. It was strange not going straight out to the porch to the usual spot, but I shook it off, counting on Bo to crack Kenzi tonight so that things could really get back to normal.

Kenzi was still pissed and Bo was again trying to spend some time with her, trying to get her to talk or scream it out, whatever worked. I had opted to spend some time with my Outdoor Rec crew, meeting up with our counterparts from Romanac for Troy's birthday. Bo had reluctantly let me out of her grasp earlier, provisional upon her being able to pick me up here at 8:30pm so that we could spend some 'quality time' together before curfew. The memory of her soft voice whispering In my ear and her warm lips nipping my neck emphasising precisely what her promise of 'quality time' would entail made me close my eyes and wish away the next few hours.

Lucky for me the Dal was packed and the drinks and subsequently the conversation were both flowing easily, soaking up the time nicely. "Lauren, what do you think about getting a horse for Chipewa next year or a few horses? We would need a fenced off area for grazing and a small barn right? We could also get some other animals, fish, maybe a ferrit and a snake, try to cover all the different animal species, like a mascot for each age group at camp. Then we could have competitions amongst the campers to name their mascot and you could come up with an education program for each of them, use that big vet brain of yours!" I sipped my vodka and cranberry, playing with the straw and simply allowing myself the amusement of watching Leah spew out her random idea for next years camp program. She turned back to me suddenly, eyes wide "wait, all this depends on you actually coming back to camp next year. You are coming back aren't you?"

It was something I had never even thought about. I was too focussed on the now, being here, enjoying the summer, enjoying my new friends and most importantly enjoying Bo. It would be Bo and Kenzi's last summer at Chipewa next year, so of course i'd make sure i'd come back, it was the year in between that left me feeling conflicted and uncertain because so much could happen even in the space of a day let alone a year.

I turned my attention to Leah, smiled and nodded with certainty "I'll definately be back".

"Excellent because besides the arc full of animals I was also thinking of proposing a ropes course and wanted your suggestions on a design. I know you mentioned you'd completed a couple back home".

"Again, definately, count me in".

"Oh well definately count me in as well ladies!" Troy's smooth and friendly voice reached my ears and I smiled immediately, turning to hug the birthday boy lightly. We had only met a couple of times, one including the first debacle with Dyson, but we had become fast friends easily. We were alike in so many of our interests, loving the outdoors, climbing and adventure. From what i'd seen so far, Troy was popular with the ladies and tended to get a bit handsy when he'd had too much to drink but I had never seen him actually give much individual or particular interest to anyone specific that is, with the exception of Kenzi of course. I don't She really never noticed Troy so wouldn't have seen it, but I had taken note of the looks he directed at her sometimes, assuming there must have been some history there.

If Troy was interested in Kenzi, all I could say was good luck because that girl was hard to pin down. She got her fare share of attention and action, more so actually, but I knew from her history and the feelings she had made abundantly clear, that she was not looking for a relationship beyond mutual physical pleasure and only then when it suited her.

"Happy birthday mate! How old are you anyway? Troy was tall with well defined muscle from years of climbing but that was coupled with a baby face and bright enthusiastic eyes, so it was hard to tell how old he actually was.

"Well gorgeous, i'm not just going to give that up for free, what's the information worth to you? A man has to maintain some mystery you know". I shook my head and laughed lightly at his antics.

"You are such a girl! Truthfully I really don't care that much about how old you are Troy! You should also know me well enough by now to know your flirting will get you no where with me, i'm not that easy and i'm taken! But it's your _whatever_ birthday so i'll buy you a drink, or several, how does that sound for a compromise?

Troy smiled in response, throwing one arm around Leah and the other around me "Lauren, you're a great friend and you know I was only kidding right? How is Bo? I haven't seen her in here for a couple of days or Kenzi? I smiled from my place on his shoulder knowingly. He was trying to be subtle, but I was on to him. I would definately have to talk to Bo about this later.

"Bo's good, great actually, she's picking me up in about an hour. She's with Kenzi tonight so maybe if you're lucky she'll come in for a drink".

"Yeah, well that would be great. Feels like forever since I've seen them!" I smiled and untangled myself, turning back to the bar to make good on my promise for drinks. Just as I opened my mouth to order, Trick swept into the main bar area, kicking the door closed behind him, sweat on his brow and furiously writing notes in his book. He stopped and looked up, scanning the crowd to make sure everyone looked happy and everything was running smoothly before he fixed his eyes on me, a warm smile spreading across his face.

Even though I knew Trick well now, his gaze made me nervous. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since Boston and I figured he must know all about Bo and I. Bo never spoke about her dad, her mum had passed away when she was very young and now she had lost her grandmother. Trick and Kenzi were her family, Kenzi I knew was on board and supportive, but I was hesitant to gage Trick's reaction. It was really important to me that he approved, that he could support us and our relationship.

"Hello Lauren. Nice to see you!" He gave a wave to Troy and Leah, instructing his bartender to get them both whatever they wanted on the house. "Sorry but I need to steal Lauren away for a little while. Please accept the drinks as an apology for breaking up the party. I'll return her soon I promise!"

Without another word, Trick opened his door and gestured for me to enter. I moved quickly, shooting a fearful little smile back towards Troy and Leah who were already too absorbed in their array of shots to notice.

Trick sat at one of the bench stools and I mirrored the movement, spinning to face him and fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt as a distraction from his intense eyes. We sat is silence for a minute before he smiled brightly at me again, taking one of my hands in his, squeezing reassuringly before dropping it softly.

"You can relax Lauren. I'm old but i'm not blind! I saw you and Bo dancing around each other and I was glad when she told me you were exploring your feelings. If there is one thing I've learned in my many years it's that you should never leave room for regret in your life. You're an intelligent woman and so I'm guessing you realise I know about Dyson and Tamsin as well. Bo is a lot like me, she will challenge you in so many ways, but please know that you have my full support. I don't deny that I'm worried about what will happen once camp finishes. I'm worried for Bo and also for you. I don't want to lose my granddaughter and I assume your parents and family would feel the same way. But also like me, I hope they would support whatever made you happy".

Trick was looking at me intensely and his words were so warm that I found I didn't quite know how to respond. He gave me another dazzling smile, standing from his stool. "I can see the wheels in your head are spinning! I apologise. You don't have to make any decisions yet, there is still time and the only thing you need to do is enjoy it! He opened the door for me and I followed him through back into the main bar area. "Looks like your friends are definitely enjoying their time. I'll let you get back to the party. I'm sure I'll see you soon Lauren". With one last squeeze of my hand, Trick melted into the bar, chatting with his customers and taking drink orders without missing a beat.

When I turned my attention back to Troy and Leah, they were in the middle of the group of dancing bodies to the right of the bar and clearly they had taken full advantage of the drinks on offer to them. I could only laugh at the sight of Troy, trying hard to spin and dip Leah with finesse but failing miserably. When he spotted me, he strode over reminding me animatedly that he was the birthday boy and that meant I had no other choice but to dance with him.

Time got lost as the party and dancing continued. After yet another twirl and dip from Troy, I yelped slightly in surprise as he grabbed my waste, squashed his sweaty cheek to mine and led my hand and his out, walking us both and turning back around at the edge of the dance floor, trying out some form of drunken Tango. When we reached the centre again, this time he kissed my cheek, grabbed Leah and repeated the performance with her. In that moment of pause, I looked around and noticed Bo, standing just inside the door with a strange mixture of happiness and something else I couldn't quite figure out.

When my eyes met hers, I smiled warmly and felt an unmistakable hunger to touch her. We both started moving at the same time, meeting somewhere in the middle and resting our foreheads together, bodies pressing tightly against each other. I sighed in contentment kissing her lips lightly just once before pulling back.

"I missed you". Bo looked at me with a slight frown on her face, raising an eyebrow at me sceptically. "Mmmm well it certainly didn't look like that to me. All I saw was Troy with his paws all over you". Bo pulled me in even closer if that was possible, tightening her grip around me possessively. I smiled playfully as the realisation hit me.

"You're jealous". The warning daggers Bo sent across the room with her eyes teamed with the tight hold she refused to budge even slightly confirmed my hypothesis.

"Maybe you'd like to pee on my leg?" Bo laughed and smiled at me in response but still maintained her firm hold. "If that would help, I would do it! Seriously Lauren, i've just spent the entire night wining and dining not only Kenzi but Ciara as well when all I really wanted to do was be with you". Bo sighed looking defeated all of a sudden.

"I took her to the fancy seafood restaurant in town and told her to order whatever she wanted. So she had the duck for entree and the lobster for main followed by the biggest strawberry soufflé i've ever seen, washing it all down with the most expensive bottle of red wine on the menu. You'd think after all that she might agree to just talk to me, scream at me even, but no, she just said thanks and demanded to be dropped back to camp. I don't know what else to do? I've apologised, i've begged, i've now tried bribery and she's _still_ pissed. Then to top it all off, I had to walk in here and see my girlfriend pressed up against Mr handsy! The only hands that should be touching you are mine".

I found this possessive side to Bo super sexy and couldn't help indulging in it as I pushed the rest of the room to the background, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, making sure my warm breath caressed her silky skin. "Your hands touching me are the only things I want to feel for the rest of the night, so lead the way out of here".

I didn't have to tell Bo twice as she spun us around, draping an arm around my waste in claim before turning to give Troy a pointed look that screamed "MINE, ALL MINE!". He simply laughed in response, giving us a mock salute before downing another shot and throwing himself back into the crowd of bodies.

We sat in silence enjoying the warm electricity that was always present between us as Bo drove back to Chipewa. When we pulled into the carpark I was amused when she ran around to the passenger side, opening my door for me and lacing our fingers together, leading me across the main road towards the waterfront.

We kicked off our shoes before sitting tight together on the wharf, legs touching as they dangled over the edge. I was struck by the long sizzling spotlight the moon cast over the glassy water and with the hot and sticky night air it was a heady combination, compelling me to take action. I stood, feeling Bo's gaze following me intensely as I walked out along the wharf a little further. I turned to face Bo giving her a confident smirk as I peeled my shirt off dropping it carelessly beside me. I bit my lip watching her sharp intake of breath, eyes glued to me in a lusty haze. I wanted to make sure she enjoyed my little show, so I took my time, moving with deliberate care to unfasten my button and work the zipper, Bo's eyes following the slow path of my jeans down my legs, freeing my body.

Recognition and hunger burned in her eyes as she scanned me over before her focused gaze landed back on mine. I simply held my hand out, beckoning her to come to me. It felt like forever before she appeared in front of me, but I never once felt exposed, only wanted.

Bo's eyes travelled the length of my body again, shining brightly in acknowledgement of the matching deep purple lace bra and panties I was wearing. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Lauren. That's what I really wanted to say to you the first time I saw you in those, the first time we met. I knew in that moment that I was insanely attracted to you, but it was your eyes that got me. When our eyes met, it felt like..." Bo was suddenly trapped in the memory so I answered for her.

"It felt like coming home". She looked at me nodding, a goofy grin plastered on her face before finding her voice again "exactly". She moved to touch me but I stepped back, avoiding her hands and smiling at the look of frustration on her face. That look was soon replaced with shock and then a deep flush of passion as I silently removed my bra and slid the panties down my legs leaving me fully open to her under the moonlight. Bo moved forward again, but I wasn't done with this game, turning and diving off the pontoon into the surprisingly still warm water the lake provided.

I stayed submerged under the surface for as long as possible, enjoying the calm and muted sounds the water provided. I didn't turn back to look at Bo, I just kept gliding further out to the opposite wharf pontoon, stopping behind it and hoping it would provide some privacy for what I was craving. I smiled when I heard a soft splash behind me, the water was still quite shallow covering to just above my breasts when I put my feet down on the sandy bottom. The short swim had done nothing to calm the throb between my thighs and as much as I had enjoyed teasing Bo, I knew that time had passed, I was more than ready to have her and for her to have me.

All other rational thought left me when I felt her soft hands running the length of my legs under water, Bo's head emerging as those hands reached my hips and finally her entire wet body was pressed to mine our faces so close we were sharing the same breath as she walked me slowly backwards bracing us against the soft foamy rubber of the large pontoon.

"I love you. I want you". I offered the words to her and she accepted them with a deep kiss that unravelled my universe and curled my toes into the sand. Our tongues met and duelled for dominance for long minutes before I tore myself away, letting my head flop back to rest against the wharf, trying to gasp for air. Bo's kisses moved to my neck, nipping softly and licking away the lake water that had pooled in droplets all over my skin.

I could feel her hands moving under the surface, gripping me tightly, desperate to touch me everywhere at once. She stopped suddenly and I wanted to cry or scream, I just couldn't pick which one. "I hated watching him touch you, even if it was just as friends. I hate the thought that any other person has touched you, even though I know they have". I swallowed, leaning back in to nip at her lips again with mine. "Make me forget them Bo". I took her hands in mine, placing them gently onto my stomach. "Put your hands on me, everywhere, inside me. I don't remember any of them anymore, no one. Only you, only _your_ touch".

Bo crouched lower in the water, pulling my legs apart to wrap around her, our wet heat touching intimately. "Only my hands. I'll never let anyone else touch you again". When our mouths met again, this kiss was hard and wanton. I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her face from mine and pushing it down into my breasts, needing to remedy my almost painfully erect nipples. I could only pant as I felt Bo's warm hands cupping my breasts roughly, pinching and rolling before her tongue soothed. When she moved to suck just next to my right nipple so hard it brought tears to my eyes I knew she was marking me and it sent a new wave of wetness to my waiting core.

I couldn't think, I could barely breath, all I could do was hang on and be amazed that it could ever feel this good. I sucked in a deep breath, feeling one hand slip from my breast, running down my stomach, parting my folds, two fingers pushing into my sex slowly, just teasing me. Bo lifted her mouth from my breasts, wanting to watch my face as she continued to slip in and out of me with ease. "You feel so fucking good, I think I could cum just from knowing how wet you are for me" I groaned in response, increasing the pace of my hips, slamming down hard onto her fingers, the water splashing around us.

"I love you". I could hear her words but my eyelids were so heavy in concentration, focussed only on the warm ache building in me and needing to make it explode. I knew Bo was enjoying this, teasing me, taking me, possessing me. The harder and faster I thrust, the more she slowed her fingers, drawing out the pleasure until I couldn't stand it.

"Please Bo….I need…..I need more. I need you harder and deeper, please". She didn't disappoint, thrusting a third finger into me while also pushing against my clit with her palm at each pass. A far from timid scream of relief left me at being filled so completely, all traces of teasing now gone. I used my buoyancy in the water to my full advantage, riding Bo almost violently, loving the fact that she was inside me, under my skin, in my heart. "So good, I love you, don't stop". The words were jumbled but I felt like I needed to tell her, to yell them to anyone who could hear me. I wanted so badly to hold on, to stretch this feeling of suspension out, but I knew it was too good, I was done for. The pleasure exploded in my sex, filling every cell in my body, forcing me forward into Bo, her mouth catching my scream with her own, kissing me hard, her tongue caressing mine in the same manner her fingers were still lightly stroking my flooded core.

I groaned as Bo removed her hand from its place inside me, but I couldn't bring myself to move, wanting to keep her between my legs, flush against me as I came down from my high. She moved both her hands to my face, forcing my eyes to hers. I could still feel my body buzzing and in the soft moonlight her eyes looked like molten chocolate, so beautiful and so full of concern. She moved to kiss the spot just beside my breast where she had marked me earlier. "I'm sorry Lo, did I hurt you? I couldn't help it, I just...it was something I needed, I hope it's OK?"

I beamed, taking one of her hands in mine and placing it over my heart so she could feel the jumping of my heartbeat. "Nothing hurts Bo, everything's perfect, you were perfect. I needed it too, for you to be hard and not soft".

I moved in to kiss her lips again, running my hands through her wet hair and down to cup her ass, pulling her to me, locking us together. "Now I need to have you Bo. I want to taste you, all of you". I moved in to swipe at her lips with my tongue to emphasise that need. She seemed almost in shock, unable to move, captivated by my hands caressing and my mouth feasting on her neck and chest. I loved having her so deeply under my spell, my hand now cupping her sex lightly, one nimble finger circling her engorged clit. Her eyes fluttered closed automatically in response and I smiled in victory. "If we don't move soon Bo, I'll have you right here. But I really want to taste you, make love to you with my lips and tongue".

Her eyes opened again and the look she gave made me feel like I was burning. Lacing our fingers together, she led us through the water and back up onto the main wharf pontoon, grabbing her clothes and mine, rummaging through her pocket and pulling out a set of keys. The lake water was dripping and pooling at our feet as we stood outside the door to the waterfront pavillion office while Bo fumbled with her keys, obviously in a hurry for us to get inside.

Normally I would have laughed at her eagerness but I felt it too, the deep need to feel her, to have her. It had only been a matter of days since I'd made love to her and I couldn't help but contemplate how I would ever survive a longer period.

Bo had been pushing so hard against the door that when it finally opened, she stumbled into the office almost losing her footing. I grabbed her around the waste to steady her and truthfully to ground myself, locking the door closed behind us and making sure to lock it. I'd never been fully in this office before, I'd only stuck my head in a couple of times looking for Bo.

I studied the surroundings quickly before pulling her back flush against me. When I felt her ass grinding into my still sensitive core, I made my decision and went for it, untangling myself from her and moving to the desk in the centre of the room, sending the papers and pens scattered on it to the ground without a care. I closed the space between Bo and I, kissing her slowly, savouring the feeling of her tongue dancing perfectly with mine. I walked us backwards until I felt my thighs hit the wooden edge of the desk, turning us and depositing her on its top gently, fitting my body snugly into the space her open legs provided all too eagerly for me.

I couldn't help but stop and think how perfect her breasts were as I ran my lips over them, grazing her nipples softly with my teeth before gently lapping with my tongue. I bent Bo's torso backwards slowly, letting her adjust until her back lay flat on the desk before moving myself to sit in the plush swivel office chair, admiring the site of her swallon, pink lips, glistening softly both from the lake water and her arousal.

She was watching me watch her and I maintained that eye contact, moving my lips to kiss the inside of her thigh softly, wheeling the chair in as close as I could before pulling her to me, encouraging her wide open legs to rest on my shoulders.

It was heaven having her surrounding me, her warm thighs contracting around my neck, the smell of her arousal assaulting my senses and making my mouth water to taste her. I couldn't wait any longer and dove straight in, parting her folds with my tongue, making sure not to leave a single drop of wetness. I smiled against her sex as I saw her gaze drop from mine, her head hitting the desk top with a thud as her hips rose in an attempt to gain more solid contact.

Holding just under her hips to ensure her steady movement, I alternated between plunging my tongue into her wetness and flicking it over her clit lightly, relishing in the throaty moans spilling from her and the frustrated sighs she'd give at every change in action. I could feel her thighs starting to quiver as she pushed into my waiting lips with more force, gripping the desk edge behind her for more leverage. I cradled her clit between my lips with care, flattening my tongue and circling it, again and again, I never wanted to stop feasting on her. Bo crashed forward into me hard, keening my name and flooding my mouth with her hot, sticky-sweet essence. It was over all too quickly for my liking so I just kept lapping at her, savouring the velvety feeling of being inside her so intimately.

"Fuck Lauren! God, please..." I wanted to feel her cum in my mouth again, but she had other ideas, sitting up fast, pulling me from my chair until our mouths met in a scorching kiss and wrapping her legs around my waste. I let her taste herself on my lips for a little while before the urge to be inside her overtook me again. I knew she'd still be sensitive so made sure to keep the contact on her clit light but firm while my fingers stroked her smooth walls deeply. My body almost gave out when I felt her mirror the action with her own fingers, the pressure building in me quickly, both of us pushing inside each other while pulling closer at hips and backs.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember to breath as I felt the white heat in my centre spreading and burning while Bo squeezed and twitched around my fingers "God I love you Bo...cum with me". Those words were all I had left as we crashed together, holding on tight until we couldn't stand, collapsing on the floor into a heap of sweaty limbs.

We both lay, backs flat on the carpet, holding hands and sucking in big gasping breaths, willing our hearts to slow. I ran my hand through my wet hair before turning to face Bo with what i'm sure was a very satisfied grin. "That was amazing..." I wanted to say more, but my brain wasn't quite functioning yet. Bo ran her thumb down my face and traced my lips tenderly before replying "There's no doubt we are amazing together Lo! You only need to glance around this room to prove that! God, how the hell am I supposed to get any work done in here from now on? Every time I sit at that desk i'm going to have the memory of you going down on me. Every time I step foot on the wharf i'm going to remember you in those damn purple lace bra and panties and the way it felt being inside you in the water".

I groaned and stood up, suddenly needing some distance to calm my now re-energised libido. "Please stop talking Bo". I looked at her sheepishly but I knew she understood because she grabbed us some towels to dry off and maintained an acceptable level of innocence as we dried each other and dressed.

I kept smiling at Bo as we moved around the office, picking up pens and papers, positioning them back on the desk in neat piles. "I think I lost count of how many times we both said I love you tonight. I don't know about you, but since I said the words out loud to you, I can't seem to stop saying them".

Bo laughed in response, moving in to hug me tightly. "Yeah well I mean it each and every time I say it. You better get used to hearing it, because I intend to say it again and again and in a variety of ways".

I laced my fingers with Bo's and led us back outside, the warm air and the moonlight illuminating the lake, everything was just as we had left it. I felt so tired all of a sudden, but wasn't ready to go back to camp just yet so I laid in the soft grass, pulling Bo down next to me, our hands still joined. "Trick pulled me aside for a little...talk, earlier tonight". I could see the alarm bells sounding in Bo's head and smiled to myself. "He basically said it was about time we got our act together and that we had his full blessing and support. A have to admit, I was really nervous at first, I hadn't anticipated how important his opinion was to me until that moment".

"Wow...that's really embarrassing, i'm so sorry! He can't help himself, he always has to make some big speech out of everything. I bet he made it really formal, sat you down, gave you an intense gaze". I could see Bo picturing just that and smiling to herself. "He means well though, doesn't always get things right, but his heart is always in the right place".

"Actually it was really cute. He wasn't flustered at all by it, just started making jokes and talking about our relationship like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do". I sat up, not quite sure how to breach this subject but honestly needing to. "There was one thing that he said, that I can't stop thinking about". I now had Bo's full attention as she moved to sit opposite me.

"He said that he was worried for you and for me, for us. Worried about what will happen when the summer ends. We need to have that conversation at some point you know?" Bo slumped over herself, eyes down and playing with the grass in thought for a while before she lifted her eyes back to mine. "I know we need to talk about it, go through the different possibilities, but honestly, the thought of you not being with me hurts too much to contemplate right now. The time for that particular conversation will come soon enough Lo, but not tonight. We just got things back on track and I really want to enjoy the happy for a while. Is that OK?"

"It's more than OK. I just needed to know you were thinking about it too, that we were on the same page". Since I had spoken to Trick, I had thought of my mum and especially my dad. I had talked to my mum weekly since being at camp and had shared a few details and feelings. I had also spoken to my dad, but he was so protective of me and my sister, especially after Mark that I hadn't really elaborated on anything specific with him. There were so many important conversations to be had.

"What's your plan with Kenzi? I mean if lobster and expensive wine didn't do the trick, what else have you got up your sleeve?" I smiled and laughed at Bo, trying to keep things light. Bo smiled but sighed. "I really don't know. I guess i'll just keep going, be persistent and eventually she'll cave and talk to me properly so that I can explain things. That's all I want, just a chance to explain so that she'll hopefully at least understand. I really miss her".

Bo always looked so kissable when she was sad and I couldn't resist planting one on her. "You shouldn't waste any more time Bo. Go and try again now. Was she heading back to the bunk with Ciara?"

"I doubt it, it's still too early for Kenz to call it a night! She knew I was meeting you, so my guess is that she and Ciara would have jumped in one of the late exiting vans to the Dal".

"Well lets go back then. If she's had a few of Trick's shots, hopefully she'll be more responsive! But Bo, Troy and the gang will probably still be there partying, are you going to be able to handle Mr handsy and me in the same room this time?"

Bo hooked her thumbs into the waste of my jeans, pulling me against her. "Have you forgotten what we look like? We both still have wet hair, our clothes are all rumpled from being taken off and put back and most importantly, you smell like sex and sweat". She smiled in satisfaction at me. "I think if he gets close to you again, he'll know without a doubt what you've been doing and who you've been doing".

I couldn't help my matching smile of satisfaction at her words. Possessive Bo was hot!

**The Dal, Thursday 10:15pm**

Stepping out of the beast, I noticed Bo had stopped and was looking intently at one of the cars in front of us. "That's Dyson's car. He must be here as well. I don't want to make things worse for him, for you or for me Lo. Maybe we should just go. I can talk to Kenz tomorrow".

I thought about it for a long time, I didn't want another scene, but honestly we couldn't avoid Dyson and we shouldn't have to. "No, lets go in. I want you to sort things with Kenzi and if this helps, lets do it. We were always going to have to face Dyson again at some point. I'm not going to spend the rest of the summer hiding from him or from the past".

Bo just looked at me adoringly before finding her voice again. "Did I mention that I love you?"

"You may have once or twice, but i'll never get tired of hearing it!" I draped my arm around her waste and she did the same as we walked into the Dal, all set for 'Mission Kenzi'.

What's that old saying - 'it's always the best laid plans' or something similar? On entering the Dal, sat Kenzi and Dyson at the bar, absorbed in conversation and all smiles.

Trick noticed us first, shooting Bo a pleading look. "You have got to be shitting me" slipped from her lips and I inwardly braced for the impact I knew was coming. To my surprise, Bo turned to give me a quick kiss, grabbed my hand and walked us both over to the duo in question, a determined look plastered on her face.

"Hey Kenz!...Dyson". Kenzi looked shocked to see us and not at all pleased. Dyson for once just looked neutral and I wished in that moment I could read his thoughts. He just kept looking from Bo to me, like he was trying to put a puzzle together. He and I held our gaze for a long time as things started to progress in the background.

Kenzi stood up from her space at the bar, coming toe to toe with Bo. "I thought you and Lo had plans. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. I can't believe this Kenz, you haven't said more than a few words to me in days and you're here talking to Dyson like he's your best friend and not me. What do you want from me? I've tried apologising, hundreds of times, i've tried to give you space, i've begged and i've pleaded for you to give me a chance to explain my side of things".

"I'm just not ready to talk yet Bo and in case you had forgotten, Dyson is my friend".

"Yeah well in case you had forgotten, Lauren's supposed to be your friend too. Or have you just decided to brush off the shit he's said and done to her?"

I could see Kenzi turn to me, her eyes apologising silently. I smiled lightly to let her know it was OK but I could see Bo was beyond pissed.

"You know what - i'm done, with both of you! I know what I did was really shitty and i've admitted that it was the worst mistake of my life. I never meant to hurt either of you. Kenz, if you had actually let me talk to you like i've been trying to, I would have explained that the reason I couldn't tell you what happened was because I was so god damn ashamed and I didn't want my best friend, my sister to think of me as...".

Bo looked down for a second, taking a deep breath before continuing. "What does it matter anyway, clearly you don't want to listen to me! I never thought i'd say this Kenz, but this is the first time since i've known you that you've actually acted like the spoilt brat that you are. We're not 12 years old any more. If we have problems, if we have issues, you talk to me about them like adults are supposed to".

This time Bo turned to Dyson and it made me nervous. "You know that I am so sorry for hurting you. There's nothing that I can do or say to make things better and if I could take that hurt away from you, I would do it in a heartbeat. But I refuse to keep living with the guilt of what happened. You need to move on Dyson, because that's what i'm doing as of this moment".

Without another word Bo led us out of the Dal, a look of relief washed over her entire face. Instead of getting into the beast like I expected, she sat up on the bonnet and held her hand out for me to join her. We sat close, both needing the contact after such an intense night. I was so lost in my replay of everything that had just happened, that Bo's voice startled me.

"I know there are so many things to consider, we both have a past and there are so many important people in both of our lives to factor in. We both have careers that we've worked for and need to keep working for. I have my own little piece of the universe here and right now it's breathtaking because you're such a huge part it. But I also know you have the same thing on the other side of the world. I just don't know where _our_ little piece of the world will be, yours and mine, together? I know I want to try for it, but how would we even start to do that?"

Bo was looking at me for answers that I didn't have. What we did have was time, at least for a little while longer, it was on our side.

**END CHAPTER 11**

**Gawd...always so nervous to post when I write love scenes! Hope it was OK?**

**Thanks again!**

**Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Firstly, I'm so sorry! Can't believe it's been a month since my last chapter. Life in general has been seriously busy which has meant very little spare time to write, even though this chapter has been floating around inside my head the entire time.**

**Thank you to everyone out there who's still on board with me for this Bo/Lo journey! Keep the reviews coming, good or bad, I read them all and think about everything you have to say. There were mixed reactions to the Bo and Kenzi situation. For those reviewers who don't like the fact that there is trouble in friendship paradise for those two, sorry, but I often feel like Kenzi needs to be called out on her shit more on Lost Girl. That's what Bo's doing here, the sky is not falling, the friendship is far from over, friendships like the one they have are never over. Bo is simply calling Kenzi out on her shit. But don't worry, the trauma's almost over.**

**Secondly, a warning this chapter is super long. I could have split it, but I just didn't have the heart to. There's a little bit of everything ahead, hope you enjoy it. It's a little bit different and open to interpretation I guess, so let me know what you think?**

**Special mention to Estrelinhas: thank you so much for the review you posted, it absolutely made my day! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 12 - Such is life**

**Camp Chipewa Climbing Wall, 11:00am**

'Sticky, sweet and delicious'. Those would be the three words i'd use to describe life at this particular moment in time. It could be the fact that i'm in love with an amazing woman who is currently stretched out opposite me wearing nothing but an almost non existent, black string bikini, biting on her bottom lip while her toes are trying to not so subtly make love to mine _OR_ it could be the perfect, sugary, frozen strawberry iceblock i'm currently trying not very successfully to keep from melting all over me. Either way, life is fabulous!

I looked up and across at Bo, meeting her smouldering gaze head on. "I find it a little strange, considering that you are supposedly terrified of heights, that being perched up here, at the top of the climbing wall is not causing you any adverse reaction".

If anything, Bo seemed to burn hotter at my words, popping her luscious bottom lip out from between her teeth before responding. "Adverse reaction? Lauren, i'm in a five by five, open wooden box, granted it's high off the damn ground, but the sun is shining and you're wearing nothing but two tiny pieces of flimsy material. How could I possibly have any type of adverse reaction? To top it all off..." Bo was stalking towards me now on hands and knees, stopping only once our legs were scissored together and her lips and tongue were travelling the irratic lines of melted goodness from my chest to my mouth. "Mmmmmm you taste incredible". Her kiss was soft and insistent and I found those three words coming to the front of my mind again 'sticky, sweet and delicious' - it was definately Bo!

I was lost with the rolling of our tongues and only just felt the iceblock being taken from my hand. Bo had used the art of distraction perfectly, proving to be a worthy thief indeed. I jumped in surprise at the coolness of the icy treat being used to draw patterns on my chest, in between my breasts and down my stomach before a warm, wet tongue erased the mess with precision.

"I really _REALLY_ like sunbaking with you". The words left Bo's mouth just before it wrapped around the top of the iceblock, biting off a chunk and clearly enjoying the texture and taste of it. I marvelled at the heat and want such a simple motion could ignite within me and found Bo's mouth was now the centre of my universe and begging to be kissed. It was nice to feel free of fear or apprehension while moving forward to receive the frozen chunk willingly into my own mouth.

"Ahh yes, sunbaking! That's completely the reason I asked you to meet me up here". My faked innocence did not go unnoticed, but it most certainly was forgiven. I moved my lips back to Bo's, nipping at hers playfully and beating her at her own game with ease, removing the iceblock from her hand this time, biting off some more and offering it up. Bo accepted my gift with a smile, the combination of her lips and the sweet strawberry flavour driving me crazy in the best possible way.

"I'm starting to suspect you may have invited me up here with not so innocent intentions Ms. Lewis". I smiled in between our playful kisses, sitting up a little more and pulling Bo down with my free hand, our bodies fusing together.

"I assure you, my intentions are completely honourable! As I said, we are here to sunbake and as such, I feel it's my duty to ensure we do a thorough job of it". I smiled against Bo's collar bone, amused at my mock seriousness and kissing her while I pulled at the single bow at her back and the one around her neck.

"I've been neglecting my duties because if we stay up here much longer without this coming off..." I couldn't help but stop and admire the now gloriously naked breasts dangling in my face. I swallowed hard, determined to continue playing along. "You will get tan lines. You don't want that, do you?"

Bo only shook her head to signal no while her nipples hardened instantly at the combination of my words and the air hitting her skin. I instinctively sat up, needing to touch but the now forgotten iceblock had almost disappeared into a puddle from the heat of my hand. I left it as is, licking some of the sweetness and then pulling Bo onto my lap so I could taste her properly. Her eyes closed and her head lolled back on her neck slightly as i moved just the tip of my finger to her nipples, tracing around them lightly, only just touching. My intention was to tease, but once the melted confection from my fingers had coated her sensitive buds, I didn't possess the will to do anything other than lick it off.

I felt Bo's legs lock tightly around my back, pulling herself harder against me, the action only spurring me on. I held one hand tight against her back, bringing the other up to cup her mounds, pinching one nipple while I flicked the other with my tongue. I knew how much Bo loved me making love to her breasts, how wet it always made her. God I wanted to touch that wetness so much, to slip into her smooth, velvety sex and get lost until she felt like an extension of myself. But not yet, she could take more and honestly all I wanted to do was give that to her.

"God Lauren, that's so good babe". Her words and her soft sighs of pleasure were music to my ears just like the hands she hand clasped in my hair and the way she was slowly rocking her still covered sex against my belly were fuel, stoking the strong burning fire my heart and soul held for her.

The feelings and urges she could provoke in me, these were what set us apart from anything I had ever felt before. No other lover i'd had could get me from playful to desperate in the blink of an eye, Bo was amazing and that's exactly where I found myself, suddenly desperate for more, for all only she could give me.

It was almost painful to tear my mouth away from her breasts and as soon as I did, I moved to kiss her lips, soft and then hard, using my tongue to gain entrance to her mouth which she granted eagerly, deepening the kiss. I shimmied us around full circle, Bo still clasped in my lap until I guided her gently down onto the towel. I mouthed 'I love you' to her and stopped to kiss her breasts again, then down her ribs and finally just above the line of her bikini bottoms, causing goosebumps to raise on her flesh.

Knowing we didn't have all day up here together, I didn't hesitate in hooking my fingers into the sides of the bottoms and pulling them down inch by inch, admiring the soft, toned legs before taking care to kiss each foot while freeing Bo completely to me.

This time I was the one biting my lip. Bo was still laying on the towel, her hands travelling to her own breasts and teasing lightly as her legs spread wide open for me. There was no hint of shyness, no hint of shame as she looked up at me and her beautiful sex glistened and weeped from arousal.

I marvelled at the first taste, Bo's essence combining with the still lingering strawberry hit. I moved in again, lightly flicking my tongue, savouring all she was giving me at a leisurely pace. I alternated between stroking with my fingers and circling or lapping at her now very pronounced clit, but never moved fast enough or stayed with one motion long enough to allow the orgasm I know she needed.

Bo's hands were in my hair, trying desperately to guide me as her hips began to raise and press harder against my mouth but I held firm, pushing her gently back down to lay flat, controlling the movements and ensuring I dictated the pace.

"Yo, yo Lo! What's doin up there?" I froze immediately at Kenzi's voice blaring over the portable radio. Bo raised her head up to look at me and I could see clearly the fire and need in her eyes. "Please, i'm begging you. I need you so much, i'm so close. Please don't stop". I dove straight back in and immediately the muscles in Bo's legs started to clench and tremble.

"Lauren, seriously, can you hear me or what? Leah told me you volunteered to do routine gear checks and the rope sort so I know you're up there somewhere. Do you copy?"

I stopped again and Bo collapsed back onto the towel, panting hard and covering her face with both arms. "I'm gonna kill her Lauren! It's like she has a sixth sense. I swear she does this on purpose!"

I went to voice my apology but was stopped with a raised hand from Bo. She looked so beautiful, her chest flushed red and clearly frustrated beyond belief. She didn't speak, just moved to grab at her bikini peices, putting them back on.

"I copy you Kenz. What's up? Where are you?"

"Have a look over the side". I moved to peek over and sure enough, there was Kenzi, hands on hips and a smile plastered on her face. "I was hoping you were finished up there because i've got some free time and wanted to get out on the water, fulfill my promise about teaching you to waterski".

I glanced back down towards Bo who was now dressed in shorts and her waterfront crew shirt. "You should go. It's her way of apologising for the other night with Dyson. Kenzi doesn't actually say the words "i'm sorry", she usually does something nice for you instead. I'm guessing that's what's happening here".

There was a sad little smile on Bo's face. I knew she missed Kenzi like crazy and missed the comfortable and supportive nature of their friendship. Bo had laid it all on the line at the Dal to her as well as Dyson and since then things had remained strained. They were talking again but there was no joking or laughing, no making fun of each other or spending any real time together outside of their bunk for fun.

I was guessing Kenzi was still in shock and reeling from the brutal honesty she had received. Bo for her part had said everything she needed and had wanted to and was now dealing with the aftermath of that, hoping things would move forward and trying to be patient. Everything seemed to be affected by the space that now existed between them. Their campers could sense the rift and were all trying to mend it and even the weather had joined in on the action. The usual blue skies and sunshine of summer had been replaced with storms and rain for three days straight. Today had been the first fine day since and I was hoping it would be the start of a return to that summer sunshine in more ways than one.

"I'm all done with the checks and ropes Kenz. Bo helped me out and we've just been up here sunbaking". I reached my hand down in a motion for Bo to stand up. If these two were both too stubborn to fix things by themselves, it was time to take some action. Bo stood but was reluctant to look over the edge. She gave Kenzi a small smile and a wave. "Hey Kenz".

Kenzi looked between Bo and I suspiciously, a smile almost coming to her face before she deliberately forced it away, raising her eyebrows instead. "Sunbaking...mmmm hmmmm. Whatever, i'm bored, you can both come with or not, what's it gonna be?"

"We're in Kenz. We'll come straight down now". Bo gave me a 'what the hell' look, but I only smiled in response, knowing she really did want to go skiing. I reached my hand out to hers and laced our fingers. "Come on Bo. It will be good to get out on the water after being stuck inside for days".

"Fine, lead the way. Besides, the lake water should be colder than normal because of the rain. I could do with an ice bath right about now!"

"I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise". Bo looked at me and smiled before leaning in close to whisper in my ear "and i'll make sure you keep that promise", leaving me with a soft kiss on my neck.

**Camp Chipewa Bunk 10, 2:30pm**

I sighed hard at the feeling of hot water cascading down my body, the spray of the shower stinging my skin from the hard pressure. Even in summer, I loved to have extra hot showers and this was no exception. Bo was right, the lake water had been cold from the rain and seemed to have soaked into my bones because I couldn't get warm enough.

Skiing had been so much fun even though I hadn't been successful in standing for long. I had gotten up on my feet a couple of times and I was more than happy with that considering it was only my second attempt. I couldn't help but cringe at the sharp stabbing pains in my stomach as I continued to wash and hope my body would warm up. I couldn't get comfortable, It didn't matter if I was bending over, stretching up or standing as normal, this pain would not seem to go away and it was irritating.

"Damn stomach muscles". I laughed and then cringed again. "Skiing is harder on the body than I thought". I knew complaining to myself would not help in any way, shape or form, but that was my deal. Any type of physical weakness was something I loathed. I hated being injured or sick and I let everyone know that without a doubt, being the worst patient in history. I hated showing weaknesses. I had them, many of them and I could acknowledge them to myself and complain about them to myself, but I would never share them or want people to see them. The only person who I'd ever felt comfortable being fragile or weak around was my mum. She would just love you and care for you to such a degree that it made it impossible to not give in to how you were feeling.

I closed my eyes facing the spray again and letting thoughts of my mum ease the pain in my stomach. I barely registered the door to the bunk opening and closing with a creek, thinking it must be Ciara because the girls were all out at their afternoon sessions. I knew I had to get back up to the Eco Shed this afternoon for my scheduled sessions as well, but I lingered, still trying to chase away the chill from my body.

What I did register with sharp clarity were soft breasts pressed against my back and familiar hands gripping my hips and turning me. "Bo, what the hell are you doing? We can't...". Her lips were on mine, smothering my words with desperate yet sweet kisses. "I love you Lo, so damn much. I don't know what you've done to me. The lake water did nothing to help, I need you".

Bo grabbed my hand, guiding my fingers inside her with ease. God she was so wet and still so ready for me. Suddenly the pain in my stomach subdued and heat replaced the earlier chill. Even with the apprehension I felt at making love here, in the shower, in my bunk, where Ciara or anyone for that matter could walk in at any moment, my fingers moved. Slowly at first, relishing the slick heat enveloping them, and then faster and harder, spurred into action by the enraptured moans coming from Bo, only just muffled by the still fierce spray of the water.

I turned us again guiding Bo's thigh to sit up at my hip and pushed her against the back wall of the shower to gain some leverage. My muscles protested as I squatted a little lower to take the added weight, changing the angle of my thrusts so I could be deeper. I buried my mouth into the hollow of her neck, dropping light kisses as I focussed on Bo's now frantic thrusting and her hot walls contracting around my fingers. "I'm gonna cum so hard for you Lauren". Bo choked the words out before her breathing hitched and then stopped completely, her body rigid as she screamed out her orgasm into the otherwise quiet bunk.

I stayed buried inside her as we both let the adrenalin slowly drift through our bodies. Once that hit was gone, I felt the chill and the pain return and had to close my eyes to centre it all. "Are you ok Lo?" Bo was still breathing heavily but her eyes were soft and immediately full of concern. "Yeah, i'm fine. I think I must have pulled a muscle or something skiing. Are you better now?" Somehow I knew that wasn't quite it, but I wanted to brush the weakness off as soon as possible, push it away, avoid it at all costs.

"Mmmmhmmmm, all better now!"

"I'm glad I could be of service! But that can't happen again Bo". I said the words, I heard them with my very own ears, but I still brought my fingers up to my mouth, sucking them eagerly to taste Bo's desire for me.

The brown eyes I loved so much became darker again, a challenging expression lighting up Bo's entire face. She said nothing else before dropping to her knees and burying her mouth into my sex. It happened so fast my heart almost beat out of my chest, a hot tongue licking my clit, one hand digging into my ass, pulling me closer while the other pushed deep into the pooled wetness I knew was always waiting for Bo. Again the chill and the pain left me and I wondered somewhere deep in my foggy mind how she could do that, chase it all away instantly.

Once again the sound of the bunk door opening and closing just barely registered, but barely was all we needed to stop. "Lauren? Hey, how was skiing? Any ground made with Kenzi and Bo?"

Ciara walked straight into the bathroom area talking to me through the shower curtain. Bo stood up, trying not to laugh at this situation. I gave her a smile and a playful slap thinking that I probably deserved this after leaving her in such a state earlier. "Hey Ciara. Skiing was great, water was freezing though. Mission Bo and Kenzi report; all is neutral, no change". Ciara paused for a while and I wondered what she was doing.

"OK, well, short visit, just wanted to say hi before I have to head back out to lacrosse. You've got bunk duty tonight haven't you?"

"Yep, i'm rostered on tonight over at bunk 20, but i'll see you later this afternoon before dinner". I answered as simply as possible to avoid any questions and hopefully get Ciara back out of the bunk quickly.

"See you later then. You too Bo!" All we could hear was Ciara laughing hysterically until the door closed behind her.

**Camp Chipewa outside of Bunk 20, 11:30pm**

This was the first time i'd been rostered on to do duty and I was actually kind of loving it. All I had to do was sit outside the bunk and make sure the girls inside weren't too loud and didn't get too out of control! Bunk 20 was a good one though, the girls were 14 and just wanted to play music and talk, which they did ALOT. I smiled thinking of Nicole and I at 14. We were both more into sports and the beach than anything else, making what can be challenging years for parents reasonably easy. Karen was the rebellious child, the one sneaking out her window to meet guys and skipping school to hang out with friends.

I think that was the reason I rebelled so much after Mark. I was always careful and thoughtful yet it proved to count for nothing. I pulled out an envelope sent from Karen and smiled. I hadn't talked to her for a couple of weeks and couldn't wait to hear her voice again. The envelope held a letter as I had been expecting but it also held a smaller envelope which said 'open after reading letter'.

I breezed through the first two pages, just general stories about Mason and what had been happening at home. Then I read the last page slowly and carefully, tears springing to my eyes at the news I was going to be an auntie again. I tore open the little envelope straight away, holding up the tiny ultrasound picture of my little neice or nephew, healthy by all accounts.

I had the urge to call her right now, but I wasn't allowed to leave here until the bunk 20 counsellors returned and that could be anytime between now and curfew. As usual I couldn't help my train of thought returning to the future and I wondered where I would be at the time of the birth. It didn't matter how many scenarios I played out in my head, whichever way you sliced it, if Bo and I wanted to be together, one of us would have to eventually move and that was a huge deal. Was it fair for me to ask her to leave Trick and Kenzi? Was it fair for her to ask me to leave my family and Nicole? It felt so selfish to want to ask that of her, I just didn't think I would ever be able to and I didn't think Bo would either. God my head hurt and again so did my stomach.

I closed up the letter, taking one last long look at the ultrasound photo and smiling before wrapping my arms around myself and resting my head on my knees, closing my eyes. I felt cold still and tried to ignore the painful stabs in my stomach that kept crashing in and then fading like waves. Tomorrow was summer fair and I knew my girls were all really excited to get away from camp for the day and head into town. The fair was held in a big showground with rides and food stalls, old fashioned games like bobbing for apples and those photo booths with different character cutouts so you could poke your head into the holes. I had secretly been wondering how many different food iteams I would see served on a stick. There was corn on the cob, cotton candy, toffee apples and corn dogs.

I could just imagine us all, loaded into the big yellow camp buses, loud songs and overly enthusiastic chants filling up the space and spilling out through the windows. This experience, this time, was like nothing else I had ever seen or done and I was so thankful for every second.

I pushed down a sudden wave of nausea and tightened my arms around myself, willing some kind of sleep the take me over but not having any luck. Now I wished I hadn't forced Bo to spend tonight with Trick because I really just wanted to share the great news about Karen being pregnant with her. She had suggested keeping me company, but I didn't want her to waste the free time she had having to sit here all night.

Another hour passed in a blur of my thoughts until just before 1:00am I was relieved of duty and headed back to my own bunk and finally to bed.

**Camp Chipewa Bunk 10, 7:15am**

I heard the manic rooster blaring the usual wakeup call and I also vaguely heard the sounds of my bunk coming alive for the day. Ciara was up, spouting directions to the girls in her clear, whimsical voice all of whom were as usual stumbling around in search of shoes.

Through all the sounds and knowing I needed to open my eyes and get up, I just couldn't seem to move. I was trying but every muscle in my body was protesting loudly. I hadn't slept much, the stabbing in my stomach becoming increasingly worse.

"Hey Lo, are you OK?" Ciara was perched half way up the ladder so she could talk to me properly. "You're white as a sheep and I could hear you tossing and turning all night. What's wrong?"

I wanted to describe everything, I really did, but a bigger part of me just wanted to curl up into a ball on this bed and be alone in my misery. "I don't know exactly, but I don't feel good. Can you take the girls up to breakfast solo? I think I just need some extra time, to wake up properly and I'm sure i'll feel better".

"Are you sure?" Truthfully I wasn't sure, but I went with it anyway, forcing a smile to my face quickly and nodding my head, ushering her and the girls out of the bunk. Once I was alone, I clawed at my stomach in aggrevation and took some deep breaths to calm the now heightened nausea. It did nothing and finally I was forced to act, jumping from the bunk onto unsteady legs and stumbling to the toilet, emptying my stomach violently.

I hunched over the bowl of the toilet, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and moved to sit on the bathroom floor, my back resting against the rough wooden panel wall. I closed my eyes again, unable to move and feeling freezing all of a sudden to the point my teeth were chattering. I saw the sun beaming through the small window just in front of me, but it brought none of its usual warmth or light to me. That's where I stayed, in a haze until I heard faint voices getting stronger. I didn't realise I'd been sitting for that long, I felt like I had only just shut my eyes. I quickly flushed the toilet and sculled some water, my stomach protesting instantly.

The bunk door swung open and I took the little time I had left to centre myself, taking deep breaths. The girls were little whirlwinds, busying themselves with clothes and hair, each giving me a small hug as they passed me in the bathroom area, asking if I was feeling better. I plastered on a smile as best as I could to reassure them, sitting on Ciara's bed wondering where she was and amazed at the pounding in my head.

I didn't have to wonder for long because she was next to enter and to my absolute relief and horror in equal measures Bo was next to her wearing a worried expression when her eyes landed on me. I could hear the girls giggling as Bo attacked me, holding her hand to my forehead and looking intently at every millimetre of my body, searching for god knows what!

"Lauren, what's going on? Why didn't you tell me yesterday if you weren't feeling well?" Bo's brown eyes shone with pure love and worry and for a moment I contemplated diving into her arms, crying and letting her take care of me, but that moment soon passed and the wall I kept tall and strong to block physical weakness from all others, especially those I loved rose up like a skyscraper.

I moved in to hug her, avoiding the kiss I really needed because of the girls around us and what i'm sure would have been an extrememly unattractive taste in my mouth. I instantly felt better just with that little bit of body contact from her, it was enough to get me through what I was about to do. I took a deep breath, inhaling as much of Bo's sweet vanilla and peach scent as I could before moving away, forcing a smile to my face.

"Hey's it's OK, i'm OK, feeling a bit better. You don't have to worry about me". She smiled in return, but still didn't look convinced. "It's my job to worry about you, I love you". She said the words just to me, practically whispering them, but they hit my heart directly. God she was making this so hard.

"I think I just need to sleep and I'll feel better, I just have a headache. I'll give the fair a miss today and head up to the wellness centre so they can check me over. Is that OK Ciara?" I kept my hand in Bo's to reassure her.

"No problems, just take care of yourself. The girls are so excited about rides, candy apples and the fact that the boys from Romanac will be there, so you'll be easily forgiven". Ciara was right, the girls were already out of the bunk, waiting for us down on bottom field.

"I'll stay too. Kenzi will be fine with our girls. Let me help you, take care of you".

"Please Bo, just go. You'll be helping me by going. I'm just going to sleep anyway". The need to vomit again overtook me, but I swallowed it down hard. My body felt so heavy and keeping up this appearance was exhausting. I felt tears spring to my eyes, Bo instantly catching them with her thumbs and wiping them away. I looked at her again and gave it one last effort before I knew i'd crumble.

"I just need to be alone Bo, i'm so sorry. Please, I need you to go, have fun with the girls, spend some time with Kenzi. You need to get things back on track with her. I promise i'll be fine. If I still feel sick this afternoon, you can be my personal nurse then".

To my relief she stepped away slightly, the bait taken. "Fine. But i'm coming straight back here directly from the bus this afternoon and I won't be leaving your side anytime soon after that". I brought her hand up to my mouth, planting a kiss on her knuckles. "I look forward to it. Have fun, I love you".

I genuinely laughed a little as she tripped over one of the girls' beds, too busy wanting to look at me to concentrate on actually getting out the door safely. As soon the door closed behind Bo, I dropped the mask and ran to the toilet again. I knew this was going to be the day from hell and now that I was alone I gave into the pain and went with it.

**Camp Chipewa Bunk 10, 2:00pm**

I lost count of the times I had thrown up but I knew there was nothing left in my stomach at all. Not even water seemed to stay down for long, but I kept trying to have little sips here and there. The earlier pain in my stomach was now more like extreme cramps but I didn't notice them as much. I didn't notice anything really except for the cold. I was freezing, shivering but sweating. I knew I needed to get to the wellness centre but I couldn't move my body anymore, everything felt heavy and ached. It was a small comfort that the camp was pretty much empty and no one was here to see me like this. I pulled the blanket tighter around me but still couldn't get warm so I decided to have a shower hoping it would make me feel better.

I turned the water as hot as I could stand it, not even bothing to wash, just leaning against the shower wall. I closed my eyes and imagined Bo's body pressed up against mine like it had been only yesterday. Tears came to my eyes again, but this time they were angry. Angry at myself for not just letting her take care of me like I'd really wanted, like I know she too had wanted, for forcing distance when I needed her close.

As the tears ran down my face, I felt the last of my energy leave me and everything seemed white and fuzzy. I felt pins and needles everywhere, my body caving and then blackness and nothing.

When my eyes opened I was standing in a familiar hallway. I blinked a couple of times to get my barings, but I knew exactly where I was. The faint yellow of the walls and the photos of my family and his lining the way to our closed bedroom door. I had stood in this exact spot before and I knew what i'd find when I opened the door, in fact I could already hear the whispering and the start of soft moaning. For some sick reason, I was compelled to move forward and reach out to turn the door knob, sure enough once I did, the image of two bodies writhing together greeted me. I wished beyond reason that I hadn't because instead of Mark and Ness like i'd been expecting, Dyson was right there, Bo's legs spread wide around his back as he pushed hard into her, grunting and slick with sweat.

I wanted so much to look away, but my eyes were stuck on them and all I could hear were the sounds of their bodies slapping against eachother, her nails clawing at his back, urging him closer. Just like that pain returned to me along with the need to vomit. This time it was my heart that felt like it was being stabbed and not my stomach. I took a step back, watching as an arm came across in front of me, slamming the door shut before pulling me against a warm body as I shook violently and sobbed.

"Shhhhh, it's OK, let it out". I dared not look up, too afraid of who or what i'd see next. The arms around me were holding firm, rubbing small circles on my back just like my mum would do and I sunk into the conforting embrace. I could smell fresh herbs, rosemary and something sweet and earthy like summer rain. Finally when I felt strong enough to look up, I gasped loudly before covering my mouth with my hand. In front of me was Ysabeau, Bo's grandmother looking radiant and smiling brightly, a mischevous twinkle in her all too familar eyes.

"Hello Lauren". I shook my head, opening and closing my eyes a couple of times, looking around the now white hallway, doors lining both sides of the walls.

I looked into the deep brown eyes that were identical to Bo's, searching my mind for an explanation of what the hell was happening to me.

"How are you here? Where is here exactly?"

"Always so inquisitive! It's a fine quality indeed and those are two fine questions. To answer the first one, i've been wanting to say hello to you in one way or another for a while now. Then this lovely opportunity became available so I took it eagerly. As for where we are...well I don't know I can really answer that completely. We're somewhere between asleep and awake, but this is your space, not mine".

Before I could answer again, the hallway shifted back to muted yellow, the familar pictures appearing again and the closed door. I shook my head and cringed "please don't open it again, I don't want to see. It hurts too much".

"Yes, the once was enough for me too. You're afraid but it's an irrational fear. She loves you". I couldn't understand how Bo's very dead grandmother could be talking to me, how she could know what I was feeling, but at the same time, I couldn't question her warmth and apparent wisdom.

"I know she loves me, I love her too, so much. But we haven't known each other very long. She deserves better than for me to dredge up the past, but I can't help it. We're going to be separated for a period of time, that much I know and she is the kind of person who craves being close. As much as we love each other, will that be enough to sustain her? I'm so scared it won't and that she'll stray from us, even if she doesn't want to".

The look of disappointment on her face made me want to cry again, but soon disappeared. "So that's your hearts biggest fear? It's OK, like I said, this is your space and I'm a visitor, you can no more control what you fear than who you love. Just don't let that fear cripple something beautiful".

The hallway shifted around us again, only one door remaining in the white space. Before I had a chance to protest, the door was opened and I felt myself being pulled forward. I walked through the door into a beautiful open living space. It was quiet, only the sounds of birds chirping happily outside and the rustling of someone in another room. This space was gorgeous and warm, wooden floors with a large soft leather sofa in the centre of the room, a familar jacket thrown carelessly over the back of it, it was Nicole favourite. My sense of smell kicked in and my mouth watered, wondering what was in the oven.

I moved to pick the jacket up, pulling it against me and only then noticing I was wearing baggy shorts and my favourite riding jersey from home. I looked around more carefully, noticing more photos, my mum and dad, Karen and Mason proudly holding a tiny pink bundle, a small face poking out. Then there were pictures of Trick and Ysabeau, Kenzi and Nicole and even Tamsin, the four of us smiling together. I held the jacket in my hands, gripping it tightly and turning at the sound of clicking footsteps coming from the hall to my right. A little beagle puppy came into view, wagging its tale and jumping up on my legs, begging for some attention. I smiled, scooping it up and admiring it's droopy ears and energetic eyes, receiving a lick on my cheek in response.

"Hey you're home! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in babe". Bo took my breath away, striding over in a pair of boy shorts and that damn pirate shirt and kissing me lightly, giving the little puppy in my arms a pat as well.

"Did you have a good ride? You've been gone for ages, was starting to get worried. Basil was yelping for fifteen minutes after you left, I don't think he understands he can't come with you!"

I didn't know what to say so I just hung on to the puppy tightly staring at Bo to make sure she wouldn't disappear. After a couple of minutes of rustling through the fridge, taking out fruit and yoghurt and starting to chop, she must have noticed I was still mute and put everything down, smiling at me.

"Are you OK? God, are you nervous? I'm a little nervous too, but don't worry, everything will be fine, we've been planning this for months now. Trick loves you, I love your family, they love me of course! So they will all love each other, it's gonna be a love fest!"

I smiled at Bo's nervous rambling but still didn't speak which caused her to cross the space, taking Basil from my hands, putting him down safely and crashing her lips onto mine. Once the shock died down, I deepened the kiss, pulling Bo tightly against me, devouring her. I whimpered when she pulled away, refusing to let her go completely.

She smiled indulgently at me. "Better now? Look I know today is a huge deal, both our families being together in our house for the first time. I'm nervous, but i'm excited too. I actually can't wait for everyone to get here". Bo looked at the jacket still tucked against me and her eyebrows rose up in suspicion. "Is Nicole here?"

I moved the jacket up, holding it between us before answering honestly "I don't know". Bo shook her head lightly, laughing to herself. "Gawd her and Kenz are shockers! They've been sharing clothes so much lately that we don't even know which one of them are crashed out in our spare room! I designate you to go in, last time I did, I sprung Kenzi with a random in what I assume from her very pissed expression was only half time!"

Bo smacked me on the ass playfully, nudging me in the direction of a door on the opposite side of the room. "Go babe! We need to get ready soon, everyone will be here in about 2 hours and I want to shower...with you! Whether it's Nic or Kenz, or both of them in there, tell them to get there asses up and get out here. I don't care how hung over they are, they will be helping with lunch".

I laughed lightly and moved towards the door, opening it wide with a smile. My face instantly fell when I was right back in the white hallway all alone. I'd felt so happy and been surrounded with so much love i'd forgotten everything else momentarily. I turned around and grabbed the door knob, trying to turn it but it wouldn't budge. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I knew Ysabeau would be there when I turned around. "So disappointed to see me again?" I sighed but tried to smile at her anyway. "I want to go back, please open the door".

Her face became serious but still held that all too familar glow about it. "You're truly a beautiful soul Lauren. I have to go soon, she's on her way. But I want to take this opportunity to give you some advice. You see it's easy to have the power of hindsight when you no longer have the boundaries and responsibilities of life. You think too much sometimes. You look at things from every angle. She feels too much sometimes and focusses on nothing but the finish line. You complement each other so much and it makes an old woman very happy to see it". She motioned at the closed door behind me.

"You should never go backwards Lauren. But that's not where that door leads. It wasn't backwards it was forwards".

I looked at her hopefully. "Was that our future?"

Her smiled radiated hope of it's own. "A future that could be or maybe more like your hearts true desire. But that's what I need to tell you. The future is never set in stone, you need to choose it, build it with time and love and patience. It doesn't just suddenly appear, you have to work for it, to earn it".

Ysabeau moved forward, wrapping me in a crushing hug that was so comforting and over all too soon. "Don't think about things so much that you fail to act when it counts. Just love her Lauren. She's almost here, I have to go. It's time to wake up now".

This time when I opened my eyes, the white hallway was gone. I blinked a couple of times and felt all of my body come to life, wishing instantly it hadn't! The pain in my stomach was muted but still there and my head was pounding steadily like a bass drum. I felt warm this time though which was an instant relief. "What a crazy dream".

I was in a bed in an unfamilar room, light was streaming in through an open window. I noticed for the first time I was hooked up to an IV drip, a bag of fluids moving through my system. The door opened and in came Kenzi and Ciara, relief flooding their faces.

"You are in soooooo much trouble Lo! Why the hell didn't you tell us you'd been feeling so sick?" I groaned at Kenzi's voice, making the pounding in my head worse. She looked back at me apologetically, coming to sit at the end of the bed, Ciara followed the action on the opposite side.

"What the hell happened? Where am I?" This time it was Ciara who spoke. "When the fair ended, Bo and I headed straight back to our bunk to check on you. She found you unconscious in the shower. You will be able to fill in the blanks for us, but it was pretty obvious you'd been sick and because of that you were extremely dehydrated. I'm guessing you passed out in the shower and hit your head on the way down".

I nodded, not really saying anything else yet. When Kenzi spoke next, I was thankful she lowered her voice slightly. "They ran some blood tests. You've got a nasty case of food poising, hense the vom fest. You're not the only one, there have been a few other counsellors and a handful of campers sick as well. With the storm over the last few days, the main power went out to some parts of the camp, one being the dining hall and kitchen. Some of the food defrosted, so they cooked it that night, but unfortunately that idea didn't end so well!"

I nodded again, everything made perfect sense now, the way I had been feeling, the cramping, the fever. I thought back to my dream and there was only one thing I needed now. "Where's Bo?".

Just as I'd asked the question, she opened the door and walked in, a worried and apprehensive look on her beautiful face. "I'm right here Lo". Our eyes locked and held as she moved to me, everyone else in the room falling away. I sat up in the bed, wanting to be as close to her as possible, but she stopped just short of reaching me and started to cry. "God i'm so sorry Lauren. I should have been here with you the whole time, I just...". Bo wiped her tears away and suddenly looked angry. "Why didn't you tell me how sick you were feeling? Why didn't you let me stay with you?"

In that moment, I realised how much i'd hurt her and that sense coupled with the dream and how weak I still felt caused matching tears to run down my own face.

"Hey guys, we're just gonna leave you to it! I'm glad you're OK Lauren. We'll see you soon". Kenzi finished talking, but I hadn't even looked at her or Ciara, too caught up in my emotions and Bo.

"Kenz wait!" Bo broke away from my eyes, turning to catch Kenzi just before she slipped through the door. "Thank you for being here when I couldn't. It really means alot to me".

I smiled at Bo's sentiment, hoping this was the breakthrough we'd all been waiting for. "Bo, you're my best friend which means i've always got ya back. I know how hard it is for you to be here. Lauren's my friend too and she's your girl which means i've always got her back too. While we're doing this talking thing, i'm sorry OK! I know i've been an ass and i'm sorry. Can we just be done with this shit now?"

Bo rushed forward and hugged Kenzi so tightly I thought she might pass out as well. "Geez Bo, you're crushing me dude!"

"God i've missed you. Yes we're done with this shit, totally done!" Bo let Kenzi out of her grip and turned back to me, a determined look on her face. "Now get the hell out Kenz, because Lauren and I have some things to discuss".

I could see Kenzi give me a mock smile and a 'you're in the shit' look as she was dragged out the door by Ciara. When Bo came back, she sat close to me on the bed and took my hands in hers, inhaling a deep breath before speaking. "You really scared me Lauren. I don't want to feel like that ever again. Don't ever hide from me. I met your mum and Nicole".

I had kept my eyes plastered to our joined hands, not wanting to see the hurt in Bo's eyes, but I looked up sharply at hearing the last part of the sentence. "What? How did you meet them?"

Bo smiled brightly at me and I was instantly relieved. "Well I didn't technically meet them as such, I spoke to them on the phone. I'm so sorry. After I found you and they called the ambulance, I was so worried and angry. I thought it was just me, that you were pushing me away like you did when we first met. I was angry because I thought we were past that. The camp office called you mum because she's marked as your next of kin in an emergency. Your mum called the hospital direct after that but you were still being treated. Nicole was with you mum and they called back to Chipewa asking for me. Your mum explained to me that ever since you were a little girl you hated being sick because it made you feel weak and that you always just dealt with that better alone".

Bo looked up at me, remembering the conversation warmly. "Your mum is so lovely, it's like she instantly knows what to say to make you feel better. She said to tell you she loves you and to call her when you can". Then I noticed Bo's face change and become almost mystified. "You weren't wrong when you said that Nicole and Kenzi should never be in the same timezone as eachother. She said to tell you that you should just get over it and that you're a pain in the ass. I could tell she wanted to question me, give me the best friend routine, but thankfully your mum was there so she couldn't. She misses you, I could hear it in her voice even though she was trying to hide it. So you weren't just pushing me away?"

I shook my head furiously to emphasise my answer. "No I wasn't. It's just the way I am when i'm sick".

"Nicole is right, you are a pain in the ass. But you're my pain in the ass and that means that even if you don't want me to look after you, you need to give me the option of doing it anyway. Because believe me when I say, i'm the complete opposite to you when i'm sick. I even have a special bell that I used to ring so that Trick or my grandmother would know when I needed anything. I think i'll bring that bell out for you when it's your turn to take care of me". Bo looked me up and down suggestively, instantly heating my body a few extra degrees. "I might even get a white lab coat and a stethoscope so you can really get into your character doctor".

We both laughed lightly for a little while, just enjoying the close proximity. When the room was silent again I noticed a shift in Bo, her eyes looking sad all of a sudden. "Being angry with you wasn't the only reason it was hard for me to be here. My grandmother was a nurse and worked in this hospital for most of her working life. She also died here".

There were unshed tears pooling in Bo's eyes and I instantly pulled her against me, holding on tightly and whispering into her ear. "God, i'm so sorry Bo. You shouldn't be here, i'm fine now, you should go".

Bo looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Lauren. I'm glad you're here with me. I needed to come here and face the memories sometime, it was just sooner than I thought it would be, but such is life".

I smiled at the reference, in that moment deciding that now was a great time to let Bo look after me a little bit and for me to take care of her in return. "My head's still pretty sore and i'm really tired. Can you stay for a little while and sleep with me? I just need you close".

The second the words were out of my mouth, Bo was wiping her tears away and eagerly pulling back the covers, hopping into the small bed so I could pull her against me. It only took a minute before Bo's breathing slowed and become steady in rhythm, signalling she was asleep. I took a little bit of time just watching her before closing my own eyes. Just as I felt myself starting to drift off I noticed a now familar smell, fresh herbs and all things summer. The thought that my dream may have been something more filled me with a sense of treacherous hope.

END CHAPTER 12

**I know it was a long ass chapter, thanks for sticking with it!**

**It's my birthday tomorrow, 32 here I come! Best present ever would be a review, good or bad I don't mind!**


End file.
